EL HOMBRE DE HIELO¿SE PUEDE DESCONGELAR?
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Matsuri llega a trabajar a una gran empresa y se encuentra con un guapisimo presidente llamado Gaara y de extraña actitud que no logra entender.¿Qué hará?. Universo alternativo
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos!.**

**Ya se que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo ninguna historia,pero es que no me sentía para nada inspirada y ya he dejado una historia a medias(Las crónicas de Riddick 2,prometo terminarte en cuanto pueda y vea un final adecuado para ti),pero se me ocurrió esta historia de repente(como normalmente siempre me pasa) y tuve k ponerme a escribirla en cuanto tuve ocasión,así k,...aki esta!.**

**P.S: se me olvidaba decir k los personajes no me pertenecen a mi,sino al señor Kishimoto.**

**Bueno...con eso creo k queda todo dicho.**

**Disfrutad de la historia y...hasta luego!.**

_EL HOMBRE DE HIELO...¿SE PUEDE DESCONGELAR?._

Matsuri se encontraba en frente de el enorme edificio acristalado,tomó aire profundamente y sonrió mientras lo observaba.

Todo el mundo le había dicho que su sueño era una tontería y una chiquillada,algo que dejaría de desear cuando fuera más mayor,pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo,su sueño crecía también y ahora se encontraba allí,cumpliéndolo.

Sonrió aun más y entró en el edificio,dirigiéndose hacia el amplio mostrador de recepción que estaba siendo atendido por una hermosa muchacha rubia que llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una coleta y llevaba un traje de chaqueta y falda color morado que le sentaba realmente bien.

-Perdone -la llamó Matsuri,haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La muchacha terminó de hablar con alguien por teléfono y corrió a atenderla.

-¿Sí?.¿Deseaba algo?-le dijo esta,amablemente.

-Si. Bueno...hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y me dijeron que debía encontrarme con Jiraiya sensei.¿Podría indicarme en que planta se encuentra?.

-Ah. Así que tú eres la chica que va a sustituir al maestro Jiraiya,¿no?. Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Ino. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites-le dijo esta,sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano.

Ella la estrechó.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Matsuri. Me alegra trabajar contigo.

-Si buscas al maestro Jiraiya,debe de estar en la décima planta,recogiendo sus cosas y despidiéndose de la gente. Tienes que subir por el ascensor y seguir el pasillo que hay a la derecha. No tiene perdida.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo esta antes de dirigirse hacia allí.

Subió por el ascensor,comprobando que el edificio tenía 12 plantas. Si ella iba a trabajar en la décima,eso significaba que iba a estar en un puesto muy importante. E intentó tranquilizarse cuando comenzó a notar que los nervios la invadían.

Observó sus ropas,que consistían en una camiseta de manga corta de color amarillo apagado y unos pantalones anchos de tejido parecidos al vaquero de color verde oscuro,y se dio cuenta que no iba ataviada como una persona a la que iban a conceder un puesto importante. En realidad iba vestida como si fuera la chica que servia los cafés.

Recordando a la recepcionista,se regañó por no haber pensado antes en ello.

Pero antes de que pulsara el botón del 0 y volver corriendo a casa para cambiarse,la puerta de el ascensor se abrió y subió un joven ataviado con un traje color rojo vino,con una camisa negra,al igual que los zapatos,y la corbata a juego con el traje. Tenía el cabello rojo,parecido al tono de su traje,y unos preciosos ojos agua-marina,pero con una expresión que daba miedo.

Pulsó el botón de la planta 12 y ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a Matsuri,que se había colocado en una esquina del ascensor cuando lo había visto entrar.

Para ser tan joven,parecía que llevaba mucho peso sobre sus hombros y su postura no estaba para nada relajada,completamente derecho y los brazos firmemente cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta 10, Matsuri pasó a su lado,casi intentando no rozarlo por si le molestaba y se despidió en voz baja,sin recibir respuesta. Aunque esta no sabía si era por que no le había oído o por que la ignoraba sin más.

Observó el ascensor hasta que este se cerró,preguntándose poco después por que se había quedado empanada contemplándolo,pero apartó el pensamiento y se concentró en encontrar la oficina que andaba buscando.

Encontró fácilmente esta,ya que en la puerta de la misma ponía el nombre de la persona a la que iba a sustituir y este mismo se encontraba en la puerta,despidiéndose de 8 personas que estaban llorando en sus brazos.

Jiraiya era un hombre ya mayor,con el cabello largo y blanco completamente. Tenía los ojos color negro y estaba abrazando a los jóvenes que lo rodeaban mientras lloraba con ellos.

Por un momento, Matsuri se quedó donde estaba para no molestarles y concederles algo de intimidad,pero Jiraiya alzó la cabeza y la reconoció,calmando a los chicos,secando sus propias lágrimas y acercándose a ella,saludándola.

-Tú debes de ser mi sustituta,¿verdad?-le preguntó este,cogiendo su mano para estrecharla.

-S...si, Jiraiya sensei. Se supone que soy su sustituta,pero dudo mucho que nadie pueda hacerlo. Sus dibujos tienen un estilo propio y sus libros y películas de animación no tienen rival.

-Bah,bah. Eso son tonterías-le dijo este,rascándose la cabeza mientras le entraba una risa nerviosa y se sonrojaba.-Mis dibujos no son para tanto y he visto tus trabajos. Son muy buenos. Y estoy seguro de que estarás a la altura.

En ese momento, fue Matsuri a la que le tocó sonrojarse.

-Yo no lo creo,pero me esforzaré mucho para poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas, sensei.

-Vamos. Dejémonos de halagos mutuos y deja que te presente al equipo con el que vas a trabajar- le dijo este mientras le colocaba el brazo en el hombro y la colocaba ante las 8 personas que habían estado llorando. Todas ellas eras muy jóvenes,tal vez de la edad de Matsuri más o menos,tal vez rondando los 24 o 25 años,y solo 2 de aquellas personas eran mujeres.

Todos se le quedaron mirando,como si esperaran a que dijera algo,pero ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola y no se relacionaba mucho con los demás. Además,estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar algo racional.

-Mina,esta es Matsuri. Ella va a ocupar mi puesto como dibujante en jefe de este grupo,así que espero que la tratéis como si fuera yo mismo.

-Entonces...¿debemos enseñarle donde esta el agujero para ver el cuarto de baño de las chicas,sensei?-preguntó uno de los chicos,con lo que todos rompieron a reír e hicieron que Jiraiya se volviera a sonrojar.

-Eso no hacia falta decirlo, Natsuki. Haces que quede como un viejo verde.

-No creo que se asuste. Sus costumbres son algo bastante conocido en nuestro mundillo,sensei- dijo una de las chicas,sin dejar de reír.

-Bueno,bueno. Dejemos eso de lado. Quiero que le presentéis los nuevos proyectos que nos han facilitado y también que le vayáis presentando a los demás jefes de las secciones,¿si?. No quiero enterarme que al irme yo,habéis dejado de ser buenos chicos.

Todos asintieron de manera enérgica y juraron que se portarían bien.

Jiraiya le hizo pasar a su sección,donde había 8 mesas colocadas en torno al centro de la sala. Enfrente de la puerta de la sección,habia otra puerta,que la conducía a lo que seria su despacho,el cual era bastante amplio y contaba con un sofá amplio que el maestro Jiraiya le dijo que podía abrirse y dormir ahí. Al parecer,él también era como ella. Trabajaba mejor de noche y a veces no sabía ni en que hora vivía.

Después de eso, la llevó a la planta 11,donde se encontraba el jefe de su sección y aquel que les informaría de sus proyectos y se encargaría de hablar con el presidente de la empresa. Este era un joven rubio,que llevaba de punta,y los ojos azules,bastante atractivo. Parecía tan alegre y animado como Jiraiya. Y este se lo presentó como Naruto Uzumaki.

-Así que tú vas a sustituir al maestro,¿eh?-le preguntó,sonriendo.

-S..si. Así es. Pero...pensaba que había sido usted el que me había contratado.

-No,no. En absoluto. Esas son las cosas de las que se encarga el presidente. Al cual...-miró su reloj.- debemos ir a presentarte ahora mismo.

-Pero..¿no ha dicho que me ha contratado él?.¿No me conocía ya?.

-El presidente no contrata a la gente por su aspecto u edad,ni siquiera mira las fotos de sus curriculum,si no por su talento.. Y el tuyo le ha debido de encantar si te ha colocado en el puesto del maestro Jiraiya.

Matsuri volvió a sentir que los nervios se la comían mientras volvía a subir en el ascensor con Naruto y Jiraiya,que hablaban con mucha familiaridad entre ambos,ignorantes de los nervios de esta.

La planta 12 no era muy grande. En realidad,casi parecía un ático,donde solo se hallaba la oficina de el presidente,así que no necesitaba un espacio tan grande.

Ante la puerta del despacho, había una amplia mesa donde una joven escribía algo rápidamente en un ordenador. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro,muy largo y liso, y los ojos color perla. Era realmente guapa,pero toda la calma que tenía desapareció cuando Naruto se coloco ante ella y la saludo,casi haciendo que tirara el ordenador al suelo.

Tal vez él no lo notara,pero estaba bien claro que la chica estaba enamorada de él. Sobre todo por el rubor que había teñido sus mejillas y que no podía mirarle a los ojos sin tartamudear.

Pero Matsuri estaba tan nerviosa ante la idea de conocer a su jefe que ni siquiera podía sentir pena por la chica,que no sabía donde meterse.

Después de un tiempo en el que los dos querían darse a entender con el otro, consiguieron que la joven,de la cual Matsuri supo que se llamaba Hinata,llamara a su jefe por el intercomunicador y comprobó que no estaba ocupado,dejándolos entrar cuando este le aseguró que tenía tiempo.

Los tres pasaron al interior del despacho,donde la mesa enorme quedaba enfrente de ellos. En su lado izquierdo al entrar,habia un sofá y dos sillones al rededor de una mesa para tomar café. Y en el lado opuesto quedaba una amplia biblioteca repleta de libros. Enfrente de ellos,no había pared,si no que era una enorme cristalera que les permitía contemplar la ciudad.

Cuando Matsuri vió todo eso y se fijó en el hombre que estaba sentando en el sillón frente a la mesa,revisando unos papeles,casi le dio un infarto en el lugar.

Ese joven era el mismo con el que había subido en el ascensor. El mismo que ni se había molestado en mirarla por que lo más seguro era que la hubiera confundido con una don nadie.

Se arrepintió aun más por no haber vuelto a su casa y haber buscado su mejor traje. Pero ella y su maldita costumbre de trabajar con ropa cómoda no la habían dejado pensar en que antes de trabajar le debían presentar a sus jefes. ¡Maldita costumbre de trabajar sola!.

Este alzó la vista de los papeles cuando Naruto y Jiraiya se colocaron a ambos lados de su persona y comenzaron a hablar animadamente a la vez,haciendo que apareciera un pequeño gesto de malestar en esa cara normalmente impasible.

-¡Vale!-exclamó este.-Me gustaría no tener un dolor de cabeza cuando los dos salgáis de aquí como la ultima vez, así que...¿qué se supone que es lo que queréis?.

Jiraiya carraspeó,intentando recomponer su porte,y señaló hacia Matsuri,que se irguió más en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Pensamos que te gustaría conocer a la persona que contrataste para sustituirme. Me alegra irme a mi jubilación con una chica tan guapa en mi puesto.

Matsuri se sonrojó ante el comentario y por que los ojos del presidente que se clavaron en su persona, casi como si pareciera que podían ver a través de ella.

-Así que ella es la famosa Matsuri...-murmuró,como si estuviera algo decepcionado.

Ella solo pudo ponerse más erguida y seria para parecer más profesional.

``Por favor,que no este decepcionado,por favor´´,pidió esta en silencio,sin saber bien por que.

-Pensaba que era más mayor-acabó diciendo este.

-¿Y eso por que?-le preguntó Naruto,sentándose en reposabrazos de la silla de este.

-Por que su estilo de dibujo esta demasiado conseguido para ser tan joven-le contestó,sin mirarla.

Matsuri,tomándose aquello como un alago,hizo una reverencia formal.

-¡Me alegro que le agrade mi trabajo!-dijo.

-Si no me gustara,no te habría contratado-fue todo lo que le contestó este antes de ponerse a hablar de nuevo con Naruto.

Matsuri,que aun no se había alzado,mostró un signo de malestar en su frente. Vale que era el presidente y tal,pero...¿a qué venia tratar a todo el mundo de esa forma tan fría?.

Se puso en pie de nuevo,aun molesta con su jefe. Pero prefirió seguir callada.

A fin de cuentas,con el único que tendría que hablar directamente era con Naruto y este parecía un buen tipo.

-Bueno...pues si ya habéis dicho todo lo que queríais decirme...-dijo el presidente,poniéndose en pie y tendiendo su mano a Jiraiya.-Ha sido un places el trabajar contigo.

Jiraiya estrechó su mano,sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, Gaara.

En ese momento, a Matsuri no le pareció tan frío. Con aquel simple apretón de manos le había demostrado a este cuanto le apreciaba.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía a Naruto justo al lado, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Como sigas mirando de esa forma al presidente,la gente va a empezar a murmurar.

-N...no...no digas tonterías. No tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta,percatándose durante una fracción de segundo que al lado de el sofá de la sala,habia otra puerta que no parecía destacar mucho de la propia pared.

¿A donde llevaría esa puerta si el despacho ya tenía todo lo que tenía que tener?.

Salieron de el despacho,volviendo a la oficina que había sido de Jiraiya y que ahora seria la suya y le ayudó a llevar las cosas que debía llevarse,acompañándole hasta el parking del edificio.

Cuando todo estuvo en el maletero y este montó en su vehículo,miró a Matsuri y le sonrió.

-Tranquilizate de una buena vez,muchacha. Yo estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo.

-Lamento no poder estar tan segura como usted,sensei-le dijo ella,hablando totalmente en serio.

-Pues si tanto dices que mis trabajos son buenos,debo decirte que los tuyos no tienen nada que envidiarles. Pero...como ya estoy jubilado y voy a tener mucho tiempo libre...¿qué te parece si me paso de vez en cuando para asegurarme que todo marcha bien?.

A Matsuri se le iluminó la cara en el acto y no estrechó a este entre sus brazos por que ya estaba dentro del coche.

-¡Eso me parece fantástico,sensei!-exclamó esta.

-Pues decidido entonces. Procura no quedarte dormida con el trabajo,por que en cualquier momento puedo aparecer.

Y con esas palabras y una sonrisa aun en los labios,arrancó el coche y se fue.

Ella se quedó unos minutos más allí plantada,sin sentir el valor necesario para volver a su planta y enfrentarse a una oficina llena de gente que la veían como una sustituta,pero...tenia mucho trabajo por delante y no iba a permitir que el presidente Gaara tuviera una excusa para menospreciarla.

Así que,sin ganas y con el ánimo por los suelos,se acercó al ascensor y subió.

Se preparó para recibir malas miradas o que la ignoraran completamente,pero,en vez de eso, uno de las 8 personas que estaban bajo sus ordenes se acercó a ella y le pidió ayuda sobre un boceto para una novela gráfica en la que estaban trabajando.

Matsuri se quedó paralizada un segundo,pestañeando sin parar,intentando que su cerebro reaccionara.

-Etto...-cogió el dibujo y lo examinó con detenimiento mientras los dos se sentaban en la mesa de trabajo de este,corrigiendo los fallos.

Cuando acabó, una de las chicas le llevó informes con los trabajos que se le pedían a ella.

Matsuri entonces comprendió que aquello no era como el sistema de trabajo que había llevado en la editorial de pueblo en la que había estado trabajando hasta hacia poco.

Ahora se le pedirían mejores resultados en una menor cantidad de tiempo.

…...

Después de unas horas en las que procuró ver que era todo lo que se le pedía y garabatear algunas ideas,decidió bajar a la cafetería del edificio a comer algo cuando su estómago gruñó por la falta de alimento desde el desayuno escueto que había tomado.

Allí se encontró a la secretaria de el presidente,comiendo sola en una pequeña mesa en un rincón de la cafetería.

Matsuri compró unos sandwiches y se acercó a su mesa,comprendiendo que esta era tan tímida como ella.

-Hola.¿Te importa que me siente aquí contigo?-le dijo,luciendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa.

-¡Sí!.¡Por supuesto!-le dijo Hinata,a la cual se le notó que no le alegraba mucho comer sola.

Después de un rato donde las dos no dejaron de hablar,se confirmaron que se caían bien y rieron ante la tontería de haberlo dicho las dos a la vez.

-El único problema que tengo es que aquí no hay ducha-comentó Matsuri cuando comentó que muchas veces se quedaba a dormir en las oficinas de su antiguo trabajo para no perder tiempo en los viajes.-He mirado y en los baños solo están los urinarios.

-Bueno...-comentó Hinata.-En realidad si que hay una ducha en el edificio.

-¿Ah,si?.¿Donde?.

``¡Qué bien!´´,pensó ya Matsuri.``Esta noche me podré quedar aquí y mañana no iré tan apurada con el trabajo´´.

-Hay una ducha en el despacho del presidente.

Esta se quedó parada un segundo,viendo la habitación de nuevo en su mente.

-¿En serio?. Yo estuve en su despacho esta mañana y yo no vi nada.

-Eso es por que la puerta no se diferencia mucho de la pared. Has visto donde esta el sofá,¿verdad?. Pues justo al lado hay una puerta. Ahí hay un baño que se instaló por que ,precisamente,el presidente también se queda muchas noches a dormir en su despacho.

-No lo entiendo.¿Por qué iba él a querer quedarse a dormir en su oficina cuando no tiene que ir a contra reloj como nosotros?.

-He oído que no se lleva muy bien con el anterior presidente,osea,con su padre,así que por eso se suele quedar mucho aquí.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. Ya tiene edad para independizarse. Tiene que tener por lo menos 25 años.

-26-le confirmó Hinata.-Solo sé que ocurre eso,pero no sé nada más.

…...

Una vez que terminó la comida con Hinata y se despidió de esta,volvió a la oficina,donde 2 de los chicos la estaban esperando para que les diera su opinión sobre unos dibujos y se olvidó del tema.

Se pasó toda la tarde trabajando,corrigiendo bocetos y leyendo informes con lo que se le pedía con sus dibujos.

Tan metida en ello estaba que no se dio cuenta de las horas que eran hasta que alzó la vista y se encontró sola en su sección,con todas las luces de la planta apagadas excepto las de su despacho.

Su estómago volvió a rugir,quejándose ya después de haber sido ignorado docenas de veces aquella tarde y Matsuri agradeció haber tenido la idea de guardar uno de los sandwiches por si acaso.

Después,se levantó de la silla y se desperezó,sintiendo que sus músculos se quejaban de haberse pasado toda la tarde en la misma posición encogida,ya que Matsuri se concentraba mucho más en lo que dibujaba con las piernas encogidas sobre la silla y el resto del cuerpo inclinado hacia la mesa para poder dibujar (N.A:osea,la misma postura que tiene para sentarse L,de Death Note. Es una postura muy cómoda. La recomiendo).

Paseó por el edificio,comprobando que este era mucho más agradable de noche y sin nadie corriendo de aquí para allá. No le daba miedo la oscuridad ni le importaba estar sola en el edificio. Esos miedos infantiles los había superado hacia tiempo.

Pero comprobó también que estar todo el día encogida en una habitación no muy bien ventilada no facilitaba la transpiración y,entonces,recordó lo que le había dicho Hinata sobre la ducha que había en el despacho del presidente.

A aquellas horas,no habría nadie,ella se sentiría mejor después de una ducha y podría centrarse más en dibujar.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho más,llamó al ascensor y subió a la décimo segunda planta.

También recordó lo que la secretaria le había dicho sobre que el presidente se quedaba muchas noches a dormir allí,así que cuando llegó ante la puerta del despacho,abrió esta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza al interior.

La habitación estaba vacía y la única luz que había era la de la lampara de la mesa,que el presidente parecía haberse dejado encendida.

Más tranquila sabiendo que no había nadie que la pudiera molestar,entró tan campante en la habitación y se dirigió al lado del sofá,dandose cuenta que ahora resultaba casi imposible vislumbrar la puerta en las sombras de la sala.

Pero,tocando la pared con mucho cuidado,consiguió encontrar el pomo y abrió la puerta,pensando en el maravilloso baño que se iba a dar.

Por ello se quedó congelada en el sitio cuando vio que el baño ya estaba siendo utilizado por alguien más,un hombre para ser precisos,por la toalla que solo cubría sus partes nobles. Llevaba otra toalla,con la que se estaba secando la cabeza. Pero pareció notar la presencia de Matsuri en la puerta,ya que se volvió,haciendo ver a esta que aquella persona no era más que el presidente.

Esta no pudo contenerse y pegó un grito,tal vez medio-de sorpresa,medio-de miedo por sentirse descubierta allí por el presidente.

Este a su vez gritó por la sorpresa del grito de esta y por que alguien había entrado en su baño sin llamar y se lo había encontrado prácticamente desnudo.

Matsuri cerró con rapidez la puerta mientras dejaba de gritar,al igual que Gaara,que se detuvo.

-¡Alto ahí!-le exclamó este desde el otro lado de la puerta.-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí!.

Ella así lo hizo,buscando cualquier excusa que la ayudara en aquel vergonzoso asunto y para dejar de pensar que el presidente tenía un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiar al de los modelos de las revistas.

Pero pensara lo que pensara,no se le ocurría nada que la fuera a salvar de aquel asunto.

Esperó de pie al otro lado de la puerta,rezando para que,por lo menos,no la despidieran por aquello.

Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse a su espalda,pudo sentir como se le paraba el corazón durante un segundo y se volvió lentamente para mirarlo.

Este avanzaba por la habitación bien tranquilo,una vez pasado el susto de haberlo encontrado en un momento vulnerable.

Se acercó a su mesa,abrochándose los botones de su camisa negra,pero dejó estos a medio abrochar para agacharse junto a su silla y coger la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de su silla y que parecía que se había caído.

La lanzó sobre el sofá y se dejó caer en su asiento,con la camisa aun a medio abrochar y mirando a Matsuri con malestar.

En ese momento,a esta le pareció que Gaara había cambiado completamente,ya que no se parecía para nada al hombre serio y correcto que había conocido aquella misma mañana.

-¡¿Se puede saber con que derecho te crees que tienes para entrar así como así en mi despacho, niñata?.

Matsuri se encogió aun más.

Estaba más que claro. Aquel no era el señor presidente al que conocían todos.

-Pu...pues...verá...su secretaria comentó de pasada que aquí había una ducha...y...como pensé que no había nadie...no creí que le molestara a nadie que me diera una ducha rápida antes de volver al trabajo...y...

-Así que diste por sentado que no me importaría.¡Pues creíste mal!-exclamó este,dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo temblar todo lo que había sobre esta e hizo que Matsuri se removiera en el sitio, absolutamente asustada.

¿Quien demonios era aquel hombre y que había hecho con el presidente seco y frío que solo ignoraba a los demás?.

Prefería al otro mil veces comparado con aquel monstruo desconocido que parecía que se la iba a comer en cualquier momento.

En ese momento,con la camisa abierta y tirado como estaba,parecía un oficinista que acababa de salir de trabajar y esperaba algún servicio en algún antro.

Además,que a ella no se le ocurriera algo inteligente que decir tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-¡¿Es que no piensas abrir la boca,mujer?-volvió a exclamar este,volviendo a golpear la mesa con el puño.

Ella se inclinó rápidamente,haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo,señor!.¡Le juró que no volverá a ocurrir algo parecido jamás!.

-¡Más te vale!.¡Antes de usar la ducha de nadie,asegurate que no hay nadie dentro,pequeña imbécil!.¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubieras pillado desnudo?.

Matsuri se quedó parada en el sitio,analizando lo que este acababa de decir.

Osea...no le molestaba que usara su baño,sino que hubiera podido verlo desnudo.¿Qué demonios habría en su cuerpo para hacer que se enfadara tanto con alguien por poder verlo?.

Este suspiró y abrió un cajón de su mesa,sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero.

-Bueno...ya da igual-dijo cogiendo un cigarrillo y,llevándoselo a los labios,lo encendió.

Ella nunca hubiera pensando que este fumara.

Después de dar unas cuantas caladas muy lentas,pareció relajarse y volvió su vista hacia Matsuri con ojos cansados.

-¿Qué haces todavía hay?. Entra al baño de una vez antes de que se vaya todo el calor.

Esta dio un pequeño salto en el sitio.

-¿Disculpe,señor?-dijo esta,pensando que no le había oído del todo bien.

-Si,si. No me mires así. Entra a ducharte de una vez si quieres terminar el trabajo de esta noche. Yo tengo varios informes que repasar. Tomate tu tiempo.

Esta volvió a pestañear,intentando sacar a su mente del shock y se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda y comprobó que el pestillo estaba echado,se hizo una pregunta.

¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Como me pasó con mi anterior historia de Naruto que escribí,esta también se me ocurrió un día en la parada del autobús. Como podéis comprobar,me paso mucho tiempo allí antes de llegar a casa.**

**En principio,solo se me había ocurrido la llegada de Matsuri a la oficina. Todo lo demás se me ha ido ocurriendo sobre la marcha,aunque me ha encantado la idea de hacer esas dos caras de Gaara. Es como si por el día fuera él y por la noche tomará el control el sabaku,solo que en esta historia,no existe.**

**Ya veremos más adelante que es lo que le pasa.**

**Y como siempre...si os ha gustado,solo tenéis que dejar reviews. Al igual que si no os ha gustado o si hay algo que no entendáis,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Bueno...con esto y más,os dejo hasta el próximo capitulo,que intentaré subir en cuanto pueda.**

**Besos!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos de nuevo.**

**Una vez más,estoy aquí para subir un nuevo capitulo sobre una de mis historias,alegre,sabiendo que parece que a la gente le esta gustando la historia incluso aunque solo lleve un capitulo.**

**Bueno...os dejo con el capitulo y ya os daré follón luego.**

**Chao!.**

_CAPITULO 2._

Matsuri se encontraba aun apoyada en la puerta,todavía alucinando sin poder creérselo.

¿Quien era ese hombre que estaba sentado en aquella oficina y que demonios había hecho con su frío y calmado jefe?.

Intentó dejar el susto de lado y se metió en el pie de ducha que había en la pequeña habitación. Tenía de todo,pero en un espacio muy reducido. Tanto que Matsuri casi podía abarcar el cuarto entero con los brazos extendidos.

Dejó que el calor del agua se llevara toda la tensión,cambiando al agua fría cuando sintió demasiado calor,casi olvidando lo que había vivido unos minutos atrás en la habitación de al lado.

Salió de la ducha y cogió la toalla que descansaba sobre el lavabo,sin pensar siquiera quien era el que lo había dejado ahí,y se secó,reconociendo pronto el aroma de esa persona,que había comenzado a colocarse sobre su propia piel.

Soltó la toalla rápidamente,dejándola tirada en el suelo,y se vistió a toda prisa para salir de allí.

Al abrir la puerta,le dio en pleno rostro una nube de tabaco procedente de al lado de la puerta.

Matsuri giró la cabeza hacia allí,sorprendida,y se encontró a Gaara apoyado en el marco de la puerta,con la camisa aun a medio abrochar,fumando tan calmado como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Ya has acabado ahí dentro?-le preguntó.

-S...sí,señor. Ya...ya no le molestaré más.

-Tranquila. Tampoco es que se pueda hacer mucho a estas horas.

-S..sí me disculpa,iré a terminar el trabajo.

Este asintió sin más,dando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

Matsuri aprovecho el momentáneo humo que se formo para salir pitando de la habitación.

Solo cuando volvio a estar encerrada en su oficina se sintió tranquila y segura,ya que aquel repentino cambio de papeles la había dejado totalmente descolocada.

Se derrumbó sobre la silla de su oficina,con las piernas sobre esta y la cabeza descansando sobre el borde de la misma,mirando el techo,intentando comprender todo aquello,pero no se le ocurrió nada coherente excepto que el presidente había enloquecido durante la noche.

Dejó de darle vueltas a esto y decidió centrarse en todo el trabajo pendiente.

Tenía mucho que hacer aquella noche.

…...

A la mañana siguiente la despertaron los golpes que alguien estaba dando en la puerta de su despacho.

Se mostró confusa y desorientada,alzándose poco a poco de la cama que había sacado del sofá.

Sin arreglarse la ropa o el pelo,se arrastró por la cama,aun soñolienta por las pocas horas dormidas, y abrió la puerta de par en par desde allí,casi dandose de bruces con Naruto,que había ido a echar un vistazo cuando los jóvenes que trabajaban con Matsuri le informaron que no contestaba y sabían que estaba allí dentro.

-¿Si?-preguntó esta con la voz grave por el sueño,aun sin ver a través de los ojos dormidos con quien estas hablando.

-Etto...-Naruto no sabía hacia donde mirar. Matsuri tenía la camiseta subida hasta casi enseñar el sujetador y los pantalones,que se había abierto para dormir más cómoda,seguían del mismo modo,mostrandole a este un conjunto de ropa interior negro y lila muy mono.

Matsuri reptó de nuevo por la cama al ver que quien molestaba su sueño no hablaba,y cogió todos los dibujos que había estado haciendo toda la noche,acercándose de nuevo a él y dándoselos, pensando que la habían sacado de la cama para eso.

Naruto los cogió y les echó un vistazo,quedando impresionado con los resultados.

-¿Has hecho todo esto en una sola noche?-le preguntó,sin poder ocultar la sorpresa y la admiración de su voz.

Esta solo puso asentir,volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

Cuando vio eso, Naruto recordó por que estaba allí y se aclaró la voz para intentar parecer más serio de lo que en verdad estaba.

-Matsuri,¿te encuentras bien?. Tus ayudantes estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-Bueno...-dijo esta,restregándose los ojos.-No he dormido mucho y tengo el sueño pesado. Si han llamado a la puerta,lo más seguro es que...-Se tapó la boca por que le sobrevino un bostezó.-Lo más seguro es que ni les oyera-le dijo,acabándose de despertar ya del todo.

-Bien. Ahora que he comprobado que todo esta bien,ya nos podemos quedar todos tranquilos- aseguró este,saliendo ya del cuarto.

Entonces,esta recordó lo que había ocurrido con el señor presidente la noche antes y volvió a incorporarse de golpe.

-¡Espere!-exclamó,haciendo que Naruto se quedara paralizado en la puerta.-Yo...quería preguntarle algo.

Este se volvió de nuevo hacia ella,a esperas de su pregunta,pero ahora ella no estaba tan segura de hacerla,ya que,en realidad,no era de su importancia,pero...

-¿Al ….al señor presidente le ocurre algo?.

Su jefe de sección la miró,sin comprender muy bien su pregunta.

-Bueno...es que...ayer por la noche estábamos los dos aquí...y...

El rostro de este se iluminó al comprender lo que esta estaba tratando de preguntarle.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila. No esta loco ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que se vuelve así por la noche.

-¿Y ve que eso no es normal?-le dijo esta.

-Bueno...eso se debe a un profesor nuestro en la universidad. Nos tenía a todos machacados y nadie conseguía aprobar sus exámenes. Pero Gaara no quería rendirse así como así, así que se esforzó todo lo que pudo y más,pasando muchas noches sin dormir. Consiguió sacar un 5 raspado con aquel profesor,pero,a cambio,desarrolló esa especie de doble personalidad que sale solo de noche. Es bastante irritable bajo esa forma, así que ten cuidado si te quedas mucho de noche por aquí-le dijo este antes de despedirse de ella y salir de el despacho,cerrando tras él.

Esta simplemente se quedó en aquella cama,sentada,mirando la puerta cerrada.

¿Qué bajo aquella forma era más irritable?.

Era cierto que era bastante extraño y que de buenas a primeras,daba miedo,pero con ella había sido bastante amable,contando con que esta se había colado en su despacho con la intención de utilizar su baño privado.

Después de aquello,agitó la cabeza,aun confusa por la información,y se puso en pie,recogiendo la cama y recomponiendo su imagen.

Se intentó quitar algunas arrugas de la camiseta,sin mucho éxito,y se abrochó los pantalones,sonrojándose mientras se daba cuenta que había estado hablando con su jefe todo aquel tiempo enseñándole su ropa interior.

Después ,se peinó el corto cabello con los dedos y salió del despacho, siendo rápidamente rodeada por todos sus ayudantes,preguntándole sin parar si se encontraba bien.

Al parecer,los había tenido realmente preocupados.

-Si,si-les dijo,sonriendo.-Podéis quedaros tranquilos,que estoy sana y entera. Voy a bajar a desayunar algo en la cafetería,pero podéis dejarme todos los nuevos trabajos y todo lo que tengo que revisar sobre mi mesa,¿vale?.

Estos asintieron y la dejaron marchar sin mayores problemas.

Con un ánimo más vivo,después de despertarse completamente,esperó mientras tarareaba una canción de una serie de animación que estaba sacando adelante la empresa y a la que a ella le encantaba.

Pero dejó de tararear de golpe cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor y casi se dio de bruces con el señor presidente.

Como ella,mostraba la ropa algo arrugada,pero mucho menos que ella y estaba bien peinado, aunque sin dejar de lucir aquel estilo despeinado que solía lucir.

La miró fijamente con aquellos ojos agua marina,pero no le dijo nada en absoluto, así que ella subió y se colocó a su lado sin abrir la boca y sin saber bien donde mirar,ya que las paredes del artefacto estaban completamente desnudas y sin adornos. Solo aquel dorado arriba hasta el techo y marrón madera desde la cintura al suelo.

Ambos se bajaron en la planta baja y,a la misma par,entraron en la cafetería. Pero Gaara se colocó en la barra,la misma intención que había hecho ella,pero prefirió seguir caminando y sentarse en la mesa del fondo,desde donde se dio cuenta que se veía toda la cafetería,pero ella quedaba oculta por el resto de mesas de la sala.

Ahora entendía por que Hinata se sentaba ahí. Con lo tímida que era, ese era el lugar más provechoso.

Tras servir al presidente,la camarera se acercó rápidamente a ella y le tomó nota.

Mientras Matsuri esperaba su capuchino con extra de espuma y un trozo del pastel de avellanas y crema que tenían en el mostrador,observó como Gaara simplemente se tomaba un café solo,con un trozo de tarta de la que ella había pedido.

``Joder. Se va a pensar que lo estoy copiando´´,pensó irritada esta.

Pero este estaba ensimismado en su café,así que dudo que se hubiera dado cuenta de su pedido.

Mirada hacia el frente,con la vista perdida,mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de vez en cuando.

``Lo más seguro es que solo este pensando en trabajo´´,volvió a pensar esta,sin apartar los ojos de él incluso cuando le llevaron su pedido.

Pero cuando comenzó a desayunar,se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y agitó la cabeza, intentando alejar sus pensamientos de él.

¿Por qué narices siempre estaba igual?.

El presidente esto,el presidente aquello...

¡Ya estaba más que bien de todo aquel asunto!.

No podía seguir así. Debía centrarse en todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente,que no era poco en absoluto.

Terminó su desayuno lo antes que pudo y sin atragantarse,pagó la cuenta y se dirigió sin correr pero rápidamente hacia el ascensor,sin darse cuenta que este también se levantaba y se dirigía hacia allí.

Cuando se percató,las puertas del ascensor ya se cerraban,así que ella las detuvo con las manos,haciendo que las puertas volvieran a abrirse. Este,que había acelerado un poco el paso para subir,la miró de la misma forma dura,pero...

-Gracias-le oyó murmurar a este.

Matsuri en principio pensó que se lo había imaginado,ya que pensaba que el señor presidente no era del tipo de personas que dieran las gracias,pero,asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que lo había oído.

Después,solo se hizo de nuevo el silencio que parecía siempre acompañarlo.

Era un silencio incómodo que Matsuri no podía soportar.

-¡Que buen día hace hoy,¿verdad?-preguntó,nerviosa.

-Si no se te ocurre hablar de algo más interesante que el tiempo,mejor no hables-le dijo este de manera seca.

Matsuri se quedó callada de nuevo,pero ahora visiblemente molesta.

``¡¿Quien demonios se ha creído que es?´´,pensó para sus adentros.

Pero...claro,la respuesta llegó a ella con la rapidez de un rayo.

Era el presidente de la compañía donde ella trabajaba y era el hombre que podía despedirla. Solo por eso,se mordió la lengua,esperando ser capaz de seguir aguantando.

Este estaba mirando al frente,con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones de su traje, tan calmado como siempre,como si no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.

Matsuri se bajó en completo silencio de el ascensor,pero cuando las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, no pudo aguantarlo más y le sacó el dedo como si tuviera al presidente delante.

-No te cae muy bien el jefe,¿eh?-oyó una voz de mujer a su lado.

Esta se sobresaltó,volviéndose y quedando cara a cara frente una muchacha más o menos de su edad,tal vez algo mayor.

Tenía el cabello rosa corto,llegándole a penas por los hombros,con los ojos verdes,destacando eso aun más,teniendo la piel tan pálida como ella. Pero, había que admitirlo,la chica era preciosa. Y llevaba un vestido típicamente chino,con el cuello alto,manga corta y llegándole por debajo de las rodillas,pero con una abertura en el lateral izquierdo,de color rojo claro.

-Hola. Aun no nos han presentado. Soy Sakura Haruno,soy la organizadora del grupo que esta al lado de la tuya-le dijo,tendiéndole la mano.

Matsuri volvio a reprocharse por llevar una ropa tan sencilla como la que llevaba y le devolvió el apretó de la mano, amistosamente.

-Encantada. Yo soy Matsuri. Mucho gusto en conocerte-le dijo,sonriendo.

-Es tan agradable tener más chicas aquí-le dijo Sakura.-Somos bastante pocas en esta empresa que tengamos puestos importantes, así que todas tenemos que llevarnos bien.

-Ehh..si. Creo que tienes razón.

-Tengo entendido que estas sustituyendo a Jiraiya sensei, así que tu jefe de sección debe de ser Naruto,¿no?.

Ella asintió,sin comprender donde estaba el problema con aquello.

-Es un buen chico,pero es algo pesado y no se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo. Muchos dicen que se debe a que siempre estaba por hay de fiesta con Jiraiya sensei,pero...a saber.

Matsuri quería rebatir eso y ,abrió la boca para hacerlo,pero,una voz masculina llamando a Sakura la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-gritó esta,asustando a Matsuri.-¡¿Es que no me puedo tomar un pequeño descanso para conocer a mis compañeros o qué?.

Un hombre de la edad de Sakura aproximadamente se asomó desde una puerta hacia ellas. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro,con los ojos negros. Estaba serio,pero se notaba que era bastante guapo. Llevaba un traje completamente negro.

-Me parece muy bien que conozcas a tus compañeros,pero hazlo cuando termines tu trabajo, señorita Haruno-le dijo este de manera seca.

A Matsuri no supo por que,pero le recordó un poco a Gaara.

Pero Sakura cambió completamente de actitud al verlo,volviéndose modosa como un cachorro.

-¡P...por supuesto, Sasuke-kun!-exclamó,emocionada.

Ella casi podía ver sus ojos en forma de corazón mientras sonreía débilmente.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas ya a trabajar. Yo también tengo cosas pendientes.

Esta asintió,ya caminando hacia la puerta,con lo que ella dudo que la estuviera escuchando.

Lo dejó estar y entró a su despacho,saludando a sus ayudantes.

Resolvió algunas dudas que tenían algunos de ellos sobre sus dibujos,revisó más proyectos que le habían dejado encima de la mesa y observó la montaña de encargos que debía encargarse ella.

Pero ya había pasado una noche allí y no tenía ropa para cambiarse, así que,tuviera trabajo o no,esa noche necesitaba ir a casa,aunque solo fuera para traerse más ropa y más cosas necesarias.

Dibujó todo lo que pudo durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde,sin parar excepto para tomar la ensalada que Hinata le llevó a la hora de comer cuando se encontró con una de sus ayudantes y le dijo que no había salido casi de allí.

-Sé que eres nueva y crees que debes demostrar algo,pero no es así. Como sigas trabajando de ese modo,vas a caer enferma-le dijo,cuando entró en el despacho y le dejó la ensalada en una silla,ya que la mesa estaba plagado de papeles.

-No te pongas así. Es solo que no quiero que se me acumule mucho el trabajo. Además,estoy acostumbrada a trabajar así. No tienes por que preocuparte-le dijo,sonriendo.

Esta la miro,sin dejar de estar preocupada,pero debía volver a trabajar,así que la dejó estar.

Al ver que ya eran las 9 y media de la noche,recogió un poco todos los papeles,dibujos y proyectos que tenía diseminados incluso por el suelo del despacho y salió de allí.

Llamó al ascensor,pensando las cosas que debía traerse de casa para dejarlas en el despacho permanentemente y percatándose que,de nuevo,se había quedado ella sola en la planta, quedando congelada cuando ambas puertas se abrieron y volvio a encontrarse cara a cara con Gaara,que también iba a bajo.

Se subió a regañadientes en el ascensor,pensando que si se alejaba de las puertas y esperaba al siguiente se vería demasiado obvio su animadversión hacia su jefe.

Pero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho,mirando molesta hacia un lado,ya que no pensaba abrir la boca para que este le contestara fríamente de nuevo.

Y entonces recordó que era de noche y lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Observó a su jefe,percatándose que no llevaba puesta la chaqueta y que llevaba un cigarrillo apagado en su boca,esperando salir de allí para encenderlo.

``¡Mierda!´´,pensó esta.``Ya se ha transformado´´.

Se puso tensa,ya que con aquellos cambios de actitud no sabía a que atenerse.

-Esta noche no te quedas trabajando,¿eh?-le preguntó este,sin volverse a mirarla.

-Si. Ummm..no es bueno que me quede tantas noches seguidas en la oficina.

-Creo que,entonces,nos ha pasado lo mismo.

-Pues si. Eso es lo que parece,señor-casi murmuró esta,sintiendo como se le iba muriendo la voz.

-No me llames ``señor´´. Tengo un nombre,¿sabes?-le dijo este con irritación.

-Es mi jefe. No es bueno que lo llame por su nombre-argumentó esta.

-Estamos fuera de las horas de trabajo. Y fuera de las horas de trabajo tengo nombre-le dijo este, volviéndose por primera vez a mirarla.

Esta se le quedó mirarlo,sin saber que decir para refutarlo.

Le dijera lo que dijera,él seguía siendo su jefe. En realidad,era como si tuviera dos jefes, ya que con su doble personalidad era lo más acertado.

Este seguía manteniéndole la mirada,a la espera de su contestación.

El ascensor no parecía llegar nunca al último piso y esta acabó por suspirar.

-Esta bien. Gaara,estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre que nos parecemos.

-Pues si-dijo este,pareciendo más tranquilo,volviéndose de nuevo hacia las puertas de el ascensor.

Los pocos pisos más que quedaban los bajaron en silencio.

Ya no tenían nada más de lo que hablar, así que esforzar más la conversación seria demasiado arriesgado,ya que aun recordaba que Naruto le había dicho lo irritable que podía estar bajo esa forma.

Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Matsuri casi salio corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada,donde solo quedaba el guarda de seguridad.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de el edificio,se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún autobús o tren que coger que la llevaran hasta casa. Así que casi le era imposible ir a casa andando a aquella horas.

Si su vida fuera un anime,en aquel mismo momento un aire frío con copos de nieve hubiera soplado a su alrededor.

Pero había visto demasiadas películas y series de animación y en aquel momento tenía que preocuparse por como volver a casa.

Podía llamar un taxi a las malas,pero eso seria irse demasiado de su presupuesto solo por un despiste.

Observó las calles vacías y oscuras.

Bueno...no le quedaba de otro modo.

Observó un mercedes de lineas clásicas de color negro que pasó por delante de ella,pero cuando este se detuvo,ella miró a otro lado,pensando que no era de buena educación mirar fijamente.

El coche dio marcha atrás al mismo tiempo que se bajaba la ventanilla,con lo que ella pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Te tengo que llevar a algún lado?-le preguntó Gaara desde el interior del coche.

-N...no,gracias. Esperaré un taxi e iré a casa.

-No seas tonta. Si te puedo llevar a casa,¿por qué te vas a gastar parte de tu sueldo en un taxi?.

-De verdad,no tiene por que preocuparse.

Este se pellizcó el puente de la nariz,visiblemente molestó,mientras soltaba una nube de humo.

-Eres muy cabezota. Esa cabezonería me saca de quicio-le aseguró este.

``Estupendo. Lo que mejor que me venia a mi ahora era enfadar al jefe´´,pensó ella, a su vez irritada.

-Está bien-accedió esta,mostrándose molesta y subiendo el coche.-Pero que sepas que solo lo hago para que dejes de estar molesto-le dijo esta.

-Hablas como si no te cayera bien-le dijo este,poniendo el coche de nuevo en movimiento.

Matsuri se volvió hacia él cuando terminó de abrocharse el cinturón,con cara de ``¿Me estas vacilando?.¿Cuando me has caído bien?´´.

Este la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-Vale. Ya me ha quedado claro que mi yo de por las mañanas no te cae muy bien.

Esta lo miró,sorprendida.

-¿Eres consciente de...?.

-¿De que tengo doble personalidad?. Por supuesto. Es tan obvio que lo noto hasta yo. Aunque no hice eso de cambiarme el nombre. Poca gente me ve de noche como para tener que cambiármelo.

Esto ya era demasiado surrealista.

Estaba en el coche de su jefe,que la estaba llevando a casa mientras le hablaba tranquilamente sobre su doble personalidad,tan calmado como si hablara del tiempo.

-Y...si sabes que es lo que te ocurre,¿por qué no intentas arreglarlo?.

-¿Para qué?-le preguntó este,dando otra calada al cigarrillo.-Estoy bajo mucha tensión, así que con este yo me relajo un montón.

-Osea...que tu doble personalidad es como tu método de relax,¿no?.

-Algo así. He tenido una vida demasiado dura-le comentó,pero ya no dijo nada más.

``Bastante ha hablado ya´´,pensó esta.

Le había hablado de su doble personalidad,de problemas de su vida...

Demasiadas cosas que una empleada no quisiera saber de su jefe.

-Puede hablar con sinceridad de esto. No me voy a ofender ni nada de eso.¿Qué opinas?.

-Pues...que si sabes que es lo que te pasa y crees que es lo mejor para poder seguir tu vida como hasta ahora,haces bien-le dijo,mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Y que piensas de mi yo de por las mañanas?-le preguntó,volviendo a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Vaya!.¡Mi casa ya esta cerca!. Puedes parar por aquí.

Gaara miró por la ventanilla de Matsuri el edificio que esta le señalaba.

-¿Vives ahí?-le preguntó este.

-Si. Justo ahí. Así que ya puedes parar por aquí.

-Muy bien-dijo este,haciendo exactamente lo que le decía,colocando el coche al lado de la acera.

-Bueno...Muchas gracias por traerme, Gaara -le dijo esta,sonriendo.

-Nos veremos mañana-le dijo este,asintiendo con la cabeza.

Matsuri hizo intención de abrir la puerta,pero esta no lo hizo. Pensando que no lo había hecho bien,lo volvio a intentar,con el mismo resultado.

-Etto... Gaara,la puerta no se abre.

Este observó la voluta de humo que creó,reclinado hacia atrás,de manera despreocupada en el asiento del coche.

-Eso es por que no hemos acabado de hablar,¿no crees?-le dijo este,mirándola de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo.

Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió toda la espalda de Matsuri mientras tragaba saliva.

Aquello no pintaba muy bien.

**Fin.**

**Otro capitulo más terminado.**

**Debo agradece los tres reviews que he recibido( gracias Selene-Moonlight,Kooneko y a Anika-san...) y pediros que si os ha gustado o no,dejéis más reviews,¿si?.**

**Gracias a ellos he visto que la doble personalidad de Gaara a gustado, aunque en realidad lo hice por que no sabía muy bien como resolver la situación del despacho cuando él es un personaje que no refleja casi nada,por lo menos,no de forma abierta.**

**Espero poder seguir subiendo cada capitulo cada semana,pero no estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo por que,como ya he puesto en otros fanfic,yo escribo dependiendo de mi inspiración.**

**También pediros ,si se os ocurre otro nombre para la personalidad de noche de Gaara,me lo digáis,¿si?. Por que a lo mejor si decide ponerse un nombre a parte.**

**Matsuri siempre me pareció que tenía carácter,pero le cuesta mucho sacarlo, así que ya iré creando situaciones donde se pueda ver,¿si?.**

**Y...creo que ya no me queda más que decir ni comentar de este capitulo, así que...**

**Hasta luego y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues...como ya llevo haciendo dos capis,os saludo de nuevo mientras que os presento el capitulo 3 de esta historias y os dejaré tranquilos hasta que os leáis el capitulo antes de comentar algo,ya que ahora mismo tampoco es que se me ocurra nada.**

**Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 3._

Matsuri observó a Gaara con el miedo reflejado en los ojos mientras este la observaba a su vez con aire despreocupado,como si él no hubiera sido el que había cerrado la puerta del vehículo, impidiendole salir.

-¿Qué...qué nos queda por hablar?-preguntó Matsuri con reticencia.

-Te he hecho una pregunta y no has contestado.

Esta siguió observándole,pensando si podía llamar la atención de alguien si gritaba,pero a esas horas no se veía a nadie por las calles.

Naruto le había dicho que el Gaara que aparecía de noche podía ser irritable,pero...¿tan podía ser un psicópata?.

-¿Qué pregunta?-le preguntó ella a su vez,sin apartar la vista de la calle por si aparecía alguien por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué te parece mi yo de las mañanas?. He notado un cierto aire hostil en ti cuando estas con él.

Esta se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Solo querías hablarme de eso?

-Si.¿De qué otra cosa iba a ser sino?.

Esta pensó en todas las formas de asesinamiento que se le habían pasado por la cabeza al ver que no la dejaba bajar,pero intentó apartar eso de su mente.

-Nada. No podría ser otra cosa-le contestó,intentando sonreír más tranquila.

-Entonces...dime...¿por qué esa actitud con el Gaara de las mañanas?.

-No es por nada. Es solo que es un borde y no puedo soportar ese aire altivo que parece que le rodea.

-¿Sólo por eso?. Ya deberías acostumbrarte a eso.

-Pero aun así me molesta. No lo puedo evitar.¿Es todo lo que querías saber?.

Este asintió y abrió las puertas del vehículo,haciendo que Matsuri se bajara,mucho más segura ahora que se encontraba en la calle.

-Descansa bien esta noche,que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por delante-le dijo este desde el interior del coche,lanzando ya el cigarrillo consumido por la ventanilla.

-Etto...si. Muchas gracias, Gaara.

Este asintió con la cabeza y arrancó,desapareciendo poco después a la vuelta de una esquina.

Matsuri se llevo una mano al pecho,diciéndose a si misma que si le latía el corazón tan deprisa solo se debía a que se había sentido encerrada y aterrada por la presencia de su jefe.

Intentó dejar de pensar en esto y se marchó a su piso.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, llegó corriendo a la compañía.

Su despertador se había quedado sin pilas y había tenido que coger todo lo que quería dejar en su despacho,ya que esa noche pensaba quedarse allí trabajando.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor,rezando a quien le tuviera aprecio por allí arriba que no se le hubiera acumulado mucho trabajo en su ausencia. Y que sus chicos hubieran podido apañarse mientras ella no estaba presente.

En ese momento, Gaara se colocó a su lado,observando su turbación,sin que esta se percatara de su presencia.

Se montaron ambos en el ascensor,siendo ese momento en el que ella se percató de su presencia, mostrándose alarmada.

Pero este no la miró, así que no pareció darse cuenta de que acababa de llegar.

-Matsuri-dijo este de repente.

-¿S...sí?-murmuró ella,esperando a que le echara la bronca.

-Deberías abrocharte los pantalones.

Ella bajó la vista y vio ,efectivamente, que el cierre de sus vaqueros estaba abierto,dejando a la vista la tira de su ropa interior.

Se había vestido tan deprisa al ver la hora que no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Se sonrojó,dejó caer la bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas y se abrochó los vaqueros,dandose cuenta que las puertas se habían abierto ya e iban a cerrarse.

Dio un ligero grito,cogió la bolsa,consiguió abrir la puerta y salió.

-Y así que soy un altivo y un borde,¿eh?-le oyó murmurar a su espalda.

Matsuri se volvió rápidamente,alarmada,pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado.

Sabía que el Gaara de noche le había medio obligado a decir lo que pensaba,pero no esperaba que el Gaara de día se molestara por ello. Es más,esperaba un cambio en su actitud con ella ya que sabía lo que pensaba.

Espero un segundo.

Si de verdad hubiera querido vengarse de ella por aquello,no le hubiera dicho nada y la hubiera dejado a hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

Pensó que a lo mejor si que había cambiado algo y entró en su despacho, saludando alegremente a sus ayudantes.

Colocó sus cosas en los cajones de la mesa de su escritorio y comenzó a ver cuales eran los trabajos más urgentes,hasta que oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, así que se puso en pie, abriendo la puerta,ya que había comenzado a tener la costumbre de mantenerla cerrada para que nadie la molestara mientras trabajaba.

Nada más abrir,casi cayó sobre ella una montaña de papeles que Naruto le estaba trayendo.

-El presidente a dicho que te tienes que encargar de todo esto tú sola. No sé lo que le has echo, pero parece molesto.

En ese instante,el alma de Matsuri abandonó su cuerpo como en un anime y oyó la voz de Naruto preguntándole si se encontraba bien a lo lejos,como si se encontrara a kilometros de distancia.

Mientras intentaba recomponerse del susto,le dejo pasar y le indico la mesa con la mano para que dejara todo aquello allí.

-En serio, Matsuri,¿qué le has hecho al presidente para que te empapele con tanto trabajo?.

-No lo sé-murmuro ella,acercándose a su mesa,revisando por encima los papeles, viendo que casi todo eran bocetos para alguna serie o manga.

-Pues espero que se arregle pronto o no podrás ver pronto la luz del sol con todo este trabajo-le dijo con su típica forma de animar a los demás.

-Gracias-murmuró ella, hundiéndose en su silla.

-¡Matsuri,he visto todo lo que te ha encargado el señor presidente y...!-gritó Hinata,entrando en el despacho,pero,cuando su vista recayó sobre Naruto,se quedó congelada en la puerta,sin saber que decir.

-Así que tú también has notado la extraña forma de comportarse de Gaara,¿eh?-le preguntó este sonriendo.

-Etto...s...si-murmuró ella,sonrojándose.-Será mejor que arregles lo que allá pasado con él, por que, sino...-le dijo esta,ya mirándola a ella.

-¡No!-exclamó ella,dando un golpe con la mano sobre la montaña de papeles que había sobre su mesa.-Yo no he hecho nada malo, así que no tengo nada por lo que disculparme. Además, si cree que no podré con todo este trabajo,esta muy equivocado.

-Pero es mucho trabajo para ti sola-le dijo Hinata.

-Es cierto. A Gaara no le gana nadie en cabezota-le dijo Naruto, secundándola.

-Pues yo seré la primera-les dijo Matsuri con determinación.

…...

Unas pocas horas después se arrepintió de sus palabras.

El trabajo era,como ya le habían dicho,demasiado para ella sola.

Sus ayudantes se prestaron para ayudarla con el trabajo sin que se enterara nadie,pero ella les dijo que no quería que se metieran en problemas por su culpa, así que se quedó ella sola con todo el trabajo en la oficina.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche.

Se desperezó,observando que su montaña de trabajo apenas había menguado,y suspiró, agotada, poniéndose en pie y observando la oficina vacía.

Necesitaba una ducha,pensó de repente.

Cogió algo de ropa y una toalla de uno de sus cajones y se dirigió al despacho del presidente.

Se detuvo un momento cuando iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta,pero pensó que a esas Gaara de noche tendría el control. Y él no era tan malo.

Abrió la puerta,observando el despacho con detenimiento,pero este estaba vacío y a oscuras.

Era extraño,pero parecía que este se había ido a casa aquella noche,algo que no parecía ser muy normal.

Por si acaso,se acercó a la puerta del baño muy despacio y apoyó el oído en esta,asegurándose que el cuarto estaba vacío y abrió la puerta.

Dejó la ropa sobre el lavabo,se desnudó y entró en el pie de ducha.

Cuando el agua tocó su piel, Matsuri se sintió muchísimo mejor,como si el agua tuviera el poder de llevarse todos sus problemas,relajándose por primera vez en muchas horas.

Pero la sacó de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad el ruido que hizo la puerta del baño al cerrarse.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su lado izquierdo,ya que el pie de ducha no había cortina alguna y el sonido venia de allí.

Allí,tranquilamente de pie,estaba Gaara,que al ver que lo miraba,alzó la mano,saludándola.

Ella soltó un grito que pudo ser oído sin problemas por todo el edificio y,tal vez,los edificios vecinos. Gaara se sobresaltó con el grito y no sabía que pasaba hasta que notó que Matsuri había comenzado a lanzarle todas las cosas que tenía a mano,incluyendo su propia ropa, haciendo que este se tuviera que quitar un sujetador del pelo.

Viendo que esta no pensaba tranquilizarse mientras estuviera allí,salio mientras ella se cubría con sus manos cuando se quedó sin nada que lanzar.

Al rato, ella salio del baño,ya vestida,sonrojada y con la vista baja.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?-le preguntó este, apoyado despreocupadamente en la pared.

-Ha entrado en el baño mientras me bañaba-le dijo esta,con tono de reproche,pero sin atreverse a mirarlo aun a los ojos.

-Es mi despacho-dijo este,como si fuera lo más normal y obvio del mundo.

-Pero yo pensaba que ya no estaba en la oficina.

-Estaba dando una vuelta por las oficinas vacías. Es agradable cuando no hay nadie.

Ella siguió allí de pie a su lado,sin saber que hacer.

-Pero entró en el baño sabiendo que había alguien dentro.

-Bueno...tú hiciste lo mismo mientras yo me bañaba. Es lo justo.

-¿Así es como actuáis los dos?-le dijo ella,alzando al fin la cabeza,con la rabia brillando en sus ojos.-¿Os vengáis de todos aquellos que os hacen algo que vosotros creéis que es malo solo por que sí,aunque esa persona no lo haya hecho a mal?.

-No es venganza-le dijo este,tranquilo.-Es justicia.

Matsuri comenzó a ver todos los desaires que ambos le estaban haciendo pasando por su mente como una película y ya no aguantó más.

Gaara,que había estado mirando muy calmado hacia otro lado,se volvio hacia ella al ver que no decía nada más,encontrándose que esta estaba temblando y vio brillar una lágrima en su mejilla.

-Matsuri-murmuró este,intentando colocar una mano en su hombro.

Pero esta alzó la cabeza de golpe,haciéndole ver que las lagrimas eran de rabia y temblaba por la rabia contenida,y le dio una cachetada en toda la cara con la mano abierta y bien estirada, haciendo que la cabeza de este girara hacia un lado,cambiando de color rápidamente de un pálido a un rojo oscuro.

-¡Los dos no podéis ser más detestables,malditos psicópatas marginados!-les gritó a los dos,saliendo rápidamente del despacho a continuación.

Gaara se quedó allí de pie,sujetándose la mejilla,aun sin saber que demonios era lo que acababa de pasar allí.

``¿Nos habremos pasado un poco?´´,preguntó el Gaara de las mañanas desde algún rincón de su mente,tambien sintiéndose herido por el golpe.

…...

Lo normal después de aquel incidente, hubiera sido que Matsuri hubiera recogido sus cosas y se hubiera marchado. Pero nadie había dicho nada de despido y ella sabía que ese golpe se lo tenía bien merecido. Además,tenia trabajo pendiente, así que no se movería de allí hasta que el presidente fuera personalmente a su despacho a despedirla.

En el fondo,estaba temblando por que ni ella se había esperado perder así los papeles,pero había sido así y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Observó la montaña de trabajo y simplemente se dejó arrastrar a aquella montaña.

…...

Por la mañana temprano, Gaara estaba en la puerta del despacho de Matsuri,observando a esta a través de las cristaleras de las paredes,de las cuales ella había olvidado bajar las persianas,dormida tranquilamente encima de la mesa como estaba,sobre los encargos que él le había dado.

Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

En el despacho de esta empezó a sonar el teléfono,haciendo que esta levantara la cabeza de golpe, con una hoja que tardó un poco desprenderse de su cara,buscando el teléfono por la mesa,sepultado lo más seguro debajo de alguna de las montañas que tenía allí montadas.

Este se llevó la mano a la cara para ocultar la sonrisa torcida que se había formado en su cara viéndola buscar el teléfono,aun medio dormida.

-¿Busca a la sensei Matsuri?-preguntó una de las ayudantes de Matsuri,que se había colocado al lado del presidente.

Este se sobresaltó un poco y colgó el teléfono,con lo que ella en el interior del despacho volvio a acurrucarse encima de la montaña de papeles y volvio a quedarse dormida.

-No. No la necesito ahora mismo.

La ayudante asintió,pero...si el presidente no iba a hablar con la sensei,no entendía muy bien que hacia allí.

Al ver que este no contestaba ni hacia ningún otro gesto,ni siquiera la miraba,ella decidió volver a lo suyo y lo dejó estar,dirigiéndose a su mesa y viendo por donde había dejado su trabajo la noche anterior.

Este siguió observando a Matsuri,que ya estaba durmiendo placidamente de nuevo.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta,sorprendiéndose de que esta estuviera abierta,pero Matsuri había estado demasiado enfadada para acordarse de cerrar después de dar un portazo, y se acercó a la mesa de esta,pensando si despertarla o no.

Se la quedó observando un poco,preguntándose por que era tan divertido molestarla,aunque, al mismo tiempo le molestaba verla mal.

Se acercó a las cristaleras de las paredes y bajó las persianas.

Después se acercó a la mesa y se agachó a su lado,observándola dormir.

Apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía entre los ojos y se lo colocó detrás del oído, intentando observarla mejor. Esta descansaba placidamente,con los labios un poco separados y con unas marcas de hojas y pintura en la cara.

¿Por qué estaba allí?.¿Por qué no la despertaba y la despedía?. Seria lo más normal después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior,pero aun así...no había ido allí con esa intención.

Entonces...

¿Con qué intención había ido al despacho?.

Se revolvió el cabello,algo molesto por que ninguno de los dos Gaara sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Seria mejor marcharse.

…...

Matsuri se restregó los ojos,todavía algo cansada,pero nadie había venido a despedirla,algo que la ayudo a relajarse.

Se incorporó del sofá,donde estaba en ese momento,algo confusa,con una sensación de hormigueo en los labios.

Juraría que había estado sentada en la mesa cuando se había quedado dormida,pero...¿qué hacia entonces en el sofá?.

Observó sus piernas donde se había arrebujado la manta que tenía encima del sofá para dormir, pensando que ella no había llegado allí por sus propios medios,poniéndose en pie.

Abrió las persianas de su despacho,pensando completamente segura de que ella no las había bajado.

Una de sus ayudantes llamó a la puerta,que tenía unas dudas sobre algunos de sus dibujos.

La ayudó como pudo,aun pensando que había pasado en su despacho,con lo que la ayudante vio que le ocurría algo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo con el presidente?-le preguntó,preocupada.

-¿Con el presidente?-preguntó ella,confusa.-¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo con él?.

-Bueno...como entró esta mañana temprano en su despacho,pensé que habría hablado algo importante con usted,ya que también bajó las persianas.

Matsuri se quedó mirándola fijamente,pensando que aquello no podía ser posible.

¿Para qué iba entrar el presidente en su despacho sin siquiera despertarla y marchándose sin más dejándola tumbada y arropada en el sofá?.

Como vio que su ayudante seguía observándola detenidamente,con visible preocupación en su rostro, ella le sonrió de manera relajante.

-No ha pasado nada malo, así que puedes quedarte tranquila. Habrá entrado para ver como iba con el trabajo que me ha encomendado.

Cuando utilizó la palabra``habrá´´,la ayudante se la quedó mirando,aun más confusa,tal vez preguntándose por que ella no estaba segura de ello.

Ya le gustaría a Matsuri saber por que había entrado Gaara a su despacho.

Pero,obviamente,nunca se lo preguntaría al Gaara de las mañanas con lo borde que era. Pero sobretodo,no se lo preguntaría por que no pensaba hablarle hasta que este no le hablara a ella.

Y no pensaba volver a su despacho,así tuviera que lavarse con pañuelos en el baño de chicas para seguir con el trabajo.

Se puso en pie,haciendo que la ayudante también se pusiera en pie,y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

-De verdad que puedes quedarte tranquila, Hiwa. Ahora las dos debemos volver al trabajo si queremos no perder el ritmo de trabajo,¿si?.

Esta asintió,aun no muy convencida,pero salio del despacho,volviendo a su trabajo.

Matsuri se hundió en su silla,subiendo las piernas sobre esta y se quedó mirando al techo, volviendo a preguntarse por que había entrado el presidente allí si ni siquiera la había despertado ni dejado ninguna nota.

Al pensar en notas,observó la mesa,por si acaso si le había dejado algo,pero...no, allí no había ninguna nota.

Volvió a recordar la sensación de hormigueo en los labios que había sentido al despertar,pero agitó la cabeza,pensando que la idea que había pasado por su cabeza por un momento era completamente imposible.

-Será mejor que siga con el trabajo antes de que ese creído venga a decirme que no hago bien mi trabajo-se murmuró así misma,intentando concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo, consiguiendo lograrlo cuando una de las propuestas para una película de animación le llamó la atención.

Sin embargo,los ayudantes no estaban tan tranquilos.

Hiwa les había contado a los demás la extraña visita del presidente y como la sensei se había quedado extrañada ante la noticia de saber que había estado allí.

-¿Qué pensáis que ha venido a hacer?-le preguntó a ellos.

A todos los demás no les quedo de otra más que encogerse de hombros.

-Pero estaremos pendientes-dijo uno de ellos.-No podemos dejar que el presidente abrume de trabajo a la sensei o la despiste de su tarea. Le prometimos a sensei Jiraiya que cuidaríamos de ella, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Se volvieron a la vez para mirar a Matsuri,que estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se percató de todas las miradas puestas en su persona,aunque estornudo de golpe,asegurándose así misma que no se había resfriado.

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

**Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo,pero la inspiración no ha podido llegar mucho durante estos días,ya que estaba haciendo cosas y me había ido de viaje y he tenido que escribir una historia de One Piece sobre Ace de universo alternativo que no me había dejado tranquila hasta que la tuve ya escrita,con el capitulo de Sanji incluido.**

**También sé que me ha salido este capitulo tan largo como el resto de los capítulos,pero intentaré recompensarlo haciendo el capitulo 4 un poco más largo,ya que no me gusta ir haciendo los capítulos más cortos.**

**Otra cosa que también quería decir es que agradezco muchísimo a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo mi historia y que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Sin ellas,a lo mejor me animaría menos a escribir y a saber cuando subiría los capítulos. Te animan muchísimo los review y las notas de que tienen la historia en alerta.**

**Muchísimas gracias,de verdad.-^^-.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso ya esta todo dicho por ahora.**

**Espero veros a todos vosotros en los siguientes capítulos,¿si?.**

**Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me alegra ver que mi idea de los dos Gaara y Matsuri mangaka ha gustado tanto. Sobre todo se me ocurrió por que estoy en el bachiller de artes y quiero ser ilustradora(osea:dibujante de cómics, novelas gráficas o películas de animación).**

**Espero que la historia os siga gustando como hasta ahora.^^. Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 4._

Matsuri estaba en su despacho,dibujando como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras sus asistentes la miraban a través de las cristaleras, sin poder hacer nada por ella excepto llevarle algo de comida, ya que si no lo hacían, Matsuri ni se acordaba que tenía que hacerlo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo sobre que esa sobrecarga de trabajo era totalmente injusta,pero ….claro, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a decirle aquello al presidente si querían seguir estando en su puesto de trabajo.

Esta salió de golpe de su oficina, llevando en brazos una montaña de proyectos y bocetos, con lo que los ayudantes corrieron hacia ella,intentando ayudarla.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Puedo yo sola. Aunque el presidente no se lo crea,puedo con todo lo que me he eche. No he estado oyendo toda mi vida burlas sobre mis trabajos y dejándome las pestañas para que me reconocieran para que un niñato trajeado se me ponga chulito-dijo con un alto tono de malestar en la voz que los hizo a todos retroceder un poco de ella, algo intimidados.

Si iba con aquel ánimo a ver al presidente, lo más seguro era que se fuera a liar alguna que no iba a acabar muy bien, así que uno de los chicos se acercó al teléfono y contacto con Naruto,pidiéndole por favor que detuviera a la sensei Matsuri y fuera él mismo el que le llevara los trabajos al presidente, ya que sentían que las cosas iban a acabar mal si resultaban de otra forma.

Este asintió y se dirigió al ascensor, interceptando a Matsuri, que mostraba una expresión en su rostro de``No te acerques´´.

-¡Vaya!.¿Ya has terminado con tu trabajo?. Dámelo,que ya me encargaré de dárselo yo a Gaara.

-¡Debo dárselo en persona!-exclamó esta,haciéndole retroceder en el mismo momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dandose cuenta que él se había quedado fuera y no había conseguido detenerla.

Esta siguió subiendo en el ascensor,intentando contenerse y calmarse.

Se había pasado un día entero sin salir de su despacho para darle en los morros al señor presidente y que se diera cuenta que no iba a poder con ella tan fácilmente.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino, esta llegó hasta la mesa de Hinata y le preguntó si el presidente estaba en su despacho y si se hallaba ocupado.

Esta revisó algo en su ordenador antes de contestar.

-No. El señor Gaara solo esta revisando informes ahora mismo.¿Le aviso de que quieres verle?- le preguntó,ya con la mano en el auricular para avisarle.

-No. Tranquila. Ya le informaré yo misma.

Y,cogiendo de nuevo toda la montaña de trabajos,abrió la puerta del despacho con el codo y entró dentro, haciendo que Gaara alzara la cabeza de golpe,sorprendido al verla entrar con todo aquello.

-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó este,de manera seca.

-Esto...es...-dejó la montaña de papeles sobre la mesa de este,dejándolos caer de manera pesada.-Todo el trabajo que usted mismo me encargó.

-¿Ya lo has terminado todo?-dijo este,echando un vistazo a los primeros dibujos.

-Así es.¿Me necesita para algo más?.

Gaara la miró con la vista baja,percatándose de la manera seca en la que esta se estaba dirigiendo a él.

-No. Por ahora,eso es todo-le dijo como si no estuviera sorprendido de aquello.

Matsuri apretó los puños,molesta.

Al menos, había esperado unas palabras de admiración por lo rápido que había acabado con todo o algo,pero este seguía tan borde como siempre y no parecía tener la intención de reconocer fácilmente su trabajo.

Este la miro,descansando su cabeza entre las manos cruzadas.

-¿Quieres algo más?-le preguntó,al ver que esta no se había movido del sitio.

-No. Eso era todo-le dijo esta, con el tono de voz aun más seco que el anterior ,y salió del despacho prácticamente lanzando chispas,haciendo que en el rostro de este se formara una pequeña sonrisa,ya que esta era incapaz de esconder completamente sus pensamientos.

El aura oscura que salia de ella hizo que nadie quisiera subirse en el ascensor con Matsuri y ninguno de sus ayudantes dijo nada cuando paso como una flecha hasta encerrarse en su despacho.

-¡MALDITO CABRONAZO ARROGANTE Y PRETENSIOSO!.¡CÓMO ME GUSTARÍA QUE ALGUIEN TE PUSIERA EN TU LUGAR!.

Todos en la oficina se la quedaron mirando,sorprendidos y los de las oficinas cercanas se preguntaron que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sensei Matsuri,¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Hiwa,la chica que había visto entrar a Gaara en el despacho.

-Si. No me pasa nada-dijo esta, calmadamente sentada en su silla, viendo que era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.-¿Acaso pensáis que me pasa algo?.

-Bueno...-pensó esta,dudosa de hablar o no.-Pensábamos que parecía algo molesta después de venir del despacho del señor presidente y pensábamos que a lo mejor había pasado algo malo.

-Podéis quedaros tranquilos-le aseguró ella.-Lo único que esta mal en ese tipo es su nivel de arrogancia y su forma de ver a los demás por debajo de él. Pero... ya nos encargaremos de cambiar eso-le aseguró esta.

-¿Y...se puede saber como piensa hacer eso, sensei?.

Esta alzó la vista desde su mesa ,dirigiéndole una sonrisa maléfica y llena de confianza en si misma.

-¿No te lo imaginas?.

…...

Matsuri no salio del despacho en lo que quedó de día, dibujando como una loca.

Incluso llamó a Naruto para que le diera más trabajo,ya que había acabado con el que tenía pendiente antes de que el señor Gaara le bombardeara con su trabajo injustificado.

Además, alguien no dejaba de llamar a su oficina y luego colgar,lo que solo había servido para que estuviera aun de peor humor que antes y había arrancado el cable del teléfono, dándoles un buen susto a sus ayudantes cuando la habían visto ponerse en pie y arrancar el cable con un grito lleno de rabia.

-¿No crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?-le dijo Sakura cuando vio como estaban todos asustados por el aire de furia que parecía que la rodeaba.

-No sé a que te refieres-le dijo esta a su vez,sin dejar de dibujar ni alzar la mirada de su mesa.

-Vamos, Matsuri. Es inútil que te enfrentes al presidente. Él es así. Nunca le he visto alagar a uno de sus dibujantes. No te lo tomes tan apecho.

-¡No!. Tú eres la que no lo entiende. Piensa que puede conmigo,pero le demostraré que no es así. Si no han podido todos los que me han rodeado hasta ahora,él no podrá.

Sakura intentó convencerla, incluso Hinata y Naruto fueron a hablar con ella,pero no hubo forma que dejara el trabajo por un minuto. Los ayudantes llamaron a Jiraiya sensei,pero este solo les dijo que dejaran la situación tal y como estaba, que no intentaran forzar nada o solo serviría para que la situación se volviera aun peor, así que solo observaron a su sensei trabajar, marchándose preocupados por ella cuando acabaron su jornada laboral, sin que ella aun hubiera salido del despacho.

Esta soltó el lápiz con el que había estado dibujando unas horas después, recostándose en la silla y dejando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la misma, suspirando mientras miraba el techo de su despacho, sabiendo que aquello no servia de nada y solo hacia que los demás se preocuparan, pero no lo podía evitar.

Gaara había herido su orgullo y no podía estar tranquila hasta que el daño estuviera reparado.

De repente,alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho y Gaara asomó la cabeza al interior ,con un cigarrillo en los labios.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó, más modoso de lo que Matsuri imaginó que lo vería jamás.

-Si vas a pasar, hazlo sin el cigarrillo. No quiero que se quede ese pestazo aquí.

Este busco con la mirada sobre las mesas de los ayudantes de Matsuri y,finalmente, halló un cenicero,donde apagó el cigarrillo,y entró al despacho, cerrando tras él.

-¿Hoy no es el día en el que deberías ir a casa?. Ayer también te quedaste a dormir aquí.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No puedo perder el tiempo volviendo a casa-le dijo esta, con tono seco.-Tú,mejor que nadie,tiene que saberlo,¿no?. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú el que me cargó de trabajo hasta las cejas.

-Nos pegaste. Da gracias que no te despedimos.

-¿Nos?. Da la sensación de que estuviste hablando con el otro Gaara sobre como castigarme-le dijo ella,dirigiéndole una mirada helada, con los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

-Es que lo hicimos-le explicó este,como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.-Nos pegaste,pero tienes demasiado talento para solo despedirte por eso cuando nosotros tuvimos un poco de culpa en eso, así que pensamos que cargarte con trabajo seria lo suficiente como castigo.

-¡¿Castigo?.¡¿Me quieres contar por que demonios merecía ser castigada?.¡Hasta la fecha, he hecho mi trabajo sin ningún tipo de problema!.¡Fuisteis vosotros los que os portasteis siempre mal conmigo sin ningún motivo!-le dijo ella,levantándose furiosa de su silla.

-No lo hicimos-le dijo este,molesto.

-¡Si lo hicisteis!-exclamó ella.

-¡No lo hicimos!-se defendió este, comenzando a gritar.

-¡Si-lo-hi-cis-te-is!-gritó aun más Matsuri.

-¡No-lo-hi-ci-mos!-dijo,dando unos pasos hasta colocarse ante ella, de manera que se sintiera amenazada por su proximidad.

-¡No pienses que te voy a tener miedo por que te me pongas delante de esa forma tan gallita!-le gritó esta, dandose cuenta que era exactamente lo que pretendía.-¡Los perros pequeños también saben pelear!-le dijo, clavandole el dedo en el pecho.

-¡¿Y de donde demonios has sacado tú la idea de que voy a pelear contigo?.

-¡Por que es justamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo,pedazo de idiota!.¡¿O te crees que estamos aquí gritando por gusto?.

-¡Pues deja de gritar de una vez!.¡Yo grito por que tú gritas!.

-¡¿Y como quieres que no grite cuando me sacas de mis casillas, maldito presidente desdoblado?.¡Si me dejaras en paz para poder hacer mi trabajo tranquila,no estaríamos así ahora mismo!.

-¡¿Soy yo el que no te deja tranquilo?.¡¿Te recuerdo quien fue la que se coló en mi baño mientras estaba allí?.

-¡¿Y te recuerdo que eso ya te lo cobraste?.¡A partir de ahí debiste dejarme en paz y no estaríamos aquí gritando!.

-¡Tú me pegaste!-le dijo este,dándole un toquecito con el dedo en el hombro,empujándola hacia atrás,ya que esta prácticamente se le había echado encima mientras discutían.

-¡¿Ah?.¡¿Y qué te esperabas?.¡Has estado dándome desplantes desde el mismo instante en el que pise tu despacho con Naruto y Jiraiya sensei!-le dijo esta,dándole un empujón con las dos manos,molesta por el golpecito de él.

-¡Me comporto así con todo el mundo!-le dijo este,agarrándose a sus hombros para no perder pie por su empujón.

-¡Esa no es razón que justifique que lo que haces esta bien!-dijo esta,intentando desembarazarse de sus manos.

-¡Estate quieta!-exclamó este alarmado cuando notó que se caía.

-¡No me da la gana!.¡No quiero que me toques!-gritaba ella,sin dejar de retorcerse, con lo que Gaara no pudo mantener más el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y llevándose a Matsuri por delante.

Esta se quejó por el dolor de la caída,pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Gaara encima de ella, intentando mantener su peso sobre los brazos para que no recayera sobre ella y que la estaba mirando a su vez,clavando sus ojos agua marina en los suyos.

-¡Quitate de encima!-le espetó esta,mirando hacia un lateral,molesta.

-¿Y si no quiero?-le dijo este a su vez, con tono seco.

-Te denunciaré por acoso sexual-le dijo ella,tan calmada, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

Momento que aprovechó este para besarla. Un beso corto y seco,que apenas podía denominarse beso, ya que Matsuri lo cortó, volviendo la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo, pervertido?-gritó ,con la cara más encendida que un semáforo nuevo.

-Nada. Solo es que me...apetecía-murmuró este,sin dejar de mirarla y sin quitarse de encima.

-¡Será mejor que muevas tu culo de una vez, por que,sino lo haces, te juro que iré a la policía y te denunciaré por acaso!.

-Vale,vale-dijo este apartándose.-Deja de gritar de una vez.

-Nunca me hubiera puesto a gritar si tú me hubieras dejado en paz.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Matsuri de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose las manos a la altura del pecho con la cara aun encendida y con expresión molesta. Gaara estaba sentado a su lado, apoyando de igual modo su peso en los brazos, mientras no dejaba de observarla, tal vez esperando a que esta volviera a hablar.

Pero,al rato comprendió que ella no lo haría.

-¿Nunca te habías besado con un chico?-le preguntó este,viendo como su sonrojo desaparecía poco a poco y volvía a resurgir con aquella pregunta.

-¡¿Qué tontería es esa?.¡Tengo 24 años!.¡Claro que me he besado con chicos antes!.

-No con muchos,por lo que se ve-le espetó este,ganándose una mirada furiosa de Matsuri.-Y tampoco creo que llegaras más lejos de los besos con ellos.

-¡¿Pero quien demonios se cree que es usted?-le espetó Matsuri, poniéndose en pie, temblando de ira.-¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho en saber nada de mi vida privada?.

``No. No lo tengo´´,se dijo a sí mismo,notando que ese pensamiento le molestaba un poco.

-¿Vas a utilizar mi ducha?-le soltó,de pronto.

-¿Eh?-preguntó ella confusa, sintiéndose como la ira desaparecía por el radical cambio de tema.

-Es que si te vas a duchar,me doy otra vuelta por los alrededores. Así puedes estar segura de que no te vuelvo a pillar dentro.

-No pienso volver a pisar el baño de su despacho-espetó ella,cruzándose de brazos , dignamente.

-Vamos. Ya llevas dos noches aquí. Necesitas una ducha si no quieres que todo el mundo hable mal de ti a tus espaldas.

-Las habladurías me dan igual. Si me importaran,nunca me hubiera dedicado a pintar. Sería profesora o algo así, que era lo que quería mi padre.

De repente,ella se dio cuenta que había hablado de más y observó a Gaara,que le miraba interesado, aun sentado en el suelo.

-Así que hubieras sido maestra,¿eh?.

Ella esperaba en silencio su comentario mordaz.

-Me hubiera gustado tener una maestra como tú.

Matsuri abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo,pero se dio cuenta de que este no había hecho un comentario para molestar. Más bien,para todo lo contrario.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-Eso que he dicho. Me hubiera gustado tener una maestra como tú. Como tenía que aprender el negocio familiar,mis primeros años de estudios fueron en casa con profesoras mayores y que no parecían tenerle mucho gusto a los niños. A lo mejor con una profesora como tú me hubiera animado más en mis estudios.

-Pero...-se volvió hacia él,extrañada.-Naruto me dijo que fuisteis juntos a la universidad.

-Y así es. La primera vez que pise una escuela fue al entrar en secundaria.

Esta se le quedó mirando,sin saber bien que decir.

A lo mejor era tan borde por que desde niño había estado rodeado de adultos fríos que no le enseñaban a expresar sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo hubiera sido ella si hubiera pasado por lo mismo?.

Se puso a pensar en aquello con los ojos cerrados,muy concentrada, mientras Gaara se ponía en pie y la observaba, sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo ella.

Por mucho que esta se forzó,no consiguió imaginarlo.

Había tenido una infancia feliz, rodeada de amigos y clases divertidas, había discutido con sus padres cuando les dijo lo que quería ser en la vida,pero aun así podía seguir contando con ellos y aun mantenía contacto con algunos compañeros del colegio,de la secundaria y de la preparatoria ,que, en ocasiones, coincidían en haber estado juntos en los tres lugares.

-Vale. Punto para tí-le cedió esta finalmente.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Gaara,confundido.

-Puede ser que no seas completamente culpable por esa horrible personalidad tuya,puede que los adultos que te rodearon desde niño te hicieran así,pero aun así, sigues teniendo parte de culpa por no cambiar eso y pensar que esta bien tratar a la gente como la tratas.

-¿Y no esta bien?-le preguntó este.

-¡Por supuesto que no esta bien!.¡¿Cómo iba a estarlo?.

-Nadie se ha quejado de eso antes-sentenció él,elevando los hombros,como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que te dijeran algo cuando eres el hijo de un hombre con poder y el presidente de una gran compañía?. Sus empleos dependen de ti. Eres más tonto de lo que creía si no te habías dado cuenta.

Por la expresión de su cara,no lo había hecho.

Matsuri no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

-¡¿De verdad?.¡¿De verdad que no te habías dado cuenta?.¡¿Como es eso posible?.

Este giró la cara,algo incomodo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban débilmente por la vergüenza.

-¿Quien le hubiera dicho?-dijo esta,intentando controlar su risa.

-Deja de reírte ya,¿no?. Es molesto.

-¿Para una vez que te puedo molestar yo a ti y no al revés y no me vas a dejar disfrutarlo?. Mira que eres malo-le dijo,haciendo un débil puchero,pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que la vista de Gaara recaía completamente sobre sus labios.

-No te voy a dejar. A no ser que quieras que te vuelva a castigar.

-¿Eres un amante del DyS(N del A: Dominación y Sumisión)?. ¡Siempre estas hablando de castigos!.

-Es que si no lo hago,no me quedo tranquilo.

-Pues deja de hacerlo conmigo si no quieres que te devuelva los castigos y te los meta por una zona poco practica-le dijo esta, con un tono claramente desafiante.

-¿De verdad crees que podrías vencerme?.

-En una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es obvio que no.

-¿Y eso por qué?-dijo acercándose a ella,con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Por que esta más que claro que tú eres más fuerte que yo.

-Tu empujón es el que me a mandado al suelo-puntualizó este.

-Pero empleé casi toda mi fuerza en él. Tú,sin embargo,a penas me tocaste y casi me voy al suelo también.

-¿Quien sabe?. No sabríamos lo que podría pasar hasta que lo intentemos-dijo, con esa sonrisa torcida y juguetona en su cara.

-Tú solo quieres un poco más de roce,¿verdad?. Estas más salido que un balcón,``presidente´´-le dijo,haciendo notar la forma irónica con la que dijo la ultima palabra.

-Creo que eres la primera persona que me dice algo así en mi vida.

-No me lo creo-dijo esta, dandose la vuelta,quedando de espaldas a él,y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es la verdad. Se me conoce por saber mantener mis emociones bajo control. En la universidad me conocían como``el hombre de hielo´´.

-Ese nombre te queda que ni pintado-murmuro Matsuri, aun sin que se le pasara el malestar de todo.

-Hasta hace un segundo era un pervertido para tí-le recordó este,haciendo que ella se volviera a sonrojar al recordar el beso.

-Pe...pero...tienes doble personalidad. Puedes ser las dos cosas.

Este soltó una carcajada, cosa que hizo que Matsuri diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa mientras se volvía hacia él.

-Perdón,perdón-decía este,intentando controlar su risa,encogido y sujetándose el estómago con una mano,mientras la otra intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, como estaba en aquel momento.-Pero es que es muy divertido ver tu cara cuando no sabes por donde salir.

-Me alegra saber que le sirvo de payaso-le dijo esta,de nuevo molesta.

-A lo mejor tienes futuro en el mundo de la comedia-le dijo este,como si de verdad le estuviera dando ánimos para que entrara en aquel mundillo.

En la frente de Matsuri se formó un signo de malestar y comenzó a empujar a Gaara hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué...qué haces?-preguntó este,confuso.

-Tengo que trabajar,pero si tú estas aquí,dándome charla,no puedo.

-Pero no hay nadie más en la oficina y ya me he acostumbrado a estas charlas nuestras-le dijo este con ojos de cachorro abandonado cuando esta ya lo tenía en la puerta.

-Pues comprate una televisión o un perro para que te haga compañía. Lo que tú prefieras-dijo cerrando la puerta de su despacho con un sonoro golpe.

Este se quedó un minuto paralizado ante la puerta,sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Entonces...¡¿vas a utilizar de nuevo la ducha?.¡¿Me doy otra vuelta?-le gritó este desde fuera.

-¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-exclamó Matsuri, más que molesta.

Como las persianas de sus cristaleras no estaban bajadas del todo, se asomó por ahí y la saludó, despidiéndose de ella, viendo como ella se bufaba como los gatos y le señalaba el pasillo con un dedo firme.

``Realmente es muy divertido meterse con ella. No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que nos divertimos así ´´,dijo el Gaara de día que había dentro de él.

-Sí-le secundó el Gaara de noche,ya dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.-Pero,¿no has sentido algo extraño al besarla?. Es casi lo mismo que cuando...

``Si. Es muy similar,pero no se que significa. Ni tú ni yo tenemos mucha experiencia en tema de mujeres´´.

-Eso lo dirás por tí-dijo el Gaara de noche, orgulloso en parte de ser un depredador en el mundo de la noche.

``Me refiero a algo más que aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. Tu entendimiento no pasa de ahí´´.

-¿Has pensando en alguien al que podamos preguntar?.

En cuanto pregunto eso,le vino la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo,eran la misma persona.

-No es una persona muy discreta-argumentó este,en contra.

``¿Se te ocurre alguien mejor?´´.

Suspiró y entró en su oficina en busca de un cigarrillo para liberarse de la tensión.

-Bueno...-dijo dejándose caer en su silla, encendiendo el cigarrillo.-Nunca nos ha gustado quedarnos con la duda sobre algo,¿eh?.

``Pues si´´,le secundó su otro yo.``Y ya que estamos...¿podrías dejar de fumar?. No me agrada el sabor que queda en mi boca cuando vuelvo´´.

-Lastima por tí,pero a mi tampoco me gustan las aburridas reuniones a las que tú asistes y me aguanto-le dijo este, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

``Empate´´,murmuró el otro en su interior mientras él lucia una débil sonrisa.

-Será mejor que lo llamemos mañana mismo, así saldremos de dudas cuanto antes-. Miró el reloj, dandose cuenta que la medianoche ya había pasado.-Ahora mismo estará en algún local y no nos cojera el móvil.

``Hay que admitir que,para la edad que tiene, esta bastante en forma´´,admitió su otro yo.

-Eso es cierto. Incluso yo no puedo aguantar su ritmo.

``Eso es por que cuando llega el amanecer, yo voy apareciendo,al igual que cuando comienza a anochecer apareces tú´´.

Otra vez le tuvo que dar la razón a su yo interior.

-Espero que resuelva nuestra duda-murmuró,dando otra calada. No necesitaba hablar en voz alta para que su otro yo le oyera,pero le relajaba oír su voz en el silencio de la habitación.

``Yo también lo espero´´.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Bueno...da gusto acabar un capitulo después de haber estado horas mirando una pagina en blanco. De verdad te puedes pensar que te mereces un premio cuando acabas. Jajaja.**

**Selene-Moonlight,estoy de acuerdo contigo que Gaara en un descarado,pero hay mismo reside parte del encanto del Gaara de noche,¿cierto?.*guiño,guiño*.**

**Anika-san, aun es pronto para revelar que es lo que Gaara le hizo en la oficina,pero aseguro que no seré mala y no tardare mucho en revelarlo. Pero, creo que no me equivoco al decir que es lo mismo que puedes estar pensando.**

**Ziotzae,me alegro que te vaya gustando el fic. Cuando comienzo a escribir un capitulo nuevo, lo que más temo es que no os pueda gustar.**

**Mamori Anazaki, no tienes por que darte de cachetadas,que te vas a hacer daño. A mi muchas veces me ha pasado eso. Todo depende de las ganas que tengas de leer,que no es siempre. A mi me pasa lo mismo con los capítulos. Me encanta que una historia sea algo larguita para poder meterme en ella. A veces me he encontrado con historias donde los capítulos solo eran un párrafo y eso me ha llegado a molestar muchísimo. Sobretodo si he estado esperando para que salga. Y siempre intentaré actualizar lo antes posible,pero no creo que pueda antes de una semana, ya que ,como ya he dicho,no dispongo ahora mismo de internet y no puedo ir a la biblioteca todos los días. Sobre la inspiración...bueno. En eso hay poco que se pueda hacer. Llega cuando llega y ni siquiera me deja una nota de despedida cuando se marcha,la muy ****maleducada. Y en ****más de una ocasión me ha sacado de la cama para escribir. Por eso dicen eso de`` La inspiración es una amante efímera´´. Osea,que hace lo que le da la real gana.**

**Kooneko,respira,tranquilizate. Poco a poco, Matsuri va sacando su carácter y se esta encargando de poner a Gaara en su sitio. Seria algo verdaderamente horrible si lo castro,¿no crees?. Jajaja. No te preocupes si tardas en comentar. Tampoco es como si yo pudiera revisar mi correo todos los días.*Lloro al recordar que podía hacerlo cuando estaba en mi otra casa,donde me espera mi internet. Cada vez detesto más mi casa de la playa. ¡Necesito internet por todas partes ya!*. Como ya he dicho,lo de el hormigueo ya se irá explicando*guiño,guiño*, pero todos podéis haceros una idea. Y seguiré intentando hacer los capítulos los más largos posible.**

**Bueno... Creo que con eso ya he contestado a todo el mundo.**

**Como siempre, dejad review para que sepa como os a parecido el capitulo o si tengo que cambiar algo para el próximo, a parte de que siempre anima más a escribir una historia cuando ves que hay gente que la esta siguiendo.**

**Con esto,ya me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos. La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea sobre que escribir en este capitulo,pero haré lo que pueda para no retrasarme,¿si?. Como siempre,dejaré que la inspiración escriba por mi y luego revisaré lo que haya escrito para ver si ha quedado bien. Así que,hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 5._

Gaara esperaba en la oficina,contemplando unos informes de ventas de los mangas de la compañía,comprobando que los más vendidos eran los que estaban a cargo de Matsuri.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara,pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Adelante!-dijo,fingiendo que seguía hundido en los informes.

Jiraiya sensei abrió la puerta luciendo una sonrisa animada en su cara mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a Gaara.

-Vaya,vaya. No esperaba que me fueras a llamar con tanta urgencia.¿Qué es lo que ocurre?. Dudo que haya algún problema con mi sustituta.

-Pues...en verdad tenemos uno-le dijo este,dejando el informe sobre la mesa y clavando la vista en él,mientras Jiraiya perdía la sonrisa y lo miraba seriamente a su vez.

-¿Y qué es lo que ocurre con Matsuri?.

-¿Cómo explicarlo?-murmuro Gaara,mirando por un segundo al techo.-Ninguno de los dos entendemos que es lo que nos ocurre con ella.

Jiraiya pestañeó,pensando que no había oído bien.

-¿Cómo?.¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho?.

-Ya me has oído. Sabes que no me gusta repetirme-le dijo,con tono irritado.

Que solo sirvió para que una nueva sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Jiraiya sensei.

-Así que os ocurre algo con ella,¿eh?. Bueno,bueno...Nunca hubiera pensando que el frío Gaara pudiera sentirse incómodo por una chica. Aunque debo reconocer que es una chica con carácter. Puede ser que eso sea lo que te haya llamado la atención.¿No te obedece como debería o qué?.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-En verdad,trabaja más rápido que nadie.

Este se mostró extrañado.

-Entonces...¿cual es el problema?.

-Pues que ella ve el trabajo que le pongo como un reto y se atrevió a pegarnos.

Ahí Jiraiya abrió los ojos a más no poder ante eso.

-¡¿Y la has despedido?-le preguntó,inclinándose sobre la mesa,colocando las manos sobre esta.

-No. Eso es lo más extraño. No hemos podido. No queríamos que se fuera y mi otro yo la visita a menudo y no se irrita cuando esta con ella. Por eso queríamos hablar contigo,para que nos explicaras,si puedes,que es lo que nos esta pasando. A pesar de ser una mujer airada que nos considera molestos,que nos reta y nos pega,sigue trabajando aquí.

-Ahhh,estos jóvenes de hoy en día -murmuro Jiraiya,mirando el techo mientras volvía a aparecer una sonrisa en su cara,inclinándose hacia su silla.-¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano normal no se de cuenta de estas cosas?. Por mucho que no te hayas relacionado con los demás,lo normal es darse cuenta de estas cosas.

-¿Estas cosas?-pregunto Gaara,inclinándose a su vez hacia él.-Entonces...¿tú sabes lo que nos pasa con ella?. ¡Explicánoslo!-exclamó, haciendo que este se volviera a mirarlo seriamente,pero aun luciendo una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara.

-Vaya,vaya, Gaara. Nunca pensé que vería al hombre de hielo descongelarse por una chica.

Este intentó recomponer su figura sobre la silla y carraspeó,sentándose erguidamente de nuevo.

-Ya sabes que no nos gusta que algo se escape a nuestro entendimiento.

-Eso mismo es el problema. Siempre quieres verle el lado racional a todo,pensando que todo tiene una sencilla explicación con lo que lo entenderás todo,pero,en asuntos del corazón,las cosas no sueles ser así.

-¿Asuntos...del corazón?-preguntó Gaara,como si le estuvieran hablando sobre una especie nueva que acabaran de encontrar.

-Así es. Vuestro problema,pequeñines,es que os estáis enamorando de esa chica-le dijo este, sonriendo aun más mientras les señalaba con un dedo acusador.

Algo hizo``click´´en el interior de Gaara.

Ahh. Así que era eso,dijo el Gaara de noche en algún rincón del interior de él.

-No...eso no puede ser-se negó el Gaara de día,mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Jiraiya,molesto por la negativa de este a aceptar algo tan simple.

-Por que cosas como el amor son solo cuentos. No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en cosas como esas.

-Dime una cosa-le dijo este,inclinándose de nuevo sobre la mesa y bajando el tono de voz para que nadie les oyera.-Cuando estas cerca de ella,¿la ves más linda que a las otras chicas y piensas que huele bien o te has fijado en que tiene un pelo bonito o que su risa es agradable?.

Gaara sintió que se le encendía la cara,ya que había pensado eso de vez en cuando cuando la veía, pero giró la silla para que el sensei lo viera en su cara.

-¿Y qué si es así?.

-Pues que esos eran los primeros pasos del enamoramiento. Además,creo que el otro Gaara también ha sentido los efectos. Tú mismo me has dicho que no se irrita con ella. Otro de los síntomas del amor es que esa persona especial tiene el efecto de calmarnos,pase lo que pase,y sientes que puedes estar con ella toda la vida de esa forma sin problemas. Dime...¿tambien has sentido deseos de besarla?.

Gaara se puso aun más rojo,mirando la ciudad desde su silla,sin atreverse a girarla hacia él.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se fueron abriendo con sorpresa mientras comenzaba a pasar el tiempo y veía que él no contestaba.

-¡¿Ya la has besado?.¡¿Cuando?.

-Bueno...estaba dormida en su despacho y pensé que cogería frío. La lleve a la cama y...

En ese punto,guardó silencio mientras el sensei casi daba botes en su silla.

-¡Omedetto!.¡Ya has dado un paso!.¡¿Qué dijo ella?.

-Ya te he dicho que estaba dormida.

-¿Qué?. ¿No me digas que eres tan soso con los besos que no llegaste a despertarla?. Vaya. Que forma más tonta de desaprovechar una oportunidad. A no ser que hayas intentado volver a besarla.

Ante el silencio de este, Jiraiya se inclinó aun más sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?.

-Fue él. Estaban discutiendo y se le cayó encima. Al verla allí,no lo pudo aguantar.

-¡¿Y qué dijo ella?.¡¿Allí le explicasteis lo que sentíais?.

-Nos pusimos nerviosos y cambiamos de tema.

Se hizo un segundo de silencio en el despacho,solo interrumpido por un grito.

-¡¿TÚ ERES TONTO O ESTUDIAS PARA ELLO?.

-No me grites. Que no trabajes ya para mi,no te da ese derecho-le dijo Gaara irritado, volviendo por fin la silla hacia él,momento que aprovecho Jiraiya para cogerle por las solapas del traje y empezar a bambolearle como si se tratara de un muñeco de felpa.

-¡¿Cómo has podido desaprovechar oportunidades tan buenas como esas?.¡¿Tú de que demonios estas hecho,maldita sea?.¡Ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que sentíais,estúpidos!.

-¿Y qué querías que le dijéramos exactamente?. Te recuerdo que te hemos llamado por que no sabíamos lo que nos pasaba. Además, aunque se lo hubiéramos dicho todo allí mismo,¿qué esperabas que hiciéramos después?.

-¡Pues lo que todo chico sano de tu edad hace con la chica que le gusta, imbécil!.¡Ni más ni menos!.

-Eres un viejo pervertido-le dijo,mientras dejaba que este siguiera zarandeándole.

-¡Y tú eres un completo idiota!.¡¿Es qué acaso eres una jovencita declarándose por primera vez o qué?.

El rostro de Gaara volvió a teñirse un poco de rojo,cosa que hizo que Jiraiya sensei lo entendiera todo y lo soltara,dejandole caer sobre la silla de nuevo mientras este trataba de recomponer el traje de nuevo,ahora lleno de arrugas.

-No te has confesado nunca a nadie,¿verdad?.

-Ya te he dicho que nunca he tenido tiempo para eso.

-¿Cómo es posible?. Aunque solo hubiera sido una mera atracción,te han debido de gustar más chicas a lo largo de tu vida.

-¿En qué momento?. Iba al instituto en secundaria y volvía corriendo a casa para aprender todo sobre la compañía. Y lo mismo me pasó en la universidad. Después, simplemente he acabado aquí. Además, mi padre siempre dijo que el amor era una perdida de tiempo y me explicó que solo servia para despistar a la gente de sus propósitos. Incluso me explicó que se casó con mi madre solo por conveniencia y a penas sintió pena cuando ella falleció.

-¿Cuantos...cuantos años tenias cuando...tu padre te dijo eso?-le preguntó Jiraiya, impactado ante aquello.

Gaara se quedó un segundo pensando.

-Creo que 5 años. Tal vez 6. No lo recuerdo bien.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó el sensei,golpeando la mesa con los puños,poniéndose en pie, y sobresaltando a Gaara.- ¡Es por eso que no sabes nada sobre el amor!.¡¿A qué padre depravado se le ocurre decirle esas cosas a un niño de 5 años?.¡Pero...ahora puedes estar tranquilo!.¡Yo te ayudaré a superar eso y que seas capaz de confesarte a Matsuri!.

-No puedo hacer eso. Es una empleada.

Este volvió a sentarse,intentando parecer despreocupado.

-Ah. Así que eso es importante para ti,¿eh?. Pero yo creo que para tu otro yo no hay ningún problema.¿Qué me dices?.¿Quieres que sea él el que se confiese a Matsuri antes que tú?.

Este alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y Jiraiya sonrió seriamente.

-Así me gusta. Esa era la mirada que quería ver en tu cara, hombre de hielo.

Los ojos de Gaara chispeaban con fuerza, asegurándole a este que,bajo ningún concepto,otro más que él se le confesaría a Matsuri.

…...

Esta se encontraba trabajando en ese momento,revisando unos trabajos con sus ayudantes,y no pudo evitar un estornudo.

-Sensei,no se estará resfriando,¿verdad?.-le preguntó uno de sus ayudantes.

-No,no. No lo creo. Tengo más la impresión de que alguien estaba hablando de mi-dijo frotándose la nariz.

-De eso no hay duda. Somos el departamento que más rápido estamos trabajando y entregando los proyectos. Además,los trabajos de la sensei son ahora los más vendidos. Es normal que todo el mundo este hablando de usted-le dijo uno de sus ayudantes con orgullo.

-Claro. Pero nada de eso seria posible si vosotros no me ayudarais tanto-les dijo a todos, sonriendo.

-¿Y ha vuelto a tener problemas con el señor presidente?-le preguntó Hiwa,preocupada.

A la mente de Matsuri acudió lo sucedido la noche anterior en su despacho y el beso rápido que este le había dado,con lo que su cara se encendió como si fuera una bombilla de navidad.

-N...no...no tienes de lo que preocuparte. Ya...no hay ningún problema con el presidente.

Los ayudantes parecieron respirar más tranquilos.

-Menos mal. Ya estábamos muy preocupados. No era normal todo ese trabajo que le estaba dando. Y Naruto san tampoco sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

-No os preocupéis por esas cosas. Ahora esta todo bien,¿no?. Eso es lo importante, así que sigamos trabajando para demostrarle a ese pretencioso presidente de que pasta estamos hechos.

-¡HAI!-exclamaron todos los ayudantes con energía.

Hasta que todos se percataron de la persona que estaba en la puerta de su departamento,soltando los lapices y abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡JIRAIYA SENSEI!-exclamaron todos mientras casi lo tiraban al suelo por el empuje que hicieron todos a la vez.

-Por favor,los abrazos de uno en uno,que ya estoy mayor para estas cosas-les dijo en broma, haciendo que todos sonrieran con energía.

-¿Cómo ha estado, sensei?-preguntó Matsuri,acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano.

-Bien. He estado muy bien. Disfrutando de la jubilación. Y por lo que he podido ver, vosotros habéis estado trabajando duro. No se habla de otra cosa que de tus trabajos, Matsuri. Si te dejamos sola por un minuto,llevarías tu sola todos los proyectos.

-Bueno...intento mantener en buen lugar su departamento,sensei.

-Pero...¿qué dices?. Si yo siempre me atrasaba con las entregas o se me olvidaba que era lo que me habían pedido que dibujara. Es imposible que tú me dejaras en mal lugar.

-Vaya.¿Es eso verdad?. Pues...eso estaba muy mal,sensei. Tenias que tomarte más en serio tu trabajo-le dijo,regañándolo.

-Ya que más da. Ya estoy jubilado, así que dejad de hablar de mi de una vez y centraros en lo importante. He oído que han pasado cosas con el presidente. Pero Naruto no ha sabido decirme mucho sobre el tema.

Todos se volvieron hacia Matsuri,que se volvió a sonrojar rápidamente,sin saber muy bien que contar sobre el tema en cuestión.

-Bueno...es cierto que he tenido problemas con el presidente por que nuestros caracteres chocaban, pero...creo que ya esta todo solucionado. No ha vuelto a sepultarme con trabajos, así que...

-He oído que le pegaste-dijo Jiraiya,haciendo que todos los ayudantes se volvieran hacia Matsuri, sorprendidos.

-Bu...bueno...eso es cierto,pero se lo merecía. Incluso él mismo lo sabe,por que no me ha despedido por ello.

-Pero,aun así, es algo increíble saber que lo hiciste. No hay mucha gente que se atreva a hacer frente a Gaara.

-Ese es precisamente el problema. Como nadie le dice nada,hace lo que le da la gana y trata de esa mala manera a todo el mundo. Hasta que yo me cansé-explicó esta,cruzándose de brazos de manera despreocupada.

Jiraiya sensei sonrió mientras asentía.

-Ya veo. Pero no seas muy dura con él. Tienes que contar con que su infancia no fue precisamente un camino de rosas y que le cuesta mucho abrirse a los demás.

-No tiene que abrirse a nadie. Solo comportarse mejor.

-¿De verdad crees eso?.

Por el tono en que dijo esa pregunta, Matsuri clavó los ojos en los de Jiraiya y ambos se estuvieron manteniendo la mirada como si estuvieran teniendo una comunicación mental, mientras los ayudantes que los rodeaban no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Y,a parte, Matsuri tampoco sacó nada en claro.

-¿Qué a querido decir con eso?-le acabó preguntando cuando vio que no sacaba nada con aquella guerra silenciosa de miradas.

-Bueno...ya te enterarás-le acabó diciendo, dedicándole una sonrisa misteriosa.

Pero ya no había nada más sobre lo que hablar respecto a ese tema, así que los ayudantes cogieron a su antiguo sensei y le comenzaron a mostrar todo lo que estaban haciendo, como si fueran crios de 5 años ante un dibujo del que estaban orgullosos. Jiraiya estuvo con ellos varias horas,incluso hizo algunos retoques en algunos de los dibujos,pero informó que ya debía irse, con lo que los ayudantes ,y la propia Matsuri, se sintieron algo apenados.

-No pasa nada,chicos-les dijo.-Pienso volver pronto a haceros otra visita, así que borrar ahora mismo esas expresiones de vuestras caras si no queréis que me moleste con vosotros.

Estos así lo hicieron,aunque no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes mientras observaban a Jiraiya marcharse de nuevo.

Matsuri dio una fuerte palmada,haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran por la impresión.

-Bien. Aunque esta visita del sensei nos ha dejado con los ánimos algo bajos,tenemos que recordar que aun tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, así que manos a la obra y demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que Jiraiya sensei se siga sintiendo orgulloso de nosotros.

Los ayudantes asintieron y volvieron al trabajo,aunque con el ánimo más bajo que antes.

…...

Unas horas después, cuando Hinata ya le había llevado algo de comer, Naruto se pasó por el departamento para asegurarse que todo iba bien.

-¿Hinata te ha vuelto a traer comida?-le preguntó cuando vio el plato de ensalada y los sándwiches que había sobre la mesa de esta.

-Si. Es una buena persona y se preocupa mucho por mi.

-Si. Si que lo es. Siempre se preocupa mucho por todo el mundo. Gaara hizo bien en contratarla como su secretaria.

Matsuri le observo a él y a la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de este cuando comenzó a hablar de Hinata y recordó las expresiones que ponía esta de joven enamorada cuando Naruto estaba presente.

-Si. Estoy deseando ver que clase de chico sabe ganársela,por que...estoy segura que alguien como Hinata tiene que tener muchos pretendientes.

La expresión de este se endureció.

-Seguro que si-murmuró, ahora molesto.

-Pero...claro. Puede ser que Hinata ya este enamorada de alguien y no vea a nadie más-dijo esta con una sonrisilla en los labios, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos,sentada como estaba en su silla, mirando a Naruto.

-¿Ella...te ha dicho eso?.

-No hace falta que diga nada. Solo hay que verla cuando ese chico se le pone delante. La pobre a penas puede hablar cuando lo tiene enfrente. Esta muy mona así.

-Bien por ella-volvio a murmurar Naruto por lo bajo.

-Pero...¿sabes?. El tipo es un completo idiota. No se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y actúa como si nada. Cuando le veo hacer eso, me dan ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para hacerle reaccionar y que se diera cuenta.

-¿Ese tipo hace eso?.¿Acaso es idiota?.

Matsuri sonrió aun más e ,incluso,soltó una carcajada mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla.

-Si,si. Algo idiota si que es. Es casi imposible que no se de cuenta de cosas como esas,pero...claro, tú te darías cuenta,¿verdad,Naruto kun?.

-¡Por supuesto que si!.¡Ese tipo es un completo imbécil!.¡¿Quien es?.¡No me digas que es Gaara!.

-¿No lo adivinas?-dijo clavando los ojos en él,haciendo que este se quedara paralizado y sin comprender nada.

-Eres tú,idiota-le dijo Gaara,que se encontraba detrás de él,en la puerta del despacho.

Naruto se dio la vuelta,sorprendido,con un dedo apuntando a su pecho.

-¿YO?.¿Cómo es eso posible?.

-Si. Eso mismo me pregunto yo-le dijo este.-Pero no tenemos culpa que los gustos de mi secretaria sean tan extraños.¿Por qué no vas ahora a hablar con ella y te das cuenta como de rápido puede cambiar el color de su cara?.

Naruto miró a Matsuri,que asintió con la cabeza, y salió despedido del despacho.

-¿No podías dejar que se diera cuenta él mismo?.

-Te hubieras pasado toda la vida esperando para nada. Naruto le gustaba un poco Sakura desde que la contraté y no suele tener más vista más allá de sus narices. Como alguien que conozco-murmuro esa ultima frase por lo bajo, haciendo que Matsuri girara la cabeza hacia un lado,algo confusa.

-¿Ah,si?. Pero...de todos modos,¿qué hace en mi despacho?.¿Hay algún problema?.

-¿Es qué no puedo venir a tu despacho a no ser que sea de noche y mi otro yo sea el que tome el control?.

-Yo no he dicho eso-le contestó ella,algo molesta por su tono.

Con lo que Gaara recordó lo que Jiraiya le había dicho. Tenía que ser amable con ella para reparar todos los fallos que ya había cometido.

-Perdona. No he tenido que contestarte de esa forma.

Ante esas palabras, Matsuri abrió los ojos a más no poder,como si el Gaara que tenía delante se hubiera convertido en un monstruo de 3 cabezas o algo por el estilo.

-Perdón,pero...¿qué..ha dicho?.

Gaara apretó los puños,ya que de verdad le molestaba muchísimo repetirse,pero hizo el intento de calmarse.

A las mujeres les gusta que un hombre sepa cuando disculparse. Eso fue lo que dijo Jiraiya sensei, así que deja de hacerte el macho herido y al lío,le dijo el Gaara de noche en su interior. Al menos que quieras que sea yo el que le diga todo.

Gaara respiró hondo para calmarse.

-He dicho que me perdonaras,que no he debido hablarte de esa forma. Ni antes ni nunca,pero... esta en mi forma de ser y...me cuesta mucho actuar ahora de otra forma que no sea esa.

Matsuri siguió observándolo fijamente.

-¿Donde esta?-le preguntó finalmente.

-¿Donde esta el qué?-le preguntó Gaara a su vez sin entender.

-¿Donde esta la cámara oculta?. Por que esto tiene que ser una broma. Tú nunca pedirías disculpas.

-¿Y por qué no?. Y ,aunque tus acusaciones fueran ciertas,siempre ha existido ese dicho que dice que siempre hay una primera vez para todo,¿no?.

-Tú...me la quieres jugar o algo. Esto no es normal.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así?-le pidió él,algo irritado.-Solo quería pedirte disculpas.

-No. Eres tú el que no entiende. Esto es como si la mafia te hiciera un favor y te dijera que no tienes que devolvérselo. Vamos,que no te fías. Tú quieres algo.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero nada.

Gaara oyó un murmullo tras él y se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo aquella conversación con Matsuri con la puerta abierta y todos los ayudantes estaban pendientes de lo que hablaban mientras fingían estar trabajando.

Este cerró la puerta y bajó las persianas para evitar a los mirones de fuera.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar mis disculpas sin más?.

-Por que es como si aceptara beber de una copa envenenada.¿Qué es lo que te mueve a pedirme disculpas?. Si lo haces de forma sincera,debe de haber algo.

-Solo es que...no me quiero llevar mal con...una de mis mejores empleadas.

Matsuri lo siguió observando desde su silla,donde estaba sentada de esa forma encogida en la que solía sentarse y lo siguió mirando de forma desconfiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Eso no es verdad. Si fuera por eso,tendrías que pedirles disculpas a todo el edificio.¿Pretendes gastarme algún tipo de broma o algo así?.

Gaara miró desesperado a su alrededor,dandose cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo por que su yo actual se estaba sintiendo agotado y sentía resurgir al otro Gaara.

-No. Solo...quiero ...hablar antes de...que él...aparezca.

-Ahh. Me estas pidiendo disculpas por lo que hizo el otro Gaara,¿no es así?. Pero...tú no deberías estar disculpándote,si no él.

-Somos ...la misma persona. Además, si realmente ...no hubiera querido besarte...podría haberle...parado-dijo,cayendo de rodillas en el suelo,como si su cuerpo pesara demasiado para él mismo.

Matsuri se quedó estática por un momento,analizando lo que este había dicho.

-Eso...eso quiere decir que...¿los dos queríais besarme?.

Gaara volvió a ponerse en pie,pero cuando lo vio quitándose la corbata y la chaqueta como si le estorbaran,supo que estaba ante su otro yo.

-Perdiste el turno-le oyó murmurar,viendo como este clavaba la mirada en ella.

Esta notó como se encogía aun más bajo el peso de aquella mirada y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir a la velocidad de la luz en el interior de su pecho mientras observaba como él daba unos pasos hacia su asiento.

-Por supuesto que queríamos besarte. El beso que ya te dimos nos supo a poco. A decir verdad,casi nada,ya que él actuó de forma que no te despertaras. Además,ese Gaara no tiene mucha experiencia con las mujeres.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú si?.

-Bueno...nada exagerado,pero más que él seguro.

-Pero...¿por qué?.¿Por qué queríais besarme?. ¡Sois unos bordes que no hacéis otra cosa que molestarme y hacerme rabiar!.

-La verdad es que al principio lo hacíamos por que nos parecía divertido tus reacciones ,pero...luego... nos empezamos a sentir algo extraños con respecto a tí. A decir verdad, hasta esta misma mañana no sabíamos los que nos pasaba.

-¿Y...ahora lo...sabéis?.

Este asintió,dando más pasos hacia ella hasta casi estar frente a ella,haciendo que Matsuri solo se encogiera más en la silla,con el corazón pidiéndole permiso para salir galopando de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Era algo tan simple que en verdad es increíble que ,al menos yo, no me diera cuenta de ello.

Ella estaba algo nerviosa ante la posible respuesta,pero tenía que preguntarlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que os pasa conmigo?.

Este le dirigió esa sonrisa torcida,esa que nadie que no conociera esa parte oculta de él esperaría, dejándola aun más descolocada sobre su silla.

-Estamos enamorados de tí.

Matsuri se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras saliendo de los labios del presidente,mirando a su alrededor como si buscara alguna vía de escape.

-N...no...eso no es verdad. Usted...esta jugando conmigo...deje...deje de hacerlo ahora mismo, por favor.

Gaara se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió su mano derecha,llevándosela a los labios,donde deposito un fugaz beso que corrió por todo el brazo de Matsuri,recorriendo su espalda hasta la punta de los pies, dejando a su paso un rubor que la cubrió por completo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Gaara -le dijo,haciendo que cada vez que moviera los labios,estos rozaran la mano de ella como una caricia.

Ella quería pedirle que la soltara,que dejara de decir tonterías y acabara con esa broma de mal gusto de una vez,pero las palabras parecían haber olvidado el camino para salir de ella y su cuerpo temblaba. Intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados para no mirarlo y no dejarse caer en su broma,pero estos se entreabrían contra su voluntad,observando como este seguía inclinado hacia ella, con su mano en su poder y los ojos concentrados en su cara.

-Te quiero, Matsuri-le volvió a murmurar contra su mano.-¿Acaso no me aceptas?.

**Fin del capitulo 5.**

**Bueno,bueno. Como ya prometí,ya he rebelado que es lo que hizo Gaara cuando entro en el despacho de Matsuri y se la encontró dormida,pero estoy segura que no es nada que no hayáis pensado vosotros ya,¿me equivoco?.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido esa declaración de Gaara?.¿A qué no pega para nada con su personalidad fría?. Menos mal que se me ocurrió hacer el otro Gaara,por que,si no, no habría tenido ni idea de como hacer una escena así.**

**¿Qué hará Matsuri ante esto?.¿Qué le contestara?.¿Le aceptara o,por el contrario,lo mandara a paseo por el modo que se ha comportado con ella hasta la fecha?.**

**Pues todo eso y lo que se me ocurra será en el próximo capitulo,así que os espero a todos hasta entonces con muchas ganas.**

**Como siempre,os digo que podéis dejar vuestras opiniones o ideas sobre el fic. No me molesta. Es más,me encanta que tengáis tanta confianza como para querer darme más ideas, así que no dejéis de hacerlo,¿si?.**

**Os contestaré a lo que escribáis en los reviews en el siguiente capitulo,ya que aun no he ido a la biblioteca por que los fines de semana no abren ni siquiera por la mañana,¿si?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Os saludo a todos de nuevo,pero,como sé que estaréis deseando leer el capitulo,os dejo en paz y empiezo ya. Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 6._

Matsuri contemplaba el rostro de Gaara,que seguía inclinado hacia ella,esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

``¿Acaso no me aceptas?´´,le había dicho.

¡Dios!.¡¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a aquello?.

La mirada de este sobre ella la dejaba paralizada y sin la capacidad de hablar,notaba su cuerpo acalorado y sabía que tenía que estar sonrojada. Miró su mano,que Gaara tenía aun firmemente agarrada y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Era más que obvio que ella sentía algo por él,pero...

-No. No te acepto-le dijo,mirándole a los ojos con toda la firmeza que pudo en un momento como ese.

Este pareció quedarse congelado en el sitió y abrió aun más sus ojos,con sorpresa y confusión. Se irguió un poco,pero sin dejar de mirarla o soltar su mano.

-Y...¿puedo saber cual es el motivo de tu rechazo?. Por que no puedes negar que te hago sentir algo-. Y como para reafirmar sus palabras,besó lentamente la mano de esta,que no evitar pudo soltar un gemido ronco al sentirlo y tampoco retirar la mano.

-Te...has...estado portando muy mal conmigo todo este tiempo.¡¿Cómo quieres que de repente caiga a tus pies?-le gritó,cerrando los ojos para no tener que mirarle.

Este volvió a mostrarse sorprendido,como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Entonces...si yo consiguiera que me perdonaras por todas esas veces que me he portado tan mal contigo,¿aceptarías mis sentimientos?.

Esta abrió un poco los ojos para mirarle,percatándose que él la miraba a su vez,a la espera de sus palabras.

-Umm-murmuro,pensativa.-En inicio...no habría problema,si-le dijo,pensando.

Pero no la dejó seguir,depositando un rápido beso sobre sus labios mientras una pequeña sonrisa se abría camino en su rostro.

-No digas más. Me encargaré de que olvides completamente todo lo que te he hecho y aceptes mis sentimientos-le dijo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para protestar y decir que no solo le había rechazado por eso,este ya había desaparecido de su despacho como si le persiguiera el diablo, dejándola a ella confuso, sonrojada y temblando en su silla.

…...

Bueno... Gaara le dicho que seria capaz,pero ahora que se encontraba en su propio despacho,horas después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pensando sobre ello,no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello sobre la conquista y el romanticismo y no le apetecía volver a llamar a Jiraiya sensei para preguntarle,ya que tenía la impresión de que aquello solo serviría para divertirlo aun más.

Observó,suspirando,los papeles que estaban sobre su mesa,pidiendo por su atención y exigiéndole que dejara esos temas y se concentrara en lo que debía.

De repente,sonó el teléfono de su despacho,haciendo que este casi pegara un saltó en su asiento por la sorpresa.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus cosas,que se había olvidado que el resto del mundo seguía girando.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanito pequeño?-le oyó a preguntar al otro de la linea a su hermana Temari,la más mayor de los 3 hermanos que eran y que se encargaba de ir de productora en productora haciendo publicidad a las películas de la compañía familiar y buscando nuevos buenos empleados.

Él simplemente volvió a suspirar,sin saber bien que decirle.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó esta,ahora más preocupada notando el estado de ánimo en el cual se encontraba su hermano.-No pareces tú mismo.

-Temari...¿cómo se conquista el corazón de una chica?.

Se hizo unos minutos de silencio en el otro lado de la linea,momento que Gaara empezó a mirar si se había cortado la linea,pero,después de ello,un grito por poco no mandó sus tímpanos de vacaciones permanentes a Neptuno,ya que Plutón había dejado de contar como planeta del sistema solar.

-¡¿MI HERMANITO SE HA ENAMORADO?-preguntó esta,totalmente fuera de su ser tras recuperar el aliento tras el grito,haciendo que este no pudiera evitar imaginársela dando saltos por un cuarto.

-No debí haberte preguntado-suspiró este de nuevo,arrepentido.

-¡¿Qué dices?. ¡Si has hecho muy bien!.¡¿A quien ibas a pedir consejo si no?.¡¿A Kankurou?.¡Ya sabes que los consejos de ese mujeriego no te llevarían a otra parte más allá de una orden de alejamiento por parte de la chica!.

Momento en el que Gaara pensó en si Matsuri ya tenía suficientes motivos para pedir una. Después de pensar en sus desplantes,en los besos que le había robado,entrar en el baño sabiendo que estaba dentro y casi acorralarla en su despacho con su confesión,supo que si podía.

-Y,dime...¿Quien es ella?.¿Alguna hija guapa de alguno de tus accionistas o algo así?-le preguntó su hermana,llena de curiosidad.

-Es...una de las dibujantes que...trabaja para mi.

Tras eso,volvió a hacerse otro silencio al otro lado de la linea,con lo que Gaara tuvo que volver a comprobar si se había cortado.

-Mal asunto-acabó por murmurar Temari.

-¿Mal asunto?.¡¿Por qué es mal asunto?-preguntó Gaara,preocupado.

-¿No es obvio?. Siendo la chica una empleada tuya,¿no tendrá ella casi la obligación de aceptar sus sentimientos para no perder su puesto de trabajo?.

-¡Yo no la despediría si me rechazara!-exclamó este,sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a dejar su actitud fría en alguna parte y cada vez mostraba más abiertamente sus sentimientos.

-Bueno...eso lo sabemos tú y yo,pero...¿quien se lo garantiza a ella?.

En ese momento,fue el turno de Gaara para quedarse callado.

-Pero,aun así te daré algunos consejos que quizá te ayuden-le dijo su hermana.-Aunque tendrás que dejar de lado ese lado frío tuyo. Por ese mismo motivo no te habías fijado en nadie hasta ahora.

Este se irritó un poco.

-¿Es qué todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo y nadie me dijo nada?.

-¿Hubieras escuchado tú acaso?-le preguntó ella a su vez.

En eso tenía que darle la razón.

…...

Tras hablar todo lo que creía que necesitaba hablar con su hermana,este no pudo evitar bajar a ver a Matsuri para resolver una duda que había estado albergando mientras hablaba con Temari.

Esta se puso en pie de golpe en su silla mientras se sonrojaba levemente al verle entrar.

-¡Gaara!-exclamó ella,pero no añadió nada más.

Él cerró la puerta para tener algo de privacidad,pero no hizo intención de acercarse a ella,si no que se quedó parado junto a la puerta,con la mirada baja.

-Matsuri...-le murmuró este.

-¿S...si?-murmuró ella a su vez,sin conseguir ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Tú...?-comenzó a preguntarle, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Si?-le volvió a animar esta,viendo que él no se arrancaba a hablar.

-¿Tú crees que yo te despediría si no fingieras aceptar mis sentimientos?-le preguntó, mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

Esta se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos,pestañeando repetidamente para tratar de aclararse.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-logró decir cuando recuperó el habla.

-¡Responde a la pregunta,por favor!-le pidió él,con los puños apretados,intentando contener su nerviosismo patente.

-No. Nunca pensaría que me despedirías por eso. Puede ser que tengas un carácter extraño y no sepas tratar con la gente,pero nunca despedirías a alguien por algo como eso.

Este la siguió observando,como si intentara ver en el interior de sus ojos para comprobar si mentía o no,cosa que Matsuri hizo que le mantuviera la mirada para que comprobara lo que quisiera.

Después de ver que no le mentía,se oyó a sí mismo soltando un suspiro de alivio desde el fondo de su pecho.

-¿A qué venia eso?-le preguntó ella,algo confusa por el asunto.

Tras la declaración de amor de Gaara,no sabía muy bien como tratarlo. Cuando lo veía ,no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido en su despacho,pero había decidido que,hasta comprobar que era lo que sentía ella exactamente y ver si este cambiaba o no,le trataría como siempre.

-Mi hermana me dijo que mi declaración te...a lo mejor te hacia sentir con la obligación de...aceptarla por miedo a que te despidiera.

-Comprendo que tu hermana,que no me conoce,pueda pensar así,pero,tú...-le dijo,algo dolida ante eso.

Y este supo que había metido la pata.

-Yo...yo...¡lo siento mucho!.¡No había sido esa mi intención!.

-No es nada. Solo demuestras que no me conoces en absoluto-le dijo. Y le dio la espalda, como si diera por concluida su conversación.

Este se sintió hundir en ese mismo momento,dandose cuenta de que había metido la pata. Pero,como en ese momento no se le ocurría nada para solucionar esa situación, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió en silencio del despacho,haciendo que Matsuri se volviera a sentar en su silla e intentara concentrarse en dibujar algo,pero,suspiró,molesta,tirando el lápiz sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando el techo de su despacho.

…...

-¡¿QUÉ?-exclamaron al unisono Sakura e Hinata cuando les contó a las dos todo lo sucedido con Gaara cuando las dos la medio habían arrastrado a la cafetería del edificio para que se aireara y comiera algo.

Hinata se sonrojó sobre manera tras su exclamación,no esperándose para nada una reacción como esa por parte de su frío jefe,y Sakura estuvo empezando a enumerar todas las ventajas que había de salir con el jefe.

Matsuri solo permaneció callada,observando las dos reacciones de sus dos amigas ante aquello,ya que ella misma no sabía que comentar sobre el asunto.

-Pero...¿a ti te gusta?-acabó preguntándole Hinata mientras Sakura picaba de su ensalada de pollo, sin apartar los ojos de su persona.

Debió de sonrojarse o algo,por que ambas sonrieron picaras al mirarla.

-Así que si que te gusta-le dijo Sakura,señalándola con un tenedor acusador.

-Pero...si es así...¿por qué no le aceptas sin más?-volvió a decirle Hinata,a lo que Sakura asintió, ahora señalándola a ella con el tenedor.

-Es lo que ha hecho ella con Naruto. Y están los dos la mar de felices-dijo, sacandole los colores a la oji-perla,pero que no pudo contener una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Es que...si empezara a salir con él, así sin más,sin ver un cambio en su actitud,sé que no podré aguantarlo y acabaremos peleándonos-les contestó a sus amigas,revolviendo las pocas patatas fritas que quedaban en su plato.

-Pues,por lo que ha sucedido en tu despacho,yo diría que a cambiado bastante-le dijo la pelo-rosa.

-Eso es cierto. Yo lo vi llegar abatido a su despacho,pero pensaba que algo iba mal con los accionista o algo así.

-No es que no me de pena saber que esta en ese estado,pero aun siento que no es el momento.

Las dos chicas que tenía sentadas frente a ellas se observaron, transmitiéndose en un lenguaje que dejaba al margen a Matsuri,algo que ella no lograba comprender. Después se volvieron hacia ella y suspiraron,como si se hubieran rendido con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?.¿A qué vienen esos suspiros?.

-No eres nada romántica-murmuró Sakura aburrida.

-Es por que la vida real no es un manga. No me voy a derretir solo por oír unas palabras de amor y voy a olvidar todo lo que a pasado.¿Acaso vosotras seriáis capaces?.

Por las miradas que ambas volvieron a dirigirse,estaba más que claro que si.

Fue su turno de suspirar mientras se rendía.

-Mira-le dijo Sakura,señalándola de nuevo con el tenedor,el cual llevaba ahora en la punta un trozo de pollo como si fuera una victima que hubiera caído bajo su ataque.-Si mi Sasuke kun hubiera entrado en mi oficina y me hubiera dicho lo mismo que te ha dicho a ti Gaara,te garantizo que no solo le digo que si,si no que hago que venga un cura,nos case,montó allí mismo nuestro apartamento y no saldríamos hasta la jubilación.

Hinata asintió,dándole la razón.

Matsuri las observó a ambas,con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que ninguna es objetiva en este asunto-murmuró.

-Perdonanos por enamorarnos de los chicos guapos de esta empresa-le dijo la pelo-rosa ,dándole un trago a su refresco light.

-Tú solo asegurate de hacer lo correcto,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Hinata.-No estaría bien que tomaras ahora una decisión solo por que estas molesta con él y luego te arrepientas de ello.

Matsuri las miró y supo que Hinata llevaba razón en eso ultimo.

-Está bien. De todas formas,ya lo estaba pensando con cuidado. Solo es que tenía la sensación de que debía contárselo a alguien para ver que todo era verdad y no un sueño por la falta de dormir las horas que debo.

-Pues,ahora que lo dices...-comentó Sakura mientras las tres se ponían en pie tras pagar su cuenta y saliendo de la cafetería hacia el ascensor.-Tienes unas ojeras horribles. Yo me preocuparía más de que hubiera perdido el interés por tí cuando tú ya te hayas decidido.

-¡Sakura!-la reprendió Hinata,dándole un ligero codazo en el costado.

-¡¿Qué?. Solo digo que una mujer con ojeras no es atractiva para un hombre.

Ambas tomaron la delantera hacia el ascensor,comentando sobre el tema, mientras Matsuri se quedaba más atrás y se tocaba las bolsas que había bajo sus ojos con cuidado.

Eso era cierto.

¿Qué demonios había visto Gaara en ella para enamorarse de ella?.

Era una chica del montón,que no tenía nada en especial,no se arreglaba,siempre iba con el pelo alborotado,no usaba maquillaje y no vestía a la moda.

¿Qué era lo que le había llamado la atención de este?.

La sacó de sus pensamientos la llamada que sus amigas le hicieron desde el ascensor,que estaban manteniendo abierto viendo que ella no venia tras ellas.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos y corrió hacia ellas,pidiendo disculpas por haberse despistado.

Algo más que añadir a su lista de defectos.

Era despistada.

…...

Gaara estaba en su despacho,apoyado en la mesa,con los brazos tapándose la cabeza,pensando que era lo que podía hacer para solucionar aquello.

Ya era mucho más que obvio que el amor no era lo mismo que los negocios y había entrado en un terreno que no entendía para nada,metiendo la pata una y otra vez sin apenas darse cuenta de ello.

Su secretaria llamó a la puerta,asomando la cabeza por la puerta justo cuando este recuperó su aspecto metódico y cuidado de siempre en su asiento.

-¿Pasa algo,señorita Hyuuga?.

Esta se mordisqueó el labio inferior,como si estuviera barajando la posibilidad de hablar o desparecer del cuarto como si nada,pero,al final,pareció armarse de valor y entró en el cuarto.

-Matsuri nos contó lo que había sucedido entre ustedes-le soltó,haciendo que este le dirigiera una mirada fría.

-¿Y a venido a burlarse?.

Ella se sobresaltó,alarmada.

-¡NO!.¡Para nada!.¡Esa nunca a sido mi intención!.

Gaara la contempló en silencio desde su asiento,algo cansado de todo aquello.

Por culpa de su ineptitud,iba a ser el hazme reír de la oficina.

Esta agachó la cabeza,retorciéndose las manos,mirándole a él y mirando a sus manos una y otra vez, volviéndose a morder el labio.

-Por favor, si tiene algo que decir,dígalo ya,por que me encuentro cansado y no me apetece hablar mucho sobre este asunto.

-Verá...-murmuró ella por fin.-Sé que ha estado recibiendo consejos,pero yo le recomiendo que no siga ninguno de ellos.

Aquello dejó a Gaara descolocado y fuera de lugar.

-¿Disculpe?. No sé si lo sabe,pero solo tengo los consejos de los demás para saber que es lo que tengo que hacer en estos momentos.

-¡Ese es el problema!-exclamó ella,atreviéndose a mirarlo por fin.-Esta recibiendo consejos de gente con distintos puntos de vista y que harían una cosa u otra en una situación determinada,pero... ninguna de esas personas es usted. Tiene que fiarse de lo que usted mismo crea que deba que hacer en cada ocasión por que,si no lo hace así,solo será la copia de otra persona y nunca le mostrara a Matsuri su verdadera persona. Ahora mismo ella también esta confusa. Y si actúa del modo que le hayan dicho,solo la confundirá más.

Este se quedó mirando a su secretaria como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Cuando la había contratado por su curriculum impecable,habia pensado que era tan tímida que a penas era capaz de levantar la cabeza más allá de la pantalla de su ordenador o,al menos, así había actuado con él.

Pero,ahora,estaba en su despacho,muy seria,intentando ayudarle a él y a su amiga.

Parecía que había madurado mucho.

-Y...¿y si no le gusta mi verdadero yo?.

-Pues entonces es más que obvio que no deberían acabar juntos. Hágame caso y solo haga caso a su instinto. Tal vez ahora le parezca que no sabrá hacer nada por si solo ante esto,pero verá que no es así llegado el momento.

Este reflexionó sobre sus palabras, con lo que asintió después de haber estado meditando un rato, algo que hizo que ella por fin sonriera,algo más aliviada.

Hizo una ligera reverencia y se dispuso a salir del despacho sin más,con lo que Gaara intentó concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante.

-Y...otra cosa...-murmuró ella,ya en la puerta,con esta abierta,haciendo que este volviera a alzar la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Si?-le preguntó.

Ella le dirigió una amplia sonrisa con la que pretendía animarlo y que lo dejó algo confundido,ya que no esperaba tanto apoyo.

-Espero que consiga mostrarse como realmente es,por que estoy casi segura de que deben acabar juntos.

Y con eso,desapareció de la habitación.

Gaara dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos,donde los brazos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa, y sonrió débilmente.

-Eso espero yo también.

**Fin del capitulo 6.**

**Ummm. Creo que ya no quedan muchos capítulos para que haga el final de esta historia. Ya se que en este capitulo estaba dando muchos consejos,pero,como Hinata a dicho al final,a veces es mejor hacer lo que nosotros creemos oportuno y no lo que los otros creen oportuno.**

**Mamori Anazaki,me alegró que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero de verdad que este también te haya gustado. En verdad quería que fuera el Gaara de día el que se declarara, pero en el ultimo segundo me percaté que no se había descongelado lo suficiente para ello,por lo que hice que su otro yo apareciera para hacerlo. Y ya sabes que actualizo pronto. No sufras por ello,que no quiero haceros esperar.**

**Selene Moonlight,yo también quedaría impacta si no fuera por que yo misma lo escribí,ya que es muy complicado encajar a Gaara en situaciones como esa. Y...¿de verdad te pareció tan sexy la forma en la que se transformó?. Es que al Gaara de noche no es que le gusten mucho los trajes que digamos. Y no me había dado cuenta que os gustaba que hablara en tercera persona. La verdad es que solo lo hacia para que se notara que los dos estaban de acuerdo,pero me gusta que os guste. ^^.**

**Y...creo que ya lo he comentado todo.**

**Como siempre,decir que si os ha gustado o no,dejad un review,tambien vuestras ideas e impresiones sobre el capitulo, que así me ayudan a ver como enfocar la historia,¿si?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Sé que me he retrasado un poco más de lo debido con esta historia, pero espero que me perdonéis si es posible,si?.**

**Y,esperando vuestro perdón,os dejo con la historia.**

_CAPITULO 7._

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina,reflexionando sobre todo lo que le habían dicho sus conocidos, intentando ayudarles en todo lo posible con lo referente a Matsuri y ellos.

Es como si todo el mundo quisiera que acabaran juntos.

``Eso es bueno para nosotros´´,pensó el otro Gaara,en el interior de él, igualmente preocupado.

-No,cuando nosotros no sabemos que hacer-le dijo este a su vez.

``Bueno...en eso puede ser que tengas razón. Pero solo tenemos que ser más amables con ella. Demostrarle por que nos gusta´´.

Gaara solo suspiró,por que no tenía ni la menor idea como pensaban hacer aquello. Ni él ni su otro yo entendían mucho de mujeres. Además,tampoco estaban acostumbrados a demostrar sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro que iba a meter la pata con todo aquello.

``Venga. Vamos a casa. Aquí sentados no vamos a hacer nada´´,le dijo su otro yo mientras este se volvía en su asiento contemplando la hermosura de las vistas de la ciudad a sus pies mientras observaba como comenzaba a anochecer y su otro yo tomaba el control.

Al poco,la chaqueta y la corbata habían volado,junto con unos cuantos botones desabrochados de la camisa que llevaba.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se dirigió al ascensor mientras lo fumaba,sin dejar de pensar en cual seria la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de Matsuri.

Sabía que se había puesto nerviosa cuando se le había declarado. Y como todo su cuerpo había temblado y se había sonrojado cuando le había dado un simple beso en la mano, así que no lo tenía todo perdido.

Antes de que se diera cuenta,estaba en la planta donde trabajaba Matsuri,ante la puerta de su despacho, observando que esta seguía trabajando dentro, sentada de aquella manera encogida en la silla como le gustaba permanecer, concentrada totalmente en lo que estaba dibujando, sin ni siquiera notar su presencia en la puerta,algo que preocupó a este bastante.

No era bueno que ella se mantuviera alejada de su alrededor. En el mundo había muchos hombres que se aprovechaban del despiste de las mujeres. Y él no podía permanecer tranquilo sabiendo que ella podía ser el blanco perfecto de alguno de esos hombres.

Tocó a la puerta,aun sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo allí y por que no se iba directamente a casa,y observó como esta salia de su concentración y centraba la vista en él durante un segundo.

Se le quedó mirando hasta que este entró en la habitación,centrando de nuevo su atención en los dibujos,tal vez intentando evitar que este viera el sonrojo que le invadía cada vez que él estaba en escena,pero que no pasó desapercibido para este,atento como estaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

-¿Hoy tienes que ir a casa?-le preguntó,con tono seco.

Él mismo se sorprendió de ese tono. Cuando su yo de noche aparecía,no utilizaba esa forma de hablar,pero,con la idea de Matsuri indefensa en manos de cualquier ,que no había desaparecido del todo y parecía afectarle más de lo que sospechaba,le salia solo.

-Etto...si. Hoy tengo que ir a casa-le contestó ella,sin querer prestarle mucha atención,pero no paso desapercibido el tono de su voz por la forma en la que reaccionaba ante él.

-Bien. Yo me iba a casa. Si quieres,puedo llevarte. No es bueno que una chica vaya sola por las calles de noche.

-¿Acaso crees que no sé defenderme?-le preguntó,sin alzar la vista de los dibujos.

-Sé que eres completamente capaz de defenderte sola,pero...eso no quiere decir que ahí fuera no haya tipos que te puedan hacer daño,por muy fuerte que seas.

Matsuri lo miró entonces por primera vez desde hacia rato,observando algo en él que Gaara no supo entender.

-Pero aun no me puedo ir a casa. Me quedan unos pocos dibujos-le dijo,bajando de nuevo la vista hacia su mesa cuando vio lo que quería ver.

Este se acercó a aquella montaña de trabajo que ella llamaba mesa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo hasta que nos vayamos?.

-¿Acaso sabes algo sobre dibujo,señor presidente?-le dijo,con sorna.

-Pues si. Yo también dibujo,para que lo sepas. Así que...dime. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?.

Y,cogiendo una silla de uno de los ayudantes de afuera,la metió en el despacho y se puso a dibujar junto a ella,intentando seguir sus indicaciones.

No le había mentido con que sabía dibujar. Simplemente era que hacia mucho que no lo hacia y su técnica estaba algo más que oxidada,aunque su otro amigo le gritaba en el interior de su mente lo mismo que Matsuri le decía que tenía que hacer, así que ya sabían quien de los dos tenía el lado artístico.

Cuando acabó con los dibujos que Matsuri le había asignado,se le quedó mirando,mientras ella daba los últimos retoques en una de las obras,tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo notaba,a pesar de tenerle justo a su lado.

Gaara apoyó la cabeza en la mano,sobre el brazo que tenía puesto en la mesa,y la contempló con calma,observando como los ojos negros de ella revisaban su trabajo con escrutinio, como el corto cabello marrón oscuro le rodeaba la delicada cabeza, con un mechón muy cerca de sus labios,pequeños y rosados que parecían llamarlo, haciendo que el Gaara interior le dijera que no seria una mala idea si cogía aquel mechón y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Pero,para hacer eso,tenia que poder moverse. Y con Matsuri tan cerca, se sentía completamente incapaz de ello.

Solo podía estar allí en aquella silla,inmóvil,contemplándola en silencio.

Pero,tal vez la estaba mirando demasiado fijamente,ya que vio como el rubor ascendía por su cuello y se asentaba sobre las pálidas mejillas,que le parecían a él tan suaves. Vio como ella le dirigía una rápida mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en el trabajo,pero no parecía hacerlo,ya que no dejaba de mirarlo de vez en cuando.

-¿Es necesario que me mires tan fijamente?-le preguntó ella cuando no pudo más.

-¿Por qué?.¿Te incomoda?. Es que nos gusta mirarte. Es agradable.

Ella se sonrojó aun más,algo que hizo que los Gaara´s se sintieran orgullosos,aunque sin saber muy bien por que.

-Pues yo creo que os gusta más sacarme los colores que otra cosa-murmuró ella,dejando el ultimo de los dibujos sobre la montaña de trabajos terminados y que Naruto se encargaría de recoger y examinar al día siguiente.

-También puede ser verdad,pero es muy agradable mirarte.

Ella se puso en pie de golpe,sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Dejad de intentar ligar conmigo de ese modo,hombre ya!. Me incomoda.

-No estamos intentando ligar-le dijo este,algo indignado con eso.-Solo te estamos diciendo la verdad.¿Por qué no nos crees?.

Matsuri se dedicó a mirar la pared frente a ella,algo enfurruñada.

-Simplemente por que no-les dijo sin más.

Gaara soltó una carcajada que hizo que ella se volviera a mirarlo mientras él se ponía en pie.

-Vale,vale. De acuerdo. Pero no pongas esa cara. Estas tan mona que dan ganas de darte un abr...

Se detuvo en el ultimo momento,haciendo que Matsuri también se le estuviera quedando mirando, sabiendo lo que él estuvo a punto de decir,sorprendiéndose a si mismo al pensar en que estaba hablando tan claramente con ella sin siquiera pensarlo.

``Cuando estas con la persona que quieres es cuando sientes que puedes ser tú mismo de verdad. Da igual lo que estés pensando o sintiendo. A esa persona se lo harás saber sin problemas´´,habia sido una de las cosas que le había dicho su hermana Temari cuando había hablado con ella.

No esperaba que aquello fuera tan verdad.

Se estuvieron mirando en silencio durante unos instantes,sin que ninguno de los dos supiera bien que decir.

``¡Mueve la boca de una vez o nos pasaremos aquí toda la noche!´´,le gritó su otro yo desde el interior,ya que también estaba notando lo que pasaba.

-¡Callate ya!.¡No me ayudas!-le gritó este en voz alta,haciendo que Matsuri se sobresaltara y él se volviera a mirarla de nuevo con cara de idiota al darse cuenta que ella creía que le estaba gritando a su persona.

-Per...perdona...-le dijo,alzando la manos hacia ella,mostrandole que estaba calmado.-No te lo he dicho a ti,si no al otro Gaara.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?-le preguntó esta,pareciendo más tranquila al oír eso.

-Quería que dijera algo,por que ha visto como nos habíamos quedado en silencio.

-¿Y qué quería que dijeras?.

-Nada en particular. Cualquier cosa-le contestó,encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió y cogió su bolso sencillo de tela,donde llevaba algunas chapas de animes de la empresa, siguiendo a este hasta la salida.

Bajaron en silencio,sin que ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien que hacer a continuación. Gaara tenía unas ganas enormes de sacar otro cigarrillo y ponerse a fumar,pero sabía que a Matsuri le molestaba aunque hubiera veces que no se quejara, así que evitó hacerlo.

Con ella al lado,solo se atrevería fumar al aire libre.

Esta seguía mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo,notando el nerviosismo que salia de este a raudales como si fuera una presa rota. Ella tampoco sabía que decir y también estaba nerviosa. El maldito de Gaara debía de saber que se ponía en aquel estado cuando lo tenía cerca, por eso estaba cada vez más a su alrededor,a parte de su declaración de amor.

Llegaron al coche aun sin decir nada y montaron como si no fueran juntos, cada uno de ellos mirando hacia un lado.

Cuando Gaara puso el coche en marcha, Matsuri ya no pudo más y puso la radio.

En ese momento,se puso a buscar una emisora de música que pusiera música relajante para ver si así se aliviaba la tensión en el interior del coche. Y encontró una canción ideal.

La canción de la que se trataba se llamaba Okaeri, de la interprete Ayaka. Era una canción que se había empleado en una serie basado en un manga llamado Zettai Kareshi(N. Del A: tanto el manga ,como la serie y la canción existen de verdad. Os recomiendo que le echarais un vistazo a las tres,por que a mi me encantan,aunque la serie se aleja mucho del manga, así que no tenéis que seguir un orden para verlas), y que a Matsuri le había gustado mucho, así que,sin a penas darse cuenta,se puso a cantar la canción.

Cuando el``Bienvenido de vuelta,dulce corazón´´ murió en el interior del coche, Matsuri se percató de que había estado cantando a pleno pulmón,enrojeciendo al instante hasta tener el color de una remolacha y miró avergonzada a Gaara,el cual debía de tener los tímpanos reventados, ya que sabía que ella no cantaba bien.

Sin embargo,en vez de mostrar una cara de horror reprimido como ella había esperado por su parte, este estaba luciendo una enorme sonrisa,una sonrisa como nunca le había visto, tan sincera que casi sintió como el corazón le dio un salto en el interior del pecho.

¡Demonios!.¿Si sabía sonreír de ese modo,por que no lo hacia más a menudo?.

Además,no había dicho una palabra desde que ella había dejado de cantar,haciendo que esta estuviera tan nerviosa que casi se subía por las paredes del coche.

-¿Por...por...por qué sonríes?-se te atrevió a preguntar ella por fin, sin que el rubor le desapareciera aun del rostro.

-Por que me ha gustado oírte cantar. Lo haces muy bien.

Comentario que ocasionó que la cara de esta se tornara aun más roja,hasta el punto de que Matsuri se preguntara en que momento iba a estallar de la vergüenza. Y no solo literalmente.

-Mientes. Canto fatal. Me lo ha dicho mucha gente.

-Pues son todos idiotas y unos mentirosos,por que a mi me ha gustado.

Ella lo miró fijamente,sin intentar ocultar la sorpresa de sus ojos,intentando ver en su cara si de verdad estaba mintiendo o no.

¿Qué oído musical tenía ese tipo?.¿Acaso le habían reventado los tímpanos de pequeño y el cirujano había hecho una chapuza al intentar reconstruirlos?.¿O era que el amor le hacia ser totalmente ajeno a lo mal que ella cantaba?.

Ante esa ultima idea,agito la cabeza,negando aquel pensamiento.

No. Nada de amor. Absolutamente nada.

Por que Gaara creyera en ello,no se significaba que ella también creyera aquello.

A parte,cambiando de ideas,ella misma se había oído la voz cantando varias veces cuando la habían grabado y,aunque sabía que las grabaciones no eran del 100 x 100 fiables, sabía que,aun así, no cantaba para nada bien.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Gaara,aun con esa sonrisa en la cara y sin ningún atisbo de mentira en su expresión, creyendo en lo que había dicho.

Este de verdad pensaba que cantaba bien. Tenía una voz suave que encajaba con canciones melódicas como la que acababa de cantar. El único problema que había oído es que a veces desafinaba por que no estaba muy segura a la hora de cantar una nota. Si mejora eso,nadie podría decir que cantara mal.

Él mismo ya estaba enfadado con aquellos imbéciles que le habían dicho que lo hacia y que no le había dejado oírla cantar hasta ahora,cuando había perdido el control al oír una canción que parecía que le gustaba mucho.

Estaba empezando a pensar que también iba a ser una de sus favoritas a partir de ese día.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el interior del coche,solo roto por el ruido de la radio que sonaba a un volumen aceptable para ahogar algo el silencio y permitir una conversación si se daba el caso.

Pero Matsuri estaba observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del coche, así que no parecía que fuera a suceder en aquel momento.

Así que llegaron ante el edificio donde ella vivía en ese silencio roto por lejanas canciones de fondo, mientras Gaara observaba como ella se quitaba el cinturón y volvía a ponerse su bolso antes de salir del coche.

-¡Matsuri!-la llamó él,haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta en el mismo momento en que se bajaba del coche,haciendo que la pierna de esta se girara de una forma no muy conveniente y haciéndose daño en el tobillo.

Ella soltó un pequeño gritó y se agachó,sujetándose el tobillo.

¿Cómo había podido su cuerpo moverse de aquella forma?. Había sido como si una parte de su cuerpo se girara y la otra quisiera ir hacia casa lo antes posible.

Gaara,al darse cuenta que se había hecho daño, salió corriendo del coche y llegó junto a ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?.¡¿Te has hecho daño?.¡¿Puedes caminar?.

¡¿Qué si se había hecho daño?.¡¿A qué demonios venia aquella pregunta estúpida?. ¡Estaba más que claro por su cara desencajada de dolor que se había hecho daño!.

-Nooo,que vaaa-le dijo esta,intentando sonar sarcástica mientras unas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.-Esto no ha sido nada. Mis umbrales de dolor están por encima de lo normal y esto es para mi un jodido paseo por el campo-le fue diciendo mientras alzaba el tono de voz, aun sujetándose el tobillo.

-Vale. Perdona. Sé que esa a sido una pregunta muy estúpida.

Ella asintió mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y se apoyaba en él para ponerse en pie.

Pero el tobillo le envió un cortocircuito por toda la pierna hasta el cerebro,informándola de que no pensaba moverse del sitio sin enviar un profundo dolor por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital. Juraría que te has torcido el tobillo y esta empezando a hincharse-le dijo Gaara, visiblemente preocupado,con un brazo en torno en su cintura y el otro cogiéndole la mano de ella que tenía sobre su hombro, manteniéndola pegada prácticamente a su cuerpo.

-¡No!. No,no. No tienes por que molestarte. Seguro que no es nada. Ahora mismo moveré el pie y ya se habrá pasado.

Pero al intentar mover el pie solo consiguió que otro cortocircuito la dejara temblando de dolor entre los brazos de su jefe.

-¡Se acabó!.¡Te llevo al hospital pero ya!-exclamó este,metiendola de nuevo en el coche y montando él momentos despúes, casi volando por la carretera hacia el hospital.

-Que me he torcido el pie. No me estoy muriendo,¿sabes?-le dijo cuando vio la velocidad que el coche había empezado a tomar en apenas unos instantes.

Este asintió,pero aun así mantuvo la misma velocidad. E incluso llegó a aumentarla un poco.

A penas unos minutos después,estaban en la puerta de urgencias,donde Gaara la había dejado sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera mientras él llamaba a su médico privado que trabajaba como director en aquel hospital.

Al poco, los dos hombres se acercaron,con una enfermera llevando una silla de ruedas.

El director la llevó a la sala de escáner para ver la gravedad de la torcedura, sin conseguir que Gaara se quedara fuera de la sala.

-No es nada grave-les dijo a ambos el médico,ya dentro de una consulta mientras la enfermera se encargaba de vendarle el pie a Matsuri.-Solo tendrás que evitar andar con ese pie durante un par de semanas y mantenerlo en alto el mayor tiempo posible. Si sigues eso, todo debería estar bien.

Ella asintió,no era la primera vez que se torcía un tobillo y no parecía que fuera a ser la ultima, pero Gaara no parecía del todo tranquilo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Kakashi?-le preguntó al médico, de pie al lado de la silla de ruedas donde Matsuri aun estaba sentada y donde había dejado una mano descansando sobre su hombro como si necesitara sentirla para tranquilizarse.

-Si. Así es. Puedes quedarte tranquilo. ¡Dios!. No recuerdo haberte visto así de nervioso nunca-. Se volvió hacia Matsuri y le dedicó una sonrisa.-Usted debe de ser la causante de ese cambio. Me alegra ver que una mujer a conseguido llegar al frío corazón de este hombre. Ya pensaba que no se casaría nunca.

Matsuri y Gaara se sonrojaron a más no poder,pero ninguno de los dos intentó negar una relación entre ellos.

Después de eso,el médico les dijo que iba a necesitar muletas el tiempo que tuviera el pie vendando,donde ella dijo que tenía un par en casa y acabaron allí la conversación,mientras los dos hombres se despedían amablemente el uno del otro y la enfermera la llevo en la silla hasta el coche,donde Gaara la ayudó a subir sin que tuviera que utilizar el pie, apoyándose en los hombros de él.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la casa de ella,esta se quedó mirando el portal del edificio,con cara de preguntarse como llegaría hasta su piso sin utilizar el pie.

Pero hay estaba Gaara para solucionar su problema.

Estacionó el coche allí mismo,sin importarle bien poco si un policía le ponía una multa,y se acercó a la puerta de ella,que abrió de golpe y la cogió en brazos.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dijo que la bajara,pero el argumento de él fue irrefutable.

-¿Acaso puedes andar con una sola pierna?.

Mientras la llevaba en brazos,ella se tuvo que encargar de cerrar la puerta del coche, abrir la puerta de la entrada y encargarse de abrir también la de su apartamento, ya que Gaara puntualizó que tenía las manos ocupadas, apretando el cuerpo de Matsuri entre sus brazos,arrancando un sonrojo de esta que no pudo ocultar,tan cerca como estaban.

Entraron en el apartamento,con suerte de que solo les había pillado una vecina en el ascensor que le preguntó a esta que le había pasado cuando le vio el pie vendado,pero estaba más que segura de que al día siguiente habría miles de rumores sobre ella corriendo por todo el edificio

Gaara se encargó de dejarla en el sofá,colocando cojines debajo de su pierna rápidamente para mantenerla en alto lo más posible mientras preguntaba donde tenía ella las muletas.

No tenía muchas cosas en su apartamento,a penas unas prendas de ropa y poco más,ya que con su trabajo,no tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que le dijo a este que debían de estar por alguno de los armarios de la casa, aunque no recordaba exactamente en cual.

A este no pareció importarle rebuscar por toda la casa hasta que encontró las dos muletas escondidas dentro de un armario cerca de la puerta principal, comprobando que estas ya estaban reguladas para la altura de Matsuri,diciéndole sin palabras de que ya le había ocurrido algo como aquello en otra ocasión.

Y la idea de no haber estado con ella en ese momento casi lo sacó de quicio.

Colocó las muletas al lado del sofá,cerca de las manos de ella si quería levantarse en algún momento.

-¿Has cenado?-le preguntó Gaara,colocándose ante ella como si fuera una especie de camarero.

-Umm...no. Aun no he comido nada.

-Pues te prepararé algo ahora mismo. No es bueno que te vayas a dormir sin haber cenado nada antes.

Y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Matsuri con la palabra en la boca.

Vale que la hubiera llevado a la hospital y vale que la hubiera ayudado a llegar hasta su casa,pero que encima le hiciera la cena ya parecía abusar un poco.

-No hace falta que te moleste. De verdad-le dijo,sin alzar mucho la voz,ya que la cocina era un pequeño espacio al lado del salón,que a su vez estaba cerca de la entrada y el baño, con las habitaciones en el lado contrario.

-No es ninguna molestia. Yo tampoco había cenado y ya tenía hambre,así que ganamos los dos-el contestó ,con tono animado.

Ella nunca hubiera supuesto que al presidente le gustara cocinar.

Siendo el dueño de una empresa, viviendo en la cuna de una familia rica,nunca lo hubiera supuesto.

Al poco, Gaara volvió con dos platos de ramen para preparar en dos minutos. Ella tenía prácticamente la nevera llena con platos instantáneos y ya había presentido que él no iba a hacer un plato muy difícil.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo este cuando acercó una silla con el pie hasta colocarla junto al sofá y le tendió su plato,aun humeante.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo esta,enderezándose en el sofá sin bajar la pierna de la montaña de cojines donde este la había dejado.

-De nada. Lamento que no sea un plato más elaborado,pero es casi lo único que tienes en la nevera- le dijo,como si tuviera que disculparse por ello, cuando ya había hecho mucho más que suficiente por ella.

-No. No pasa nada. De verdad que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi-le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida que dejó a este paralizado y mirándola durante unos instantes.

Pero carraspeó,para salir de aquel ensimismamiento y se concentró en plato, observando a su vez como ella se comía el suyo con ganas. Obviamente ya había estado con hambre antes de que tuviera que llevarla al hospital.

¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de ello?.¡Qué estúpido por su parte!.

-¿Quieres algo más?-le pregunto,por si se había quedado con hambre,al ver lo rápido que había acabado con su plato.

-Si hay helado de chocolate blanco en el congelador,¿te importaría traerme un poco?-le dijo, algo avergonzada de tenerle como chico para los recados,pero...

Este se puso en pie,con una sexy sonrisa torcida en los labios,como si no le importara en absoluto.

-¡Vale!. Voy a echar un vistazo.

Y volvió a dirigirse hacia la cocina,donde ella le oyó rebuscar en su congelador,que debía ser un desastre,ya que metía las cosas allí sin ningún orden las pocas veces que había ido a comprar.

A decir verdad,ser cuidada por Gaara estaba siendo mucho más que agradable. Tanto,que se estaba asustando de ello.

¡No!.¡No podía ser nada agradable!.

Él era su jefe y había limites que no podías pasar.

Aunque...estaba más que claro que ella ya los había pasado casi todos.

Ya solo quedaba que se acosta...

Se sonrojó en el mismo instante en que el pensamiento se abría paso en su mente,mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Gaara en su cocina,como si se tratara de su propia casa.

¡No,no,no!.¡Eso si que por supuesto que no!.

-¡Encontré el helado!-le dijo Gaara,volviendo triunfante con el helado en una mano en alto, como si hubiera derrotado a un dragón o hubiera ganado la lotería.

Aunque...conseguir encontrar algo en su congelador era también bastante milagroso.

-Bien. Espero que hayas traído dos cucharas o me lo comeré yo sola y luego me sentiría culpable.

-Por supuesto que si. Yo pienso en todo-le dijo,mostrando las dos cucharas en su otra mano.

Y comenzaron a devorar la enorme tarrina de helado mientras observaban una película antigua que estaban poniendo en aquellos momentos en la televisión,en completo silencio, solo conscientes del rico helado y la película.

O,por lo menos,la parte referente a Matsuri,por que Gaara estaba pendiente del helado,la película y ella, observando con que facilidad ella podía quedar absorta con cualquier cosa y olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor,algo muy bueno para su trabajo,ya que le exigía mucha concentración.

Joder. Pero él,allí sentado al lado de ella, se le hacia cada vez más difícil apartar los ojos de su persona.

Sintió como todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba cuando se acabó el helado y ella lamió la cuchara, intentando sacar hasta el ultimo mililitro que quedara de su sabor favorito,haciendo que él se preguntara si sus labios sabían también a chocolate blanco.

Esta no observó la tensión en su cuerpo por que todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la película.

Si no hubiera sido así,se hubiera asustado de ver toda la tensión acumulada en el rostro de Gaara, que se esforzaba todo lo posible por no inclinarse sobre ella y besarla.

``No seas estúpido´´,gritaba su otro yo.``Ahora no se puede mover. Si la besáramos,pensaría que la estamos forzando a algo,ya que ella no tiene la fuerza suficiente para apartarnos y tampoco puede alejarse de nosotros´´.

Si. Eso pensaba su lado consciente y racional.

Pero a su cuerpo le importaba 400 pueblos lo que su raciocinio y su otro yo le estuvieran gritando.

Solo veían el cuerpo de Matsuri allí,a un beso de distancia, aun lamiendo la cuchara para no dejar que se desperdiciara nada.

Notó,más que hizo,como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia ella,dirigiéndose hacia aquellos labios que lo estaban tentando tanto,colocando una mano en el respaldo del sofá y la otra al lado del cuerpo de Matsuri donde estaba sentada, dejándola en una cárcel echa por su propio cuerpo.

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que él se estaba moviendo hacia ella, haciendo que girará la cabeza hacia su persona, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa,sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo,habia poco que tuviera que entender.

Todo estaba escrito allí,en su lenguaje corporal.

Iba a besarla.

Solo había que observar lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula y como intentaba que esta mantuviera los ojos concentrados en los suyos propios,que resplandecían con una extraña luz mientras se daba cuenta de que ella se quedaba quieta y no volvía la cara.

Solo unos milímetros más y sabría como sabían los labios de esta en aquel mismo instante.

**Fin del capitulo 7.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que os haya dejado con ganas de más.**

**Pero no seré mala y como la semana pasada no subí un capitulo,esta semana os compensaré subiendo otro, sabiendo que se acerca septiembre y no sé cuando podré volver a conectarme para subir la historia.**

**En realidad,espero terminar la historia en un par de capítulos más, así que ya veré como lo hago,ya que sabéis que,aunque yo pongo las manos,la inspiración es la que de verdad escribe, como si fuera alguien ajeno a mi persona.**

**Selene Moonlight,como siempre,me encanta que te encanten tantos mis capítulos. Y espero que este te guste,ya que sé que te gusta Gaara cuando se transforma y se quita la ropa y cuando los dos Gaara ´s tienen conversaciones entre ellos. Aunque,yo aun sigo sin entender muy bien por que.**

**Del mismo modo, Ziotzae,tambien me alegro de que te vaya gustando la historia y que Hinata se armara de valor y fuera la que le diera el mejor consejo a Gaara. Es tímida,no tonta. Y nuestra Hinata ya esta felizmente emparejada con su querido Naruto. Jeje.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso ya lo he comentado todo.**

**Como siempre, espero con alegría todos vuestros review,que siempre animan un montón.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas a todos. Como os prometí,os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia en esta semana para que me perdonéis por no haber subido el capitulo de la semana pasada,si?.**

**Pues...aquí tenéis y que lo disfrutéis.**

_CAPITULO 8._

Los labios de Gaara estaban apenas a un milímetro de distancia y ella todavía no podía creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

Espera despertarse en cualquier momento en su despacho y reír, atontada,por haberse creído que todo aquello estaba siendo real,pero,por mucho que había esperado,no se despertaba y estaba comenzando a pensar de que tampoco lo iba a hacer en breve.

Por fin,este se inclinó totalmente sobre ella,posando los labios sobre los de Matsuri con muchísimo cuidado,como si fuera tan delicada que aquel simple gesto pudiera romperla y dándole tiempo a apartarse si no le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo,pero, para grata sorpresa de este, ella no se apartó,si no que se quedó inmóvil en el sitio.

Al principio fue por que no salia de su propio asombro,pero,poco a poco,conforme Gaara tomaba más confianza y profundizaba el beso, a ella no le quedo de otra más que entregarse a él, ya que de verdad había deseado mucho aquello, según le decía las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Cuando este se aseguró de que no se apartaba y notaba como esta respondía débilmente al beso, no necesitó más alicientes.

Se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre ella en el sofá, colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarle una de sus mejillas con la mano,mientras la otra la tenía firmemente cerrada contra el reposabrazos del mueble,diciéndose a si mismo que se contuviera y no fuera muy rápido con todo aquello,ya que podía llegar a asustarla por su propio deseo.

Pero Matsuri a penas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Estaba perdida en los labios de Gaara, que sabían al chocolate blanco que tanto le encanta y a hombre, haciendo que abriera la boca sin reticencias cuando él intentó abrirse paso con su lengua, arrancando un gemido de ella.

Empezó a agitarse en el sofá, como si fuera una gatita pidiendo mimos, haciendo que Gaara de verdad creyera que se había convertido en una,ya que esta comenzó a ronronear cuando él hizo más profundo el beso, arrasando con todo su cuerpo en un temblor de gozo que lo sacudió y haciendo que ya no se pudiera contener más.

Rompió el contacto con los labios de ella el tiempo suficiente para quitarle la camiseta mientras ella se ocupaba de desabrochar los botones que habían quedado intactos en la camisa de este, volviendo a fundirse en un beso arrollador cuando lo consiguieron.

Ni ellos mismos se reconocían en la explosión de pasión que estaban teniendo lugar en aquel pequeño apartamento.

Gaara cogió a Matsuri por la nuca para conseguir que esta girara la cabeza para que él pudiera entrar más profundamente en su boca, donde la lengua de ella le estaba esperando, deseosa, mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, comprobando como demonios se quitaba aquella prenda llamada sujetador para que pudiera verla ya sin más impedimentos,pero, maldita fuera su suerte,con una sola mano,no lo conseguía,haciendo que profundizara el beso con más rabia y Matsuri ronroneara y se apretara más contra su cuerpo,con lo que hacia que perdiera aun más la paciencia.

-Se acabó-sentenció,con los dientes apretados,ya fuera de si y,bajando la otra mano, le reventó el cierre y le sacó la prenda con un tirón.

A lo que Matsuri solo protesto con un gemido ahogado antes de que Gaara volviera a abalanzarse sobre su boca, devorándola.

Esta se agarró a sus hombros,dejandole unas marcas rojas allí donde clavaba sus pequeñas uñas,pero a este no parecía importarle el dolor,ya que no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

Pero la paró durante un segundo,dejándola algo descolocada hasta que comprobó que él la había detenido para poder mirarla, observando detenidamente la parte superior de su cuerpo, que era lo único que había conseguido desnudar hasta el momento.

-Eres tan hermosa-le murmuró al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano y apretaba su pecho con decisión,pero sin hacerle daño,arrancando de sus labios un nuevo gemido.

-Va...va...mos a ...a...la cama-fue todo lo que pudo murmurar cuando él comenzó un reguero de besos desde la mandíbula hasta su pecho mientras ella se agarraba a sus cabellos rojos como el fuego que la estaba consumiendo.

-¿Dónde?-fue lo único que este preguntó mientras la cogía en brazos,pero ahora con más pasión que cuando la sacó de su coche y la llevó a su apartamento.

-La primera puerta a la derecha-fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de que Gaara volviera a arrancarle todo el aliento con un poderoso beso que la dejó sin respiración,mientras este iba sin tambalearse hasta su habitación y la tumbó en su cama mientras sus manos descendían hasta los pantalones de esta.

Pero esa noche no parecía que tuviera buena suerte con los cierres,ya que sus manos temblaban tanto por la excitación que no atinaba a hacer nada excepto acariciar el cuerpo deseante de Matsuri.

-¿Por qué demonios no usas faldas?-murmuró este,con los dientes apretados,intentando controlarse lo suficiente como para abrir el botón,lo que arrancó unas risas de ella,ya que esta nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y deseoso por algo.

-Ya lo hago yo-le dijo Matsuri,quitando sus manos de en medio y desabrochando los pantalones sin ningún tipo de problema.

Este soltó un ronco rugido desde el fondo del pecho cuando vio como esta comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones lentamente, deslizándose sinuosamente por la cama con una sonrisilla pícara en los labios al apreciar en que estado le tenía.

Al mismo tiempo, él se sacó sus propios pantalones,dejándolos caer al suelo junto con su ropa interior, quedando ya totalmente desnudo ante ella, que no le quedó de otra más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio la increíble erección que se había apoderado de él.

``¿Seguro que eso me puede caber?´´,se descubrió pensando de repente.

Era cierto que había estado con otros chicos aunque pareciera tan inocente (siempre se sonrojaba con increíble facilidad),pero nunca había visto nada igual y un poco de miedo comenzó a rondar por su mente,intentando conectar su raciocinio.

Pero cuando Gaara comenzó a besar sus piernas,subiendo poco a poco hasta sus muslos,teniendo cuidado de no tocar mucho la parte inferior de su pierna derecha,la que tenía herida, todo en su mente se convirtió en pensamientos fundidos y solo se dejó llevar a lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Entre ellos la única prenda de ropa que aun quedaba eran las braguitas azules lavando de Matsuri, destacando en la blanca piel que había debajo, haciendo que este se diera cuenta que el sol nunca había llegado allí.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero ,cuando ella abrió las piernas para facilitarle sus besos, el olor de su excitación casi lo dejó noqueado.

Alzó la vista un segundo,observando el cuerpo sonrojado de Matsuri y vio su cara,con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos,perdida en su propio deseo, y se preguntó si se asustaría que le arrancará esas delicadas braguitas y se embebiera de ella hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más.

Pero...a pesar de que se moría de ganas de hacerlo,prefiero ir más despacio.

No quería que ella se asustara y acabara con aquel momento nunca.

Siguió con los delicados besos, arrancando más gemidos de esta mientras el olor de la excitación llenaba el cuarto,hasta que llegó finalmente a su destino.

Donde aquella prenda estorbaba.

Así que la cogió con cuidado y la sacó del cuerpo de Matsuri por que,aunque por muy bonita que fuera,estaba estorbando a su vista y a su objetivo.

Cuando esta quedó por fin desnuda, abrió los ojos un momento,intentando ver el rostro de Gaara, que a su vez alzó los ojos hacia ella y dijo:

-Eres hermosa.

Y tras eso, ella sintió su aliento en aquella parte tan inflamada y que en aquel momento sentía electrificada y sintió como este comenzaba a acariciarla allí también, arrancando más gemidos y jadeos más audibles de los que ella se creyera capaz,ya que,aunque había estado con otros chicos, ninguno de ellos se había prestado a aquello en lo que Gaara ahora parecía tan concentrando, notando contra su propia carne los gemidos que de él salían cada vez que tocaba un punto sensible y la hacia jadear en busca de aire.

Al poco tiempo, a la boca de Gaara se unió uno de sus dedos, con lo que comprobó lo apretada que esta era y como se aferraba a él como si fuera un pedazo de cielo,sintiendo las contracciones de esta que pronto acabaron en un rápido orgasmo que la dejo temblando, momento que él aprovechó para subir por su cuerpo y colocarse sobre ella en la cama, besándola profundamente, notando la reticencia de ella cuando notó su propio sabor en su boca.

Mientras los rescoldos del orgasmo aun no la habían abandonado del todo, Gaara hizo el primer intento de entrar en ella, sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo él se cerraba y no le dejaba pasar.

A pesar de que le había dado un orgasmo,su cuerpo aun no se había preparado para alguien de su envergadura, que era lo que él había temido cuando había comprobado lo estrecha que era.

Hizo otro vago intentó,pero cuando vio la mueca de dolor que hizo Matsuri bajo él, se detuvo totalmente, incapaz de seguir sabiendo que la podía dañar.

Para algo como aquello,solo había una opción.

Se giró en la cama, llevándose a Matsuri consigo y colocó a esta sobre su cuerpo, que se quedó algo confundida por el cambio repentino de postura.

Por la cara que tenía, este pensaba que nunca se había visto en esa situación,lo que le hizo lucir una sexy sonrisa torcida y rotó las caderas sobre las partes intimas de ella para recordarle en su confusión de que él seguía allí abajo.

Y eso pareció sacarla de su estado de sorpresa.

Se hizo el cabello hacia un lado y,colocando ambas manos en el pecho de este, bajó las caderas para intentar hacer el primer intentó.

Fue descendiendo tan lentamente,dejando todo aquel calor tan cerca,pero ,a la vez,tan lejos, que Gaara a punto estuvo de colocar sus propias manos sobre las caderas de ella y hacerla descender de golpe.

Pero,antes de que fuera a realizar aquella estupidez,se agarró a los barrotes de el cabecero de la cama, afirmándose bien fuerte al lugar para permitirle a ella que pudiera ir a su propio ritmo.

Esta estaba con los ojos cerrados y no había notado nada de todo aquello que le ocurría, si no que estaba intentando marcar su propio ritmo,descendiendo poco a poco,sorprendiéndose a si misma de que pudiera abarcarlo en su interior mientras disfrutaba de aquel cambio de postura.

Cuando ya estuvo totalmente sepultada por él,este soltó los barrotes, en lo que ella reparó en aquel momento, viendo que había apretado tan fuerte estos que uno se había doblado un poco, colocando una mano en su cadera y la otra comenzó a acariciar su pierna derecha con delicadeza,la cual estaban ambas a ambas partes de su cuerpo.

Dejó que fuera ella la que empezara a mecerse primero contra él y,cuando ya había cogido su ritmo,se unió a ella, alzando sus caderas para unirse a su encuentro.

El segundo orgasmo dejó a Matsuri más sorprendida que cuando había llegado el primero, ya que este llegó sin avisar.

Estaba jadeando sobre Gaara, también arañando su pecho y besando su cuello, cuando,de repente, este se movió un poco hacia un lado y ella explotó.

Sin más.

La pilló tan desprevenida que a penas notó cuando Gaara también se liberó mientras ella estaba viendo luces brillantes incluso con los parpados cerrados y sentía casi como si una fuerza gigantesca la fuera a sacar de su propio cuerpo de un momento a otro.

Cuando se calmó,cayó derrumbada sobre el pecho de Gaara,pensando que ya podría sumirse en un sueño profundo para recuperar fuerzas,pero,al caer sobre él,notó que este no se encontraba tan agotado como ella.

En un rápido movimiento por parte de este,ella se encontraba de nuevo debajo, siendo devorada por la boca de este mientras volvía a mecerse contra ella.

``No puedo hacer esto otra vez tan pronto´´,pensó,alarmada de que este no la quisiera soltar en aquel momento.

Por eso mismo se sorprendió a si misma de nuevo cuando notó que sus caderas le salían al encuentro de las embestidas de él y su cuerpo volvía a incendiarse, a pesar de que su mente seguía diciéndole que estaba demasiado cansada para que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Pero su cuerpo mandó a paseo a su cerebro y se abrazó de nuevo al cuerpo de Gaara, mordiéndole en el cuello sin a penas ser consciente, y sintiendo que un orgasmo más profundo empezaba a abrirse paso por su cuerpo mientras sentía que la respiración de este se aceleraba y sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas.

Tanto que volvió a tocar algo en el interior de ella que la lanzó a aquel orgasmo que la había estado rondando, apretando a Gaara en su interior y haciendo que él también llegara a su propia cima.

Al final,este cayó sobre ella,agotados ambos y aun temblando,pero,se hizo a un lado por que sabía que era muy pesado para alguien del tamaño de ella por muy fuerte que Matsuri dijera que fuera.

Esta reposó la cabeza en el pecho de él,oyendo sus fuertes latidos volver poco a poco a la normalidad sobre su oído,cayendo dormida antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

…...

A la mañana siguiente la despertó la luz del día que entraba por la ventana, ya que por la noche no había tenido el tiempo necesario para cerrarla, y se removió en la cama, intentando huir del odioso sol que le informaba de que el día comenzaba.

Pero,al intentar moverse,notó todo el cuerpo cansado y dolorido. Aunque,era una clase de dolor que no resultaba desagradable del todo.

Y en ese mismo instante, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, no sin cierto trabajo por su parte, y miró a su alrededor.

Gaara,como su ropa, había desaparecido del cuarto.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama,aun caliente en el lugar donde él debía de haber estado durmiendo, y suspiró con algo de pesar.

Pero...¿qué era lo que había estado esperando?.

Sabía que su jefe no era una persona romántica que creyera en los finales de``fueron felices y comieron perdices´´pero...aunque sabía eso, le dolía el pecho de manera molesta al ver lo rápido que se había marchado.

A juzgar por el calor que ya desaparecía de las sábanas, no hacia mucho que se había ido.

A lo mejor se había despertado en el mismo momento que había salido por la puerta.

Y hablando de puertas...

En ese mismo instante,la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un Gaara con el cabello revuelto y que solo llevaba unos pantalones,los suyos concretamente, puestos. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos,que dejó sobre las piernas de Matsuri,que miró aquella ingente(N. Del A: ingente significa mucha cantidad) cantidad de comida con sorpresa.

-¿Has...has hecho tú el desayuno?-le preguntó,sin levantar la vista de la bandeja.

-Tengo que admitir que no. No había mucho en tu cocina, así que llamé e hice que trajeran el desayuno. Tal vez debí de haberlo hecho yo,pero...

En ese momento, Matsuri alzó la vista y vio el rostro sonrojado de este.

Estaba más que claro que no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y se estaba esforzando.

-Así también esta bien. Gracias-le dijo,dedicándole una luminosa sonrisa.

Este la observó mientras el rubor desaparecía y,sentándose junto a ella en la cama,la beso del mismo modo en que la había besado aquella noche,devorándola, haciendo a esta recordar que aquello no podía ser posible con su doble personalidad y dejando que aquella idea se hiciera patente en su rostro.

-Anoche no eramos él o yo, eramos nosotros. No sé como pasó,pero... cuando estoy contigo, es así.

¿Era solo ella o aquello le sonaba mucho más profundo de lo que parecía?.

Poco le importó si fue así o no. Solo se inclinó sobre él y le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas, pero este lo rompió poco después.

-Tienes que estar cansada después de anoche, así que desayuna para recuperar fuerzas. Tenemos que irnos a trabajar dentro de poco.

-¿Y no podemos tomarnos el día libre?-preguntó ella de manera pícara, para comprobar como reaccionaba.

-Buen intento,pero no cuela. Los dos tenemos trabajo que hacer. No puedo hacer favoritismos. Ni siquiera a ti.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar,ahora con más calma,acariciando sus labios.

-Eso era lo que quería oír-le murmuró,sin perder la sonrisa.

Y percatándose entonces del chupetón que brillaba sobre la blanca piel de él en el cuello.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó,llevando una mano allí y tocándole con delicadeza.-¿Yo te hice eso anoche?.

-Bueno...dudo que estuviera con más gente en esta cama-bromeó este, disfrutando del contacto de las manos de ella de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

-Pero...¡Por favor!.¿Tú te lo has visto?. Parece que te he querido sacar la sangre o algo así. Eso no lo vas a poder disimular ni subiéndote el cuello de la camisa.

-Es que...a lo mejor,quiero que la gente lo vea-dijo cogiendo un trozo de melocotón de la macedonia que había traído para ella y comiéndosela mientras se ponía en pie.

Observó la cara desconcertada de ella.

-¿Por qué tendría que ocultarlo?. Lo que sucedió anoche lo quisimos los dos y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

-Yo tampoco-admitió esta,sonrojándose en poco.-Pero...es que...realmente no se como no te duele.

Este se inclinó de nuevo sobre la cama y,cogiendo la mano de Matsuri entre la suya,se la colocó sobre el chupetón de su cuello,mirándola a los ojos.

-Esto es un símbolo de tu amor por mi, así que no tengo nada que ocultar,¿entendido?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza,aun sonrojada.

¿Por qué lo veía tan sexy en ese día?.¿Era por que ahora él parecía suyo, con aquella marca en su cuello?.

Algo en el interior de ella le dijo que si, pero no se sintió para nada incomoda con la idea, si no que devoró su desayuno con una sonrisa en los labios, no dandose cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que empezó a comer.

Tras eso, con ayuda de Gaara,consiguió ponerse en pie ,darse un rápido baño,ya que él se había metido con ella y temía no salir de allí en todo el día si seguían así,y vestirse,ya que tenía todo el cuerpo como si se hubiera pasado toda la noche corriendo.

Con su ayuda y la de las muletas,consiguió salir de su piso y llegar hasta el coche de Gaara,que seguía en el mismo sitio y sin una multa.

Habían llegado tarde y aun era muy temprano, así que lo más probable era que la policía aun no hubiera pasado por allí y los vecinos tampoco los había llamado, ya que en realidad no molestaba a nadie allí aparcado.

Pasaron todo el viaje en silencio,pero no uno tan cargado como el que les había llevado allí el día interior, si no uno relajado, tranquilo. Un silencio del que no te cansabas y del que nadie se sentía incomodo mientras ambos se dedicaban miraditas y se sonreían.

Al llegar a la oficina, Gaara observó que Matsuri tenía problemas para salir del coche con las muletas y se se le ocurrió una idea que,quizá, le molestara, pero que a él le iba a encantar.

La cogió en brazos y entró con ella así en el edificio,saludando a todo el mundo con el que se cruzaba mientras Matsuri intentaba liberarse,pegarle con una de sus muletas y huir de sus brazos, sin ningún tipo de éxito en ninguno de los 3 puntos.

Y, así ,dejando a toda la compañía con la boca abierta a su paso, Gaara llevó a Matsuri en brazos hasta dejarla sentada en la silla de su oficina mientras los departamentos asomaban la cabeza por allí sorprendidos y haciendo que a los ayudantes de ella casi les diera algo por la impresionante impresión.

Besó rápidamente a esta en los labios,dejando a todos aun más boquiabiertos, y se marchó tan feliz a su despacho, saludando a todo el mundo de nuevo a su paso, dejando a Matsuri en su propio despacho, sonrojada, coja y sin saber como salir de aquella incomoda situación sin esconderse debajo de la mesa para que dejaran de mirarla de una vez.

De repente, la gente que estaba a su alrededor,observándola, comenzaron a vitorearla, diciéndole que ya era hora de que el presidente y ella admitieran que tenían algo.

-Ya sabía yo que en el fondo te gustaba-exclamó Sakura, que se hizo oír entre los aplausos,los silbidos y los vítores.

Matsuri observó el espacio que había bajo su mesa.

¿Conseguiría caber bien allí debajo si se encogía lo suficiente?.

**Fin del capitulo 8.**

**Ya no queda mucho para acabar con esta historia,pero...como Septiembre ya esta aquí, no sé cuando podré subirlo, así que os pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia, ya que, a parte, en cuanto llegué a mi casa de Murcia de nuevo( es una ciudad de España y yo vivo a las afueras de la misma), tendré que cambiar de compañía de internet,ya que la que teníamos ahora era malísima y casi siempre se iba internet,cobrando un montón por nada.**

**Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y os haya dejado un buen sabor de boca hasta que suba el siguiente ,¿si?.**

**Por favor,sed pacientes.**

**Y,como siempre,dejad muchos reviews, que ya sabéis que animan un montón y yo siempre os los contesto si puedo,¿vale?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo. Aun tengo problemas con internet,pero he conseguido poder traeros un nuevo capitulo, así que disfrutarlo.**

_CAPITULO 9._

Matsuri sentía la cara aun ardiendo a pesar de que la gente ya se había marchado a sus mesas para seguir trabajando.

Tenía que admitir que no había esperado para nada que Gaara hiciera aquello de cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta su despacho como si fuera una princesa o algo así,pero había sido así y aun ni siquiera se lo podía creer del todo.

Acostumbrada a su actitud fría,verle actuar de otro modo la dejaba totalmente descolocada y no sabía como actuar ante eso.

-Pero...eso significa que estáis saliendo,¿no?-le preguntó Sakura cuando ella e Hinata la llevaron a la cafetería a la hora de comer para poder sonsacarle toda la información posible,tambien preguntando como demonios se había hecho aquello en la pierna.

Esta,que estaba comiéndose su plato de pasta,dejó que el macarrón que había estado a punto de comerse cayera de nuevo al plato y se quedó mirando a sus amigas,sin saber bien que decir.

-¿No habéis hablado aun sobre eso?-le preguntó Hinata,sorprendida.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza,con la vista baja,sin saber bien que decir.

Hinata y Sakura se miraron entre ellas y asintieron a un tiempo,volviéndose de nuevo hacia su amiga.

-Tienes que ir a preguntárselo ahora mismo. Si alguien te pregunta que tipo de relación tenéis vosotros dos y tú sigues así,¿qué vas a decir?-le dijo Sakura,apuntándola con su temible tenedor.

-Pero...¡esas cosas no se pueden preguntar!-exclamó Matsuri,sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¿Y es preferible seguir en este estado de no saber?.

Esta miró a Hinata,que asintió con la cabeza cuando vio que la estaba mirando.

-En este asunto,le dio la razón-murmuró.

Matsuri las miró a las dos fijamente,pero...si ambas habían llegado a esa conclusión había sido por algo,¿no?.

…...

Gaara había estado de perfecto humor hasta que su hermano Kankurou había entrado en su despacho con su habitual ánimo vivo,importándole bien poco si tenía trabajo o estaba reunido con alguien o no. No hacia mucho por la empresa,a parte de viajar y hacer lo mismo que su hermana,buscar gente para la empresa y más patrocinadores.

-Esta mañana se te ve de buen ánimo,hermanito.¿Te ha pasado algo bueno de lo que yo debería enterarme?.

Este iba a decir algo cuando su secretaria le informó de que Matsuri estaba en su puerta por que quería hablar con él. Con las muletas y la pierna como la tenía,no quería tenerla en la puerta esperando mucho tiempo,a parte de...

Bueno...todo momento es bueno para presentarle a la familiale dijo su Gaara interior, con un tono algo burlón.

-Dile que pase.

Kankurou,que no esperaba eso,si no que su hermano dijera a esa persona que se marchara,ya que no solía hablar con más gente cuando estaba con él, se volvió hacia la puerta para poder observar con detenimiento quien era esa persona a la que su hermano parecía tener en tan alta estima.

Cuando vio a una simple chica con unas ropas anchas y muy usadas,no entendió la importancia de esta,pero había que admitir que tenía una cara linda y lo acabó de entender todo cuando vio la mirada de idiotizado de su hermano al observar a aquella chica.

-Oh,perdonad-dijo esta,dandose cuenta,avergonzada,de que a lo mejor estaba de más en aquel momento.-Yo...quería hablar de algo con usted-le dijo Gaara,mirando a Kankurou por el rabillo del ojo.-Pero...creo que podré esperar hasta que acabe de hablar con este señor.

E hizo la intención de dar media vuelta y salir,pero el hermano del presidente la cogió del brazo, mirándola detenidamente de arriba a bajo como si la estuviera estudiando, algo que hizo se sintiera incomoda y molesta en grado sumo.

-Eres una mujer un poco extraña vistiendo con esas ropas,pero hay que reconocer que eres linda y estoy seguro de que tienes un buen cuerpo debajo de esas ropas.

Gaara se puso en pie de golpe,dispuesto a parar a su hermano con los puños si hacia falta con tal de que soltara a Matsuri.

Pero tenía que saber ya que ella sabía defenderse sola.

-Perdone,no sé quien es y me importa bien poco,pero si no me suelta,voy a tener que darte un rodillazo en un lugar muy incomodo de su anatomía. Además,su opinión sobre lo que visto o dejo de vestir me la paso por donde yo me sé, así que evite dirigirme de nuevo la palabra-le dijo,dando un tirón y liberando su brazo de las manos de este,saliendo del despacho dejando oír perfectamente sus muletas con aire molesto.

Gaara volvió a sentarse,sin poder evitar contener la sonrisa de orgullo que se estaba abriendo paso en su rostro ante la mirada alucinada de su hermano.

-Es una mujer de carácter-murmuró este.

-Pues si. Por eso te pediría que,por favor,no te acerques más a ella,¿de acuerdo?.

-Eso se me antoja amenaza,hermanito.

Durante un segundo,ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos seriamente sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el contacto,incapaces de aceptar una derrota por su parte ,pero la entrada huracanada de su hermana Temari en el despacho hizo que su pequeña pelea silenciosa tuviera que tener un fin inminente y sin ningún ganador.

-He estado dando una vuelta por la empresa y me he enterado de una cosa muy interesante.

La sonrisa pícara en la cara de esta dejaba bien claro que no le habían hablado precisamente del tiempo que hacia ni de lo bien que iban las ventas de la empresa.

-¿Por qué no dejamos esos temas para luego?-le dijo este,intentando que no siguiera hablando en presencia de su hermano.

Pero no parecía que fuera a tener suerte.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-le preguntó Kankurou a su hermana,mientras esta se colocaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa en su cara.

-Nuestro hermanito parece ser que tiene novia.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en la habitación,donde Gaara no sabía que decir y sus hermanos lo observaban detenidamente.

-Esa chica que acaba de salir...-murmuró el hermano mediano,que parecía empezar a entenderlo todo.

-¿Cuando piensas presentárnosla?-le preguntó Temari,sin apartar los ojos de este.

Gaara carraspeó,incomodo ante la situación que se estaba planteando ante él y prefirió salir por la tangente.

-Tanto ella como yo tenemos muchísimo trabajo que hacer. Además,ella va más saturada que yo, ya que su trabajo parece haber tenido buena aceptación.

-Pero siempre se puede sacar tiempo para una cena en familia,¿verdad?. ¿O es que prefieres que padre se enteré a través de los rumores que ya parece que están circulando sobre vosotros?-le dijo su hermana,acercándose a su mesa y haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara.

En eso iba a tener que darle la razón.

Su padre se molestaría mucho que estuviera saliendo con una trabajadora de su propia empresa, alguien que para él estaba muy por debajo de su estatus.

Pero seria aun peor si se enteraba por otros medios que no fueran a través de él mismo.

-No sé cuando podremos sacar una noche libre-murmuró este,pensativo.

-Pues que sea para mañana por la noche. Yo me encargaré de la cena y de que padre este allí.

Tanto Kankurou como Gaara se sorprendieron de una fecha tan temprana.

-No pongáis esas caras de sorpresa. Sabéis que padre viaja mucho, así que cuanto antes acabemos con esto mientras siga aquí,mucho mejor.

-A mi lo que me parece más increíble es que nuestro hermanito haya conseguido encontrar una mujer que lo aguante-murmuró Kankurou,ganándose una mirada molesta de Gaara y de Temari.

-Esperemos que en la cena no se te ocurra soltar frases tan ingeniosas como esas,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo su hermana,lanzandole una mirada que le decía que más le valiera mantener la boquita cerrada si quería seguir con vida.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

Su hermano pequeño podía ser frío e hiriente,pero su hermana mayor podía transformarse en un autentico demonio cuando llegaba a enfadarse.

Esta se volvió hacia Gaara recuperando su sonrisa animada,como si nunca hubieran cambiado el tema de conversación.

-Ya sabes. Los dos tenéis que estar listos para mañana a las 7. A padre no le gustara para nada la idea,pero entre todos conseguiremos calmarle.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-le preguntó Gaara,con la vista baja y sabiendo que nunca le podría ganar nada a su cabezona hermana mayor.

…...

-¡¿Cómo que no le has preguntado nada?-exclamó Sakura cuando había visto volver a Matsuri y la había seguido hasta su despacho,donde se había encerrado con ella para que nadie las molestara en su interrogatorio.

-Es que...estaba con otra persona en el despacho...

-¡Pues haber esperado a que esa persona se fuera!.

-Y luego llegó una mujer e Hinata me dijo que estaba hablando con sus hermanos. No podía quedarme allí perdiendo el tiempo sin saber lo que podían tardar.

-Mira que te rindes rápido. Si fuera mi Sasuke kun,no habría noche lo suficientemente fría o infierno lo suficientemente ardiente como para que yo me moviera de al lado de aquella puerta.

-Muy bien. Tú misma lo has dicho. Si fuera tu Sasuke kun. Pero ni Gaara es Sasuke ni yo soy tú. Desde un principio no me gustaba la idea de ir a preguntarle algo como eso y que sus hermanos estuvieran hay para interrumpirnos solo era una clara señal para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y tú te crees lo que estas diciendo ahora mismo?.

-Por supuesto. Esas cosas no se preguntan. Cuando tenga que hablar con él sobre estas cosas, ya lo haré,pero hoy no era ese momento.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de cansada.

-Eres tan aburrida. ¿Donde esta todo tu romanticismo?.

-En el mismo sitio donde lo tengas tú,solo que yo lo expreso de manera distinta.

-Pues eso debe de ser,pero yo diría que no tienes ni gota.

Y ,con las mismas,pareció aburrirse del interrogatorio del que no sacaría nada y la dejó sola en el despacho para que por fin pudiera concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

Pero alguien llamó a su puerta,con lo que ella elevó la vista al cielo antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta,pensando que en ese día unas fuerzas muy poderosas del universo se habían unido y confabulado para que ella no pudiera trabajar.

Nada más abrir, Gaara entró en el despachó,cerró la puerta a su espalda y bajó las persianas para que las personas de fuera no pudieran verlos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-le preguntó ella,al notar el estado de nervios en el que el presidente se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer para mañana por la noche?.

-Trabajar-le soltó Matsuri como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Pues cancelalo-le dijo este,sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

-¿Y eso por que?-le preguntó esta,acercándose a él para poder ver mejor su cara.

-Por que mañana cenamos en mi casa con mi padre y mis hermanos para que te presente.

Matsuri se quedó helada en el sitio.

No le importaba para nada cenar con los hermanos del presidente,pero...la figura de su padre era de un enorme gigante aterrador en su mente y los rumores que corrían sobre él en la empresa no servían para que se imaginara otra cosa precisamente.

-¿Y..y...y eso por qué?.

-Bueno...te tengo que presentar formalmente a la familia ahora que eres mi novia,¿no te parece?.

Hay tenía la respuesta para Sakura.

Pero...aunque se alegraba el hecho de que Gaara quisiera presentarle a su familia,seguía echándola para atrás la idea de conocer al padre de este.

Como no, Gaara pudo leerle en la cara los nervios que sentía, así que,cogiéndola por el brazo la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Ella no supo por que,pero,solo haciendo eso,sentía que estaba mucho más tranquila,con su aroma envolviéndola y oyendo los latidos de su corazón bajo su oído mientras notaba la respiración de este contra su cabello.

-Si quieres,puedo decirle a mi hermana que cancele la cena. No tienes por que sentirte obligada a ir.

-No pasa nada-le dijo esta,a gusto donde se encontraba ahora,mucho más relajada.-No me importará ir a esa cena.

-Me alegro-le dijo este,abrazándola más fuerte contra ella.-Entonces mañana por la noche tendremos que arreglarnos bien e ir a ver a mi padre.

En ese momento, Matsuri sintió que se quedaba congelada y Gaara bajó la mirada hacia ella al notar contra su propio cuerpo como la tensión se había abierto paso a través de ella.

-No tienes ningún vestido para ponerte,¿verdad?-le murmuró,aun sin soltarla.

Esta asintió lentamente,sin levantar la vista hacia él.

-Pues no te pongas así. Eso no es ningún problema-le dijo este,con aire tranquilo en su voz.

Matsuri alzó la cabeza hacia él por que no podía entender por que estaba tan tranquilo.

Con un padre como el que parecía que Gaara tenía,lo normal era que él también quisiera que se viera lo mejor posible para darle una buena impresión. Y,sin embargo, allí estaba,la mar de tranquilo como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo en vez de hablar sobre una cena importante en la que ella conocería oficialmente a su familia.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es salir del trabajo a la misma hora que lo hacen todos los demás e ir a una tienda de ropa a conseguirte un vestido.

-Pero...ahora mismo estamos cerca de final de mes y no tengo mucho di...

-¿Eh?.¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que te gastes tu dinero cuando encima soy yo el que te esta obligando a ir a esta cena?. Es más que obvio que yo compraré el vestido que prefieras.

-Pero...-intentó decir Matsuri,alzando la cabeza hacia él.

Gaara alzó las manos hasta sus mejillas y acercó su rostro al de ella,haciendo que perdiera rápidamente la capacidad de hablar,mientras ella misma notaba que sus labios se movían,pero sin salir nada de ellos.

-No me discutas.¿O acaso me vas a quitar la satisfacción de saber que vas a llevar un vestido que yo he comprado para ti?.

¿Qué se podía decir cuando tenía aquella mirada agua marina a tan pocos centímetros del rostro?.

Matsuri solo pudo negar como una niña buena,ganándose una sonrisa por parte de este.

-Así me gusta-. Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hecho que hizo que la cara de esta se encendiera de rojo a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mona?-murmuró este antes de abrazarla otra vez contra él.

Pero,como aquel parecía el día de las interrupciones,alguien tocó a la puerta,haciendo que ambos se alejaran para mostrar un aire profesional ante el trabajo.

Hiwa asomó la cabeza en el interior del despacho cuando Matsuri gritó su permiso y,mirando tímidamente al suelo,le dijo que Naruto estaba fuera,esperando los trabajos que ella ya había terminado y que estaban esperando.

-Yo debo irme ya-le dijo Gaara,dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejando a una avergonzada Hiwa al lado de la entrada.-Pero te quiero preparada a las 6 y media para poder irnos,¿de acuerdo?.

Matsuri solo asintió mientras buscaba sus trabajos terminados por encima de la mesa y este se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios,viendo como esta se concentraba rápidamente de nuevo en su trabajo.

Naruto,que estaba esperando los trabajos mientras hablaba animadamente con los ayudantes de esta, observó como salió el presidente del despacho y lo miró fijamente mientras este pasaba a su lado ,pero no comentó nada con toda aquella gente delante.

Ya le preguntaría que hacia allí más tarde y con más calma.

…...

Como no, a las 6 y media, Matsuri ya estaba más que lista. Había intentado terminar el mayor número de trabajos posible,pero...aun así...aun tendría algunos con los que se tendría que poner mañana temprano y avanzar deprisa con todos los que tendría para acabar pronto en ese día también.

Gaara fue también muy puntual y ,cuando esta salió de su oficina,este ya estaba allí esperándola.

Fue algo extraño para ella salir del edificio junto con el resto de sus compañeros,ya que nunca antes lo había hecho,pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado y siguió a Gaara hacia el aparcamiento hasta llegar a su coche.

Nada más arrancar este y haber salido del edificio, este puso la radio y esta se sorprendió de oír otra vez la canción que ella ya había cantado en aquel vehículo en una ocasión anterior.

Observó la radio y se dio cuenta que no era esta la que estaba sonando,si no un CD.

Volvió su vista hacia Gaara,que solamente le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa torcida,y permaneció en silencio.

¿Había comprado ese CD solo por que ella se había puesto a cantarla sin querer?. Entonces...si dijera que le gustaban los dinosaurios,¿él compraría uno o qué?.

-¿Esta vez no vas a cantar?-le preguntó como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

La única diferencia que ahora veía entre el Gaara de día y el Gaara de noche era que este ultimo seguía teniendo la manía de ir sin chaqueta y llevar unos cuantos botones de la camisa desabrochados.

-Hoy no me apetece mucho,la verdad. Pero...¿has comprado el CD solo por eso?.

-Bueno... ya te dije que era agradable oírte cantar-le dijo este como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

Ella se quedó en silencio,sin saber que decir.

-También me gustan los dinosaurios-murmuró esta,de broma.

-Eso no lo compraría-le dijo él claramente.

Haciendo que esta sonriera,viendo que al menos sabía controlarse a la hora de comprar.

-¿Tú sabes lo difícil que seria crearlo genéticamente y luego mantenerle y darle de comer?. Mejor un perro,¿no?.

Matsuri lo miró,sorprendida.

Pero por la sonrisa que este le estaba dirigiendo,era mucho más que obvio que le estaba gastando una broma.

-Si es un perro,quiero uno como Lassi-murmuró ella,enfurruñada,por que,por un segundo, había pensado que Gaara había hablado en serio.

-Entonces quieres un pastor alemán.¿No es un perro muy grande para tu apartamento?.

-No lo quiero ahora. Es solo que...de niña nunca pude tener un perro por que mi madre era alérgica , así que siempre soñé que tendría uno cuando tuviera mi propia casa.

Ella no pareció ser consciente,pero la dulce sonrisa que se formó en su cara cuando dijo eso y el aire que la envolvía en aquel momento hicieron que Gaara no pudiera evitar quedar paralizado ,mirándola ,mientras esperaba que el semáforo nunca se pusiera verde y pudiera quedarse allí así mucho más tiempo.

Pero el mundo no era justo y no podía pararse por su mero capricho, así que el semáforo volvió a ponerse verde y los coches que habían tras él comenzaron a pitar cuando vieron que no se movía.

Matsuri pareció salir de su pequeño trance,haciendo que Gaara también saliera y pusiera el coche de nuevo en marcha,pensando que maldita fuera la hora en la que todo el mundo salía de trabajar y tenían que estar en la carretera.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda donde este había querido llevarla,ya que su hermana le había dicho que era una de las mejores de la ciudad, vio que Matsuri comenzaba a negar con la cabeza con energía.

-Esta tienda es muy cara. No puedo permitir que gastes tanto dinero en mí.

-No seas cabezota. Nunca he tenido la necesidad de gastar el dinero que ganaba en algo, así que no me quites este capricho.

-Pero es que es un sitio muy caro. Estoy segura de que encontraríamos también vestidos muy bonitos en otros sitios.

Gaara no le quedó de otra y volvió a coger la cara de Matsuri entre sus manos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella,algo que parecía funcionar bien.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te consienta un poco?.

Esta observó esa hermosa cara,con aquellos preciosos ojos que ahora le recordaban a un cachorrillo abandonado,pero,tenia que luchar contra ese poder que ejercía sobre ella o siempre conseguiría lo que quisiera.

-Nunca es bueno acostumbrarse a los mimos. Eso debilita el carácter-le dijo,intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué?.No esta mal mientras yo siga aquí cuidando de ti,¿no?. No hay ningún problema con ello. Entonces...¿por qué no me dejas hacerlo?.

Matsuri no pudo contenerse más y volvió a mirando a los ojos,notando que el poder de los ojos de cachorro se había cuadriplicado mientras ella no miraba, y sabía que había perdido incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

-Esta bien,esta bien. Pero deja de mirarme así.

La sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Gaara no tuvo nada de inocente ni tierna,pero aprovechó la cercanía con esta para depositar un rápido besó en los labios.

-Bien. Ahora,salgamos del coche y elijamos un buen vestido que te quede sensacional,¿si?-le preguntó mientras esta recuperaba el aliento tras el beso.

-Dudo que haya un vestido que me quede ``sensacional´´-murmuró esta.

-Pues lo que yo creo es que es imposible que haya uno que no te quede así.

-Adulador-le soltó esta mientras ambos bajaban del coche y ella intentaba moverse bien con las muletas.-¿Cómo me va a quedar algo bien con esta pinta?.

-Yo estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Esta observó la sonrisa en la cara de este,pero no comentó nada más mientras ambos se dirigían al interior de la tienda.

**Fin del capitulo 9.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y,como algunos me lo habéis pedido,intentaré alargar un poco la historia,pero...ni yo misma sé en cuantos capítulos ,por que no tengo muy claro hasta donde voy a continuar con la historia.**

**Ziotzae, me alegra mucho saber que te gustó los capítulos y debo decirte que hasta yo misma me sorprendí de que me saliera el lemon así. Yo también creo que es uno de los que mejor me han salido,la verdad. Y sabía que os gustaría eso de que Gaara la llevara en brazos.¿A quien no le gustaría ser cargada así por Gaara?. Jajaja.**

**Selene-Moonlight,ya sabía yo que el siguiente capitulo te iba a gustar bastante. Si tú esperabas el beso y mira con lo que te salí. Jajaja. Y no solo Matsuri piensa que Gaara es sexy.¿Qué mujer en el mundo piensa lo contrario?. Lo de subirla en brazos lo hice por que sabía que os iba a gustar y para dejar claro que con Matsuri se estaba abriendo más. Recordad que en los primeros capítulos esta muy frío. Y no me gustaría abandonar esta historia. El único problema que tengo es que no sé cuando podré subir los capítulos.**

**HelenaSullivan/Kooneko, por supuesto que puedes llamarme Tomoyo-chan. Para ser exactos, mucha gente lo hace ya,lo cual me hace mucha gracia por que suena algo infantil y me hace sentir más joven(aunque solo tenga 19 años recién cumplidos en este mes de Agosto pasado). Al ver que quieres más de la historia,decidí alargarla un poco por ti,pero no sé eso cuantos capítulos supone,por que,como ya os habré dicho muchas veces,escribe más la inspiración que yo. Me alegro de que te gustara el lemon,por que ,aunque a mi me parecía que había quedado bien,tenia miedo por si a la gente que lo leyera no le gustaba. Sobre lo de subir historias...no entiendo por que no te deja. Solo tienes que entrar en la sección de ``New History´´,darle al ``Yes,...´´ no-se-que-más que te saldrá abajo del todo,darle de nuevo a ``New History´´ y no habría que haber más problemas. Pero también puedes buscar a alguien más que escriba para que te lo explique mejor.**

**Betty-sama(se me hace super raro llamarte así cuando siempre te llamo Bea. Jajaja) me alegró mucho de que te haya gustado el primer capitulo. Tú ve sin prisas,que aun me quedan unas cuantas cosas que escribir y quiero saber ¡ya! Que pasa con Byakuya, Rukia y Renji en tu historia en Bleach,¿si?. Sobre el apellido,ya me di cuenta antes,pero nunca me acordaba de cambiarlo cuando estaba en la biblioteca, así que por eso sigue así. Tendrás que recordármelo tú algún día (aunque...con las cabezas que tenemos las dos...Jajaja).**

**Otra cosa que quería decir era que el día 15 de Septiembre es el cumpleaños de Kakashi Hatake, el 22 de Septiembre nace Shikamaru Nara y el 23 de Septiembre nace Ino Yamanaka según el libro oficial sobre ``Naruto´´, así que celebrad esos días como buenos fans,¿eh?.**

**Bueno..con esto creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, así que aquí me despido, esperándoos a todos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos y bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues aquí estoy otra vez,trayéndoos el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Hablamos luego.**

_CAPITULO 10._

Andando como buenamente pudo con las muletas, Matsuri entró en la tienda de ropa acompañada por Gaara,que no se alejaba ni por un segundo de su lado,como si pudiera caerse si él no estuviera allí,una idea que parecía estúpida,pero le sacaba una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo,en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de la tienda,una marea de dependientas rodearon a Gaara como si fueran un enjambre de abejas atraídas a la miel, haciendo sentir a Matsuri como si ella fuera una simple flor que no tiene nada que ofrecerles.

Esta miró a Gaara,el cual parecía algo divertido por causar ese efecto,y pudo sentir como de su boca se escapaba un mohin molesto ante todo aquello.

-Yo no necesito nada-oyó que este les decía a las 5 chicas que parecían trabajar en el lugar.-Lo que estamos buscando es un vestido para ella-les dijo,señalando hacia Matsuri,la cual sintió que se cuadraba sin remedió cuando sintió que todos los ojos por fin se posaban sobre ella.

Las dependientas la observaron durante un fracción de segundo y,poco después,volvieron sus miradas hacia Gaara,pasando totalmente de ella,dejando a esta helada en el sitio.

``_¿Donde esta el trato amable al cliente?_´´,pensó esta irritada al ver la forma en la que las mujeres de aquel lugar parecían trabajar.

Pero entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas de verdad estaban muy cerca de Gaara, sin dejar de cogerle del brazo como si lo conocieran de toda la vida e intentando destacar ante él entre las demás.

Eso solo sirvió para que Matsuri se sintiera mucho más irritable.

Le estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de meterse en medio de aquel mar de lagartas y señalarles el cuello de este,donde era bien visible el chupetón que ella le había hecho.

``_¡¿Es qué acaso no veis esta marca o qué?.¡Eso indica que él es mio y solo mio,¿entendéis?. ¡Así que quitadle vuestras asquerosas manos de encima de una vez si no queréis tragaros mis muletas!_´´.

Eso era lo que Matsuri estaba deseando gritarles,pero...dejaría a Gaara en ridículo si se comportaba de una manera tan infantil, así que prefirió quedarse callada. Lo cual no significaba que sus pensamientos no se reflejaran en su rostro.

Algo que a este le parecía muy divertido.

Nunca antes la había visto celosa y esa nueva faceta suya le encantó.

Si tenía esa expresión tan molesta en su cara era por que sus sentimientos hacia él eran muy fuertes, ¿no?.

Además, que estuviera en ese estado de enfado le hacia sentirse como el hombre más poderoso del mundo por sacar ese tipo de reacción en ella, así que,solo por eso,no apartó a las chicas de si, por mucho que a él también le estuviera molestando tener a aquella pandilla de niñas sin cerebro que parecían derretirse al ver a un hombre entrar en su tienda a su alrededor, casi quitandole la camisa por los tirones que le daban para llamar su atención.

Consiguió calmarlas lo suficiente para indicarles que de verdad necesitaban un vestido para Matsuri, haciendo que estas parecieran encender el chip de trabajo que habían mantenido apagado ante su entrada,y se pusieron a merodear por la tienda, llevando a los probadores todos aquellos vestidos que ellas creían que podían quedarle bien a una figura menuda como Matsuri, que miraba, alarmada, como la montaña de ropa que se estaba formando delante de sus ojos no dejaba de crecer a cada instante que pasaba.

Por un segundo,se imaginó a si misma siendo sepultada por la montaña y muriendo de hambre antes de que pudieran sacarla de debajo de toda aquella ropa.

Solo la sacó de su ensoñación Gaara,que la empujó con suavidad hacia el interior del probador.

-Venga. Entra de una vez. Vamos a tardar mucho antes de que te hayas probado todo esto.

Este se tuvo que contener,pero,en cuanto echo la cortina del probador,no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa le apareciera en el rostro al ver la cara de angustia de Matsuri al saber que tenía que probarse todo aquello. Pero...eso si. Tuvo la delicadeza de contenerse la risa para que esta no le oyera desde dentro.

Las dependientas, al ver que la acompañante de este se encontraba ocupada,intentaron acercarse de nuevo a él,pero las miradas irritadas que les dirigió a cada una de ellas les dejo bien claro que ni lo intentaran.

Las había aguantado para ver las reacciones de Matsuri,pero,ahora,sin ella por allí, no las quería ver ni de lejos.

Estas parecieron captar el mensaje y,de momento,lo dejaron en paz.

Pero suavizó la mirada en cuanto oyó la avergonzada voz de Matsuri desde el interior del probador, llamándolo.

Este asomó la cabeza, sabiendo que las dependientas ya no andarían molestándolos,pero no se esperaba ver la imagen que encontró dentro.

Matsuri estaba de espaldas a él,con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado, mientras se cogía las dos partes del vestido,intentando no quedar totalmente desnuda sin la prenda, ofreciéndole a este una vista de su espalda hasta llegar al principio de donde esta perdía su nombre.

-¿Po...podrías ayudarme a abrocharme esto?-le preguntó, rogando por que nadie en la tienda la pudiera ver en una situación tan vergonzosa.

-Imposible-le dijo este entrando en el probador con ella,dejando la cortina algo abierta y con la voz más grave de lo que la debería tener.

-¿Eh?.¿ Y eso por qué?-le preguntó esta,volviéndose un poco hacia él,sorprendida.

Pero sus dudas se vieron resueltas cuando este se acercó a ella,se abrazó a su espalda y,mordiéndole el lóbulo del oído,arrancando un pequeño gemido y estremecimiento de su cuerpo,le murmuró:

-Por que a mi solo me gustaría quitártelo.

-Ga... Gaara,no estamos en ...un lugar...apropiado-le intentó reprochar esta.

Pero,como de sus labios solo salían las palabras a través de los gemidos,no sonaba muy convincente y,para este,con el rostro de ella totalmente sonrojado,con su cuerpo entre sus manos solo con unas minúsculas prendas de ropa entre ambos,no notaba ni siquiera lo que había dos centímetros más allá de sus propios cuerpos.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello en un lento barrido hacia el hombro,oyendo encantado como Matsuri se quedaba sin aliento,cuando,de golpe,una de las dependientas irrumpió en el probador, dejándolos a los dos paralizados en el interior.

-Por favor, señores, los probadores no son para eso.

Matsuri se apartó de golpe de él,tapándose el pecho con la pequeña parte de tela del vestido que servia para cubrirse el pecho. Este miró mucho más que irritado a la dependienta (No por nada conocían por algo al Gaara de noche por ser el hombre más terrible si se le enfadaba) y notó que la dependienta se achantó un poco,pero...sin saber bien por que, miró molesta a Matsuri,que seguía avergonzada y de espaldas a ella,y sacó pecho,molesta por que aquella simple mujer llamara tanto la atención de un hombre como él.

-Si necesitan ayuda con los trajes,solo tienen que llamarnos-dijo esta,antes de marcharse, sintiéndose muy bien consigo misma al ver que les había estropeado el momento.

-Tal vez...debería buscar un vestido menos provocativo-murmuró Matsuri una vez que ya ambos se quedaron solos.

-Tú solo compra lo que más te guste,¿si?-le dijo Gaara,dándole un rápido beso en los labios a esta antes de salir del probador antes de que otra dependienta fuera a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro.

Esta asintió,aun de espaldas, hasta que este salió.

Finalmente ella se decantó por un vestido corto ,que le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas, de tirantes de color vino oscuro, con un cinturón del mismo color,pero con lineas negras en horizontal,haciendo que se le notaran las caderas y una chaqueta corta vaquera que iba bien con el vestido. Y,por supuesto,tambien compraron unos zapatos negros de tacón que se ataban al tobillo,de los que Matsuri solo podría ponerse uno.

-¿Y ese collar?-le mostró Gaara en una vitrina cuando ya se dirigían al coche.-Te iría bien con el vestido.

Matsuri se acercó a él y observó un collar de perlas rojas y negras que este le señalaba,con un pequeño broche con un rubí en el extremo.

-No. Creo que ya hemos gastado suficiente por hoy. Vamonos.

Avanzó hacia el coche,pero,de repente,notó que estaba caminando sola, así que se paró,se giró y vio que Gaara ya había entrado en la tienda y estaba comprando el collar.

Matsuri notó como fruncía el entrecejo,molesta ante eso.

-Si ibas a hacer lo que te da la gana,¿para que me preguntas?-preguntó a la nada,intentando liberar algo de malestar,esperando a que este volviera en mitad de la calle.

Al rato, Gaara volvió a colocarse junto a ella,feliz con el collar en una bolsa en su mano libre,llevando en la otra las bolsas con el vestido,la chaqueta y los zapatos.

-¿Te hace ilusión jugar a ser mi hada madrina?-le preguntó esta una vez que ambos se dirigieron hacia el coche.

-Es divertido,pero dudo que tu hada madrina te hiciera las cosas que yo he deseado hacerte en ese probador.

Matsuri,que había estado a punto de subirse al coche,sintió un repentino calor estallar por todo su cuerpo y se puso rápidamente sonrojada.

Gaara solo le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa, con los ojos encendidos, antes de entrar en el coche, donde ella entró poco después tras haberse recuperado un poco de las palabras de este.

-No deberías decirme esas cosas en mitad de la calle-le dijo ella,intentando parecer molesta,pero poco convincente ante el enorme sonrojo que le teñía las mejillas.

-Tienes razón-coincidió él,poniendo el coche en marcha.-Esperaré dejarte en casa para decírtelo. ¿Te parece bien?.

Esta no contestó,pero sintió que el calor estallaba de nuevo por su cuerpo.

Con lo que ambos se dedicaron a pensar el resto del camino.

¿Desde cuando su relación había avanzado tanto?,pensó Matsuri, observando el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche.

Solo hacia dos días antes se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Sin embargo,ahora estaba en su coche,tras haber ido de tiendas para comprar un vestido para cenar con su familia, mientras este se encargaba de llevarla a casa.

¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran sucedido tan rápido?.

Y lo supo al instante.

Esa noche en su apartamento lo había cambiado todo.

Él había dejado bien claro sus sentimientos y ,cuando ella respondió a aquel beso, confirmó que ella también lo quería y eso había sido todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente,daba un poco de miedo ver como había sucedido.

Ella estaba un poco acostumbrada a estar sola,volver a una casa vacía,pensar solo en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía a alguien más en su vida,alguien que le sacaba sonrisas y la ponía celosa en menos de un instante. Alguien quien siempre la había sacado de sus casillas.

¿A lo mejor se sentía tan atraída por él precisamente por ello?.¿Por qué le sacaba ese tipo de reacciones que la hacían sentirse tan viva?.

-Ya hemos llegado-le dijo Gaara,sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos.

Miró su edificio,como si este entero hubiera mutado o el barrio entero hubiera desaparecido o se hubiera trasladado de golpe a otro país.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto este,inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola,de verdad preocupado.

Esta volvió a sonrojarse ante su cercanía y asintió,sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si. Estoy perfectamente.

``_¿De qué sirve que piense ahora por como he llegado a enamorarme de él?. Lo más importante es que le quiero. Así que...¡deja de pensar en tonterías!_´´.

Salio del coche,ahora más animada cuando le había quedado claro eso y miró a Gaara,que también le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la vio de tan buen ánimo.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?.

-Nada. Solo es...que estoy contenta.

No comentaron nada después de eso,pero Gaara cargó con las bolsas mientras Matsuri abría las puertas que le salían al paso hasta llegar al departamento.

Una vez dentro, este se empeñó en que se tumbara en el sofá,por que había pasado todo el día moviéndose y ambos sabían que el médico precisamente le había mandado que tuviera la pierna en alto el mayor tiempo posible.

-Pero me sabe mal que seas siempre tú el que se encargue de todo-gruñó Matsuri cuando se vio tumbada en el sofá como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No tiene por que. A mi me gusta hacer esto-le dijo él mientras ya se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Aun así sigue pareciendo que estoy abusando de tu amabi...-.

Un gran bostezo que no pudo contener le cortó al final de la frase,pero como la idea había quedado clara,ya no habló más y se recostó en el sofá mientras dejaba a este hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

``Debe de estar cansada después de los días que hemos tenido´´,le dijo una voz en su interior y Gaara asintió,dándole la razón.

Parecía que había más comida en los almarios,pero no se volvio hacia ella para preguntarle de donde había salido,ya que sabía que esta no había ido en ningún momento a hacer la compra. A lo mejor había estado allí de antes y no se había dado cuenta.

Aunque esa idea le pareció poco probable.

Cogiéndole unos ingredientes de aquí y de allá,consiguió preparar dos platos de Gyudon( **Nota del Autor: el Gyudon consiste en un bol de arroz blanco cubierto de carne y cebolla. Es un plato típico japones**) y los llevó en una bandeja hasta el salón.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que su compañera de cena parecía haberse quedado dormida.

Pensó en despertarla para que comiera algo,pero...se veía demasiado adorable así como para atreverse a estropearle el sueño.

Comió su plato observándola en silencio,viendo si el olor de la cena la sacaba del mundo de los sueños,pero no pareció ser el caso, así que,tras lavar su plato y dejar el de Matsuri en el frigorífico para tenerlo listo cuando despertara, la cogió en brazos,notando como esta se pegaba a él al notar el movimiento,y la llevó hasta la habitación sin que ella abriera los ojos ni una sola vez.

Tras dejarla en la cama,le pareció que no iba a dormir de una forma muy cómoda con la ropa aun puesta,pero...¿y si se molestaba por qué se pensaba lo que no era si se despertaba y lo encontraba desnudándola?.

Aun así, prefirió quitarle la ropa, así que buscó por los cajones de su cómoda hasta que encontró un pequeño pijama de tirantes y pantalones cortos de color amarillo apagado. Parecía ser que esos eran sus favoritos,por que no encontró otros hasta mirar con mucho cuidado en el armario.

Estaba actuando un poco de fisgón,pero cuanto más cosas de Matsuri conocía y más estaba con ella, más le gustaba.

Con el pijama en la mano,se acercó a la cama,dejándolo en los pies de la misma,y se aproximó a Matsuri con muchísimo cuidado de no despertarla.

Quitarle la camiseta no fue algo muy complicado. Solo tuvo que incorporarla un poco e ir alzando un brazo cada vez para sacarle las mangas. Una vez hecho eso,la camiseta estaba fuera.

Aunque tenía que admitir que,aunque estaba haciendo eso por ella solo para que se sintiera más cómoda, se sentía algo realmente sensual ahora que podía desnudarla con mucha más calma que cuando lo hizo el día anterior.

Observó su sujetador morado,sorprendiéndose de la variedad de colores sobre lencería que ella parecía tener, y se preguntó si debería quitárselo.

``¿Las mujeres duermen con esto puesto?´´,se preguntó así mismo con el ceño fruncido.

Pero como sus conocimientos en ese campo eran realmente limitados,prefirió pasarse en vez de quedarse corto, así que la volvió a levantar con cuidado y le quito la prenda.

Sin alzar la vista hacia su pecho,sabiendo que si lo hacia,se perdería sin remedio, le puso la parte de arriba de su pijama antes de bajar y pasar a quitarle los pantalones.

Alguien debía de quererle mucho por las alturas,por que esa vez consiguió sacarle la dichosa prenda sin problemas y el cierre no se le puso rebelde como la vez anterior.

Cuando dejó la ropa que le había quitado sobre una silla para que Matsuri hiciera lo que quisiera con ella a la mañana siguiente,contemplo su trabajo ,que le había llevado algo más de media hora,ya que había tenido muchísimo cuidado en lo que hacia,volviéndose hacia la cama y asintió, dandose el visto bueno por lo bien que lo había hecho.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, así que se quitó la camisa, metió a Matsuri bajó las sábanas,siguiéndola poco después y se quedó dormido a su lado.

…...

A la mañana siguiente,esta se despertó abrazada a algo cálido y fuerte bajo ella.

Cuando se espabiló un poco del sueño,se dio cuenta que el sonido que había comenzado a sacarla de el mundo de Morfeo era el aleteo de un corazón bajo su oído.

Se alzó un poco mejor en la cama,restregándose los ojos,ya que las cortinas se habían quedado abiertas otra vez y la luz del sol la molestaba para poder fijar bien la mirada.

Bajo sus manos estaba el pecho desnudo de Gaara,el cual aun dormía placidamente,con una expresión que ella podría decir que pertenecía al Gaara de niño que fue en otro tiempo. Pero,en vez de asustarse en un primer momento,que era lo que pensaba, ya que no recordaba haberse movido del sofá, observó el rostro de este con más detenimiento.

Era la primera vez que ella se despertaba antes, así que aquella era la primera ocasión en lo que podía observarlo a su antojo en un momento tan vulnerable.

``_Tendría que poder hacer algo por él_´´,se dijo a si misma,recordándose que era Gaara el que siempre se encargaba de cocinar sus comidas.

Se puso en pie con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible,percatándose con sorpresa de que llevaba puesto su pijama, y fue hacia el salón a la pata coja,ya que este parecía haber olvidado llevar las muletas a la habitación.

Cuando ya estuvo equipada con sus piernas metálicas de repuesto,se acercó al frigorífico intentando que las muletas no hicieran demasiado ruido mientras se movía.

Se emocionó un poco cuando vio el plato de gyudon que Gaara le había guardado en el frigo con el papel de cocina por encima para que no se estropeara,con lo que le entró aun más ganas de cocinar algo para él.

Pero...no sabía hacer cosas muy elaboradas y tampoco podría llevarle la bandeja a la cama, ya que,aunque solo usara una muleta,le costaría mucho mantener el equilibrio de los platos y tazas con un solo brazo. Era muy torpe con esas cosas.

Sin embargo, agitó la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos negativos, se subió unas mangas imaginarias sobre los brazos e intentó concentrarse en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Yooooooss-dijo esta,con una cara como si fuera a interponerse en un tiroteo entre guerrillas armadas.-¡Manos a la obra!.

…...

A Gaara le despertó el delicioso olor de café recién hecho y algo más que no supo identificar en ese momento.

Pestañeo un par de veces,mirando el techo durante un rato cuando finalmente abrió los ojos,y volvió la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo,donde debería haber estado el cuerpo de Matsuri.

Pero de esta no había ni rastro,sospechando donde andaba metida con aquel olor paseándose por el apartamento.

Tocó las sábanas donde ella había estado,notando que hacia ya rato que esta se había levantado, así que se incorporó un poco en la cama y se puso en pie revolviéndose el rojizo cabello.

No se puso la camisa que se había quitado la noche anterior,tan adormilado como andaba,y salió al salón-cocina arrascándose el pecho desnudo,mirando la figura de Matsuri de espaldas a su persona.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta,contemplando como esta cantaba por lo bajo mientras cocina y se acercó a ella cuando aquella escena empezaba ha hacerle sentir que podía quedarse allí apoyado durante el resto de su vida.

-Bns días -murmuró,aun con la voz grave por el sueño,sentándose en un taburete que había al lado de la barra que separaba la cocina con el salón y de donde salia el olor del café recién hecho de una cafetera que había allí,junto con dos tazas blancas.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó esta,radiante de felicidad mientras le colocaba delante un plato repleto de tortitas de chocolate con nata.-Espero que te guste las cosas dulces para desayunar.

-S...si...claro que me ...gustan-tartamudeo este,que no esperaba que el simple hecho de que esta le hubiera hecho el desayuno lo podría poner tan contento.-Pero el café me gusta solo-añadió cuando vio que Matsuri había empezado a llenar las tazas una vez que colocó los dos platos de tortitas sobre la barra.

-Hai,hai. Eso lo sé. Sé algunas cosas sobre tí,¿sabes? -le contó esta mientras se sentaba frente a él, sin perder la sonrisa,pero con el tenedor en la mano y mirando su plato con ferocidad.

Como no había cenado,tenia que estar muerta de hambre.

-¿Ah?.¿Así que le has preguntado cosas sobre mi a mi secretaria o qué?.¿Tanto te llamaba la atención?-le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-No es eso-le dijo esta simplemente,que no había notado el aire de juego que había rodeado a este hasta hacia un instante y que ella había cortado totalmente de raíz, sin dejar de mirar su plato de tortitas como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar.-Es que al segundo día de estar trabajando en la empresa, coincidimos en la cafetería y vi lo que habías pedido. No pensaba que aun lo recordaba.

``_¿Eso significa que ha estado pendientes de nosotros casi desde el principio?.¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?_´´,se preguntó a si mismo,sin que le llegara ninguna respuesta,ya que no había ninguna posible.

Se fue comiendo en silencio las tortitas pensando eso,pero cuando el dulce sabor estalló en su boca, miró a Matsuri con los ojos iluminados como si fuera un niño de 5 años ante una tienda de caramelos.

-¡Qué rico!-exclamó,tanto otro bocado,comprobando que su primera impresión se quedaba corta ante el sabor.

-Oh,venga. Si no esta tan bueno. Mi madre me enseñó a hacerlas cuando era pequeña,pero nunca podré superar sus tortitas. Las suyas si que están realmente deliciosas.

-Pues tendré que ir un día a tu casa a probarlas,por que dudo mucho que alguna otra pueda superar a las tuyas-le dijo sin pensar.

Cuando se percató de lo que había dicho,alzó la mirada hacia Matsuri,que se le había quedado mirando a su vez,los dos notando el mensaje que se había colado oculto en aquella frase y que pasó por la mente de ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

``Voy a casa y así conozco también a mis suegros´´.

No dijeron nada más,pero la frase casi parecía que estaba flotando en el aire entre ellos.

Gaara agachó la cabeza y se concentró en comer,intentando que no se le notara lo avergonzado que estaba y Matsuri hacia otro tanto de lo mismo.

-Será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido para que podemos ir a trabajar. Hoy nos espera un largo día por delante-le dijo Gaara.

-Si. Es cierto. Tendré que intentar dejar todo el trabajo posible terminado.

-Si. Y será mejor que nos llevemos el vestido y todo lo demás. Para ahorrar tiempo, nos ducharemos en el baño del despacho y de allí iremos directamente a casa.

Matsuri,que se había puesto en pie para recoger los platos sucios, asintió,no sin que cierto acongojamiento se apoderara de ella al pensar en el padre de Gaara.

-Le tienes miedo a mi padre,¿verdad?-le murmuró este,sorbiendo lo poco del café que le quedaba.

Ella volvió a asentir,por que,al fin y al cabo,¿de qué le iba a servir negarlo?.

-No tienes por que-le dijo él,poniéndose en pie y colocándose a su lado.-Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, así que no tienes nada que temer.

Matsuri simplemente le dirigió una mirada que le indicaba que no estaba muy convencida de eso.

-En serio. Tú siempre me has plantado cara sin ningún tipo de problema.¿Por qué ibas a tener problemas a la hora de enfrentar a mi padre?.

-No sé. Es que...-.

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, este tenía razón. A pesar de que Gaara era su jefe y había mostrado su actitud fría ante todo el mundo, ella se había impuesto a sus modos tan fuera de lugar e incluso había llegado a pegarle cuando sintió que se estaba pasando de la ralla. ¿Por qué temía no poder enfrentarse al hombre que le había enseñado a ser así?.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a este,que aun estaba a su lado y permanecía bien pendiente de sus expresiones, casi pegado totalmente a su costado.

-Tienes razón. Intentaré no preocuparme más por ello. Gracias.

Gaara se inclinó hacia ella tan rápido que a penas le dio tiempo a abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, sintiendo los cálidos labios de este sobre los suyos,quitandole el aliento por un instante antes de que la cogiera en brazos y se dirigiera con ella así hacia el baño.

-¡¿Qué haces?-le preguntó esta cuando consiguió algo de aliento y que la sorpresa del gesto se abriera paso en su mente, que se había quedado desconectada por unos instantes y estaba comenzando a reiniciarse.

-Tenemos que ducharnos antes de ir a trabajar ,¿no?. Y me gusta esto de llevarte en brazos.

Le dio un beso a esta en el cuello,dirigiéndole una sonrisa picara.

-¿Acaso a tí no?.

Esta se sonrojo ante el peso de esa mirada ardiente sobre ella, pero no podía decirle que no le gustaba por que estaría mintiendo descaradamente. Aunque temía parecerle demasiado pesada a pesar de su menudo tamaño y peso ligero.

-Pero no podemos entretenernos en la ducha. Hay muchas cosas que hacer-le dijo esta, cruzándose dignamente de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado para que este no pudiera ser consciente de su sonrojo, a pesar de que ya le había visto.

Cosa que ocasionó una pequeña risa en él.

-De acuerdo. Intentaré no entretenerme,pero no prometo nada si pierdo el control al verte bajo la ducha.

El rostro de esta adquirió un tinte más oscuro de rojo si eso era posible.

-¡Gaara!-exclamó,avergonzada de que este pudiera hablar sin pudor de todos aquellos temas en voz alta.

Lo que hizo rompiera a reír aun más ,con el cuerpo de ella aun entre sus brazos, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con la pierna,ya que tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas en ese momento, pareciéndole de repente que el pequeño pijama de esta sobraba ya.

**Fin del capitulo 10.**

**¡Guau!. Ya van 10 capítulos. ¿Quien me lo hubiera dicho cuando empecé a escribir esta historia que llegaría a escribir tantos?. El problema esta en que yo ya he empezado las clases , así que no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría para escribir,con lo que, si quiero subir un capitulo de esta historia todas las semanas, tengo que dejar paradas al resto de mis historias. Y eso es algo que ya sabéis que no me agrada eso.**

**Ya veremos si puedo repartirme mejor el tiempo de alguna manera.**

**Selene-Moonlight,coincido contigo en que a más de una le gustaría tener un novio o la mitad de uno de lo que yo estoy haciendo a Gaara. Me encanta ver que te gustan todas las formas que le estoy creando. Eso me ayuda a escribir más tranquila y con más libertad. Y conociendo como es Gaara y lo que quiere a Matsuri ,¿como crees que reaccionará en la cena?. Pues...eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo cuando lo pueda subir.**

**Kooneko,me alegra saber que te gustara tanto el capitulo y que Matsuri se impusiera a Kankurou. A mi tambien me gusto cuando lo escribi,la verdad. Sobre el tema de tu ordenador,ya se arreglara y sobre lo de Kakashi,yo os iré informando de los cumpleaños y eso si por ese entonces aun sigo con la historia ,si?.**

**Bueno...ahora me despido, a ver si escribo algo más de mi historia de Fruits Basket.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Para variar un poco ,os traigo un capitulo,eh?. Así que os dejo con la historia y comentaremos los puntos a tratar luego.**

_CAPITULO 11._

Matsuri estaba en la oficina,trabajando lo más rápido que podía para quitarse todo el trabajo posible antes de que fueran las 6 y tuviera que subir al despacho de Gaara para ducharse e ir a la casa de este.

Había notado que sus hermanos eran buenas personas. Un poco raras en su forma de comportarse, pero nada que no se pudiera considerar normal. Sin embargo, como Hinata y Sakura le habían estado comentado como era el antiguo presidente, la figura enorme y temible que se había estado formando en su cabeza no hacia nada más que creer y el miedo se había vuelto apoderar de ella sin remedio.

Eran las 5 y media y solo había dejado de trabajar cuando Gaara había ido a su despacho a la hora de comer,llevándole unos sándwich,y habían comido juntos antes de que este tuviera que irse a una reunión con los inversores de la empresa.

Dejó el último dibujo que le quedaba para ese día sobre el montón de acabos,intentando tranquilizarse, cuando miró el reloj y vio que quedaban apenas 5 minutos para que fueran las 6 de aquel temible día. Y ella,inmóvil en el despacho, contempló sin moverse como los segundos y los pocos minutos que quedaban,pasaban.

En cuanto el reloj marcó las 6 en punto,el teléfono de su despacho sonó,cogiendo este al primer timbrazo, y al otro lado de la linea solo se oyó a Gaara diciéndole que ya tenía que subir a su despacho antes de colgarle a toda prisa.

Este también parecía encontrarse algo nervioso.

Matsuri se puso en pie con cierto pesar,se despidió de sus ayudantes,subió al despacho y entró al baño,cerrando las puertas a su espalda,para evitar que nadie entrara mientras ellos estaban cambiando, y encontrando que Gaara ya se estaba duchando.

No esperó a que saliera,ya que le parecía tonto después de llevar días duchándose juntos, así que entró sin más y este la ayudó a lavarse,ya que con la pierna sin poder mojársela,le costaba un poco bastante moverse por el lugar.

En cuanto salieron, fueron a coger la ropa que este había dejado en sus bolsas sobre el sofá del despacho y se vistieron en silencio. A ninguno se le ocurría nada que decir y la tensión se notaba bastante en el lugar,a pesar de que Gaara había estado intentando tranquilizar a esta.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-le dijo solamente cuando los dos acabaron de vestirse.

-Aun tengo que maquillarme-le dijo esta,con un pequeño estuche entre las manos,intentando no tener que depender tanto de las muletas,sin mucho éxito.

Pero este se acercó a ella,abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un beso en su cuello.

-Yo creo que ya estas perfecta,con o sin maquillaje. No necesitas de esas cosas.

Esta le dirigió una ligera sonrisa ,volviéndose un poco hacia él.

-Eres un cielo,pero...tengo que maquillarme. Prometo no tardar mucho.

Y ,soltándose de Gaara, fue directa al baño,haciendo que este hubiera podido notar sin ningún tipo de problema lo tensa que estaba. Como estuviera así en la cena,su padre lo notara y se lanzaría sobre ella sin ningún tipo de compasión.

``_Deja de pensar así. Nosotros estaremos allí y la ayudaremos. No dejaremos que papá le haga nada. Y dudo que ni Kankurou ni Temari le dejen_´´,le dijo una voz en su interior. Pero...era extraño. No sentía que fuera dos personas diferentes ya. Sin embargo, agitó la cabeza y dejó ese tema de lado por el momento.

Al rato, Matsuri salió del baño.

Se había puesto un poco de rimel,se había pintado los ojos y se había coloreado un poco los labios. Pero todo con tonos tan sutiles, que apenas se notaban.

Sin embargo,él la vio guapísima.

Que misterio era ese el de los cosméticos que siempre conseguían embellecer a una persona que ya no podía ser más bella. Al menos,a sus ojos.

Y así se lo hizo hacer saber a Matsuri,que no tardo nada en sentir como el color le subía a la cara y sonreía débilmente,dándole las gracias mientras ambos iban hacia la puerta del despacho. De allí,bajaron juntos al parking del edificio,donde Gaara tenía aparcado su mercedes negro en la plaza del presidente, y los dos montaron en absoluto silencio.

No se habían encontrado con nadie en su descenso por que...una de dos: 1º: todos se habían marchado ya a casa. O 2º: estaban trabajando en sus despachos,lejos del ascensor y no habían podido verles. Algo que Matsuri agradeció muchísimo. Le gustaba el vestido que este le había comprado y todo eso,pero...no le apetecía nada que nadie la viera de esa guisa por que sabía que luego la molestarían con ello,sabiendo la vergüenza que pasaba.

Gaara puso la radio del coche para aplacar un poco el silencio. Sabía que debería ser él el que hablara con Matsuri y la tranquilizara un poco,pero...sabia como era su padre, así que él estaba igual o más nervioso que ella aunque no se le notara. Defendería a Matsuri ante él lo que hiciera falta, de igual forma que sabía que sus hermanos también lo harían. No tenía dudas de eso. Sin embargo, tras vivir años con aquel hombre le hacia conocedor de un detalle de su personalidad. Daba igual cuanta gente le dijera lo mismo. Cuando tenía una idea en su cabeza,esta era sólida e inamovible. Si en la cabeza del padre de Gaara entraba la idea de que aquella joven no era aceptable para que formara parte de la familia, así seria para él hasta el mismo día de su muerte.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Matsuri,que contemplaba la ciudad mientras caía la noche en silencio por su ventanilla. No podía permitir que esa noche su padre le hiciera daño a aquella mujer que era la primera y la única que había sacado un lado distinto de él,que parecía haberle... descongelado de la dura coraza con la que se había envuelto.

Un poco despúes de que ambos estuvieran sumidos en sus pensamientos con la música de la radio de fondo,llegaron hasta la casa de los Sabaku No,una pequeña mansión blanca,parecida extrañamente a la Casa Blanca de Estados Unidos, pero con bastante terreno rodeando la vivienda, mostrando unos esplendidos jardines bien cuidados,con un alto muro al rededor de todo esto para que nada se pudiera apreciar desde fuera. La casa solo era visible al exterior por la puerta de barrotes metálicos que se abría de forma mecánica pulsando el botón del mando que Gaara llevaba en el coche.

Condujo el vehículo sin prisa hasta la puerta principal de la casa,donde les estaba esperando Temari con un conjunto de chaqueta y falda que le hacia parecer elegante,pero informal al mismo tiempo de color lavanda,y un mayordomo muy serio,que hizo una reverencia ante Gaara y Matsuri cuando los dos salieron del coche y este le dio las llaves para que lo aparcara.

-Muchas gracias, Baki-le dijo este,casi sin mirarle,observando la casa casi como si este pudiera devorarlo vivo.

-Es todo un placer, señor-le contestó este,sin notar eso,tomando las llaves del coche y llevándose este a la parte de atrás de la casa,para aparcarlo sin duda.

-¡Qué bien que ya hayáis llegado!. Kankurou y papá ya están esperándonos en el salón.

-No hacia falta que nos esperara aquí fuera-le dijo Matsuri,intentando apretar sus manos con fuerza en su regazo para que no se notara que estaba temblando como un flan,intentando mantenerse en pie solo con una muleta.

-No me hables de esa forma tan formal-le dijo esta,echándole un brazo sobre los hombros y dedicándole una luminosa sonrisa.-Ahora somos cuñadas, así que puedes tutearme. Y no pasa nada. Prefería esperaros ,por que estar allí dentro con esos dos es muy aburrido. Por cierto...me encanta tu vestido, Matsuri -le comentó,echándole un vistazo a la prenda.

-Mu...muchas gracias-consiguió responder a través del sonrojo que le había sobrevenido, echando un vistazo hacia atrás,viendo como Gaara caminaba detrás de ellas mientras Temari la iba conduciendo poco a poco al interior de la casa familiar.

Ante Matsuri ,apareció un amplio vestíbulo con unas escaleras en forma de abanico enfrente de su vista,al fondo de la habitación. El lugar estaba bien cuidado y todo trasmitía una sensación de poder y dinero que,en muchos casos,venia a ser la misma cosa. Lo único que Matsuri notó más después de ver un espacio tan amplio fue que las paredes estaban igual de decoradas que las paredes del ascensor de la oficina.¿Había sido un guiñó al hogar del presidente para sentirse siempre como en casa?.

Temari le liberó los hombros,dejando que Gaara se colocara a su lado mientras los tres se dirigían al salón en el lado izquierdo,cuando una sirvienta les salió al paso y les indicó que el señor de la casa y el señor Kankurou estaban ya esperándolos en el comedor por que decían tener hambre.

Así que su camino se desvió hacia la derecha, Temari al frente y andando cada vez más deprisa para que el padre de estos supiera que ya iban hacia allí y ella no estuviera en medio cuando le presentaran a la novia de el único hijo que imagino que nunca encontraría una mujer que acabara a su lado.

-Padre,ya están aquí-la oyó decir a Temari cuando entró en el salón unos segundos antes de que ellos mismos irrumpieran en la habitación.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Gaara se detuvo, así que Matsuri hizo otro tanto de lo mismo mientras sentía como los nervios le atenazaban en estómago,observando al hombre que encabezaba la larga mesa del comedor que estaba ubicada,precisamente,hacia la puerta.

-Padre,esta es Matsuri. Mi novia.

Si solo fuera por la primera impresión, Matsuri hubiera dicho que aquel hombre era Kankurou,pero, tras un segundo vistazo, vio que su cabello marrón oscuro estaba más cuidado, estaba algo más rellenito, tenía más arrugas en torno a los ojos y la frente y en su rostro no había signo alguno de felicidad que parecía acompañar siempre al alocado hermano de Gaara. Además, aquellos negros ojos fríos...

No se levantó de la mesa cuando los vio entrar, si no que, simplemente, contempló a Matsuri de arriba a bajo en busca de defectos,con lo que ella solo pareció ser más consciente aun de la torcedura de su pie y que debía verse horrible con aquel vestido y una pierna vendada, teniendo que caminar con la ayuda de la muleta.

Tras parecer hacer ya su veredicto,notando como Gaara estaba tenso bajo la mano de ella que este había hecho que descansara en el hueco que había hecho con su brazo, les indicó a todos que se sentaran en la mesa, con Temari a su derecha, Kankurou a su izquierda, Gaara al lado de su hermano y Matsuri sentándose al lado de la rubia,que la ayudo con la muleta mientras le daba unas palabras de ánimo por lo bajo.

Después de eso, Baki se acercó al señor de la casa,que le indicó que ya podía servir la cena, y unas sirvientas comenzaron a servir los platos en el más absoluto de los silencios.

``_¿Cómo pueden vivir con tanta tensión?_´´,pensó Matsuri, totalmente aterrada de hacer ningún movimiento por si destruía el silencio,pero,tras echar una pequeña ojeada al resto de comensales y verles actual de forma natural, cogió su cuchara y comenzó a comer la sopa de marisco que le habían servido.

No se oyeron sorbidos ni de más ruidos comunes que se producían al comer un plato como era la sopa, si no que el ruido que reinaba allí solo era el de los cubiertos al dar contra el plato al cagar la cuchara.

``_¡¿Por qué nadie dice nada?_´´,estaba deseando gritar Matsuri,llorando interiormente mientras notaba que los nervios no disminuían, si no que no hacían más que crecer,deseando que alguien rompiera de una vez aquel ambiente.

-¿No tiene nada que preguntarles,padre?-dijo al final Temari,que fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

Todos los comensales se quedaron inmóviles y se volvieron hacia ella, como si alguien que atreviera a romper el silencio fuera una aberración o un ser demoníaco,pero,poco después, el señor Sabaku miró a Gaara y centró su vista en Matsuri,dejando la cuchara en el plato.

-¿Y...tú...a qué te dedicas?-le dijo este con una voz fría,pareciendo poco acostumbrado a preocuparse de la vida de los demás.

-Soy dibujante y encargada de la sección que pertenecía a Jiraiya sensei-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Con los años que Jiraiya llevaba trabajando,lo más obvio era que el padre de este lo conociera, ya que había trabajado para él.

Los ojos del señor Sabaku se abrieron con sorpresa y horror al oír esto,como si le hubiera dicho que tenía una segunda cabeza,tres brazos o le crecieran alas membranosas en la espalda. Después,miró a su hijo para confirmar aquello, el cual asintió sin prisa,mirándolo fijamente.

-¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?-le gritó el señor Sabaku,mirando a Gaara como si Matsuri fuera un perro abandonado que hubiera recogido de la calle pese a las advertencias de que nunca hiciera algo como aquello.

-Padre,no se por que se molesta tanto, así que deje de gritar-le respondió con calma Gaara mientras Temari y Kankurou seguían comiendo como si no pasara nada.

Pero Matsuri no podía hacer aquello. No sabía en que clase de ambiente habían crecido para permanecer tan calmados ante una discusión,pero ella no había sido educada de ese modo. Las manos le temblaban encima de la mesa,donde las había dejado cuando dejó de comer,mirando a Gaara y a su padre mientras no sabía que podía esperar de todo aquello,notando como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

-Etto...yo...por favor...-intentó mediar Matsuri antes de que la verdadera tormenta explotara justo sobre sus cabezas.

Pero el padre de Gaara se volvió hacia ella como si por fin hubiera encontrado sobre quien posar el ojo de toda su ira.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A METERTE EN ESTO!-le gritó el señor Sabaku, señalándola amenazadoramente con el dedo.

Y fue entonces cuando toda la calma de Gaara se fue por la borda.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A HABLARLE DE ESE MODO!-le gritó a su padre,poniéndose en pie y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con las manos.

En ese momento, Temari y Kankurou dejaron de comer,poniendo toda su atención en su hermano.

Que este se rebelara parecía ser algo fuera de lo normal.

-¡Y TÚ NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE ESE MODO POR ESTA CHICA ESTUPIDA!.¡NO SÉ POR QUE DEMONIOS HAS PENSADO QUE IBA A ACEPTAR ESTA RELACIÓN ABERRANTE,PERO NO VA A SER ASÍ EN ABSOLUTO!.¡MÁS TE VALE DEJARLA CUANTO ANTES SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ECHE DE ESTA FAMILIA!.

Y esa fue la señal para que los hermanos de Gaara se pusieran en pie y mediaran en aquella discusión, tal vez esperando que la cosa no hubiera pasado a mayores.

-Padre,evite decir cosas de las que se pueda arrepentir-le dijo Temari, cogiéndole suavemente por el brazo,haciendo que la vista de este se centrara en ella.

-¿Por qué nos cenamos tranquilamente y nos relajamos un poco?-intentó tranquilizarlos Kankurou, sonriendo para tratar de quitar hierro a la situación.

Temari siguió diciéndole cosas a su padre por lo bajo, siendo atentamente observado por Gaara, que seguía en pie y con las manos crispadas sobre la mesa, y pareció en un principio que las cosas se calmaron,ya que el padre de Gaara acabó sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.

Al ver que las cosas parecían andar algo mejor,los tres hermanos también volvieron a sus asientos,pero no desapareció el enfado en el rostro del menor,que no perdía de vista a su padre.

-No sé por que me preocupo. Al fin y al cabo, se cansará de ella pronto-murmuró este,pero lo suficientemente audible para los que estaban sentados en la mesa pudieran oírlo y Gaara volviera a tensarse sobre su asiento.-Solo hay que mirarla. No es nada bonita. No parece acostumbrada a llevar ese tipo de ropa,a penas va maquillada...No es nada femenina. Si tuviera algún encanto,entendería por que ha caído bajo su embrujo,pero, así...

Gaara no aguantó más tras oír esto y se puso en pie de un salto,gruñendo, con la firme intención de lanzarse contra su padre como si fuera una pantera o algo así,pero Kankurou también se puso en pie y lo detuvo, abrazándolo contra él para no dejarle avanzar.

Su padre vio esa reacción muy divertida,ya que mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver algún tipo de reacción de su frío hijo.

A Matsuri le hubiera gustado decir algo para borrarle aquella sonrisa,cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en ese mismo instante,pero tenía la impresión de que si volvía a abrir la boca, las puertas de aquella casa se cerrarían para siempre para Gaara,que,visto lo visto,no parecía importarle mucho que aquello pudiera llegar a suceder.

-Padre, le rogaríamos que dejara de hablar así de la persona que nuestro hermano a escogido-le dijo Temari,que en todo momento quería mantener el tono de voz bajo para evitar que volviera a estallar una discusión.

-No es mi culpa que no haya escogido bien-le contestó este como si nada.-Quiero ver a esta chica fuera de nuestra familia en cuanto vuelva de mi viaje. Si no,considerate huérfano-le dijo a Gaara mientras se ponía en pie y salia de la habitación.

-¡¿Cree que de verdad voy a hacerle caso por una amenaza semejante?-le gritó el menor mientras seguía siendo sujetado por su hermano,del que estaba empezando a lograr desembarazarse.

-¡No puede decirle algo como eso!-exclamaron Temari y Kankurou casi al unisono,volviéndose hacia su padre,que ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

Había ignorado totalmente a Matsuri cuando había pasado a su lado hacia la salida.

-Claro que puedo. Y es lo que va a pasar si ella sigue aquí-dijo,señalando a Matsuri,que miraba hacia su regazo,y salia del cuarto hacia su habitación para poder hacer sus maletas.

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron inmóviles,incluso Gaara dejó de pelear contra los brazos de su hermano,pero ese instante suspendido pareció romperse cuando a Matsuri no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo.

Temari se colocó a su lado casi al instante e intento brindarle unas palabras para que levantara el ánimo mientras Gaara daba una vuelta a la mesa,liberándose de Kankurou de un fuerte empujón, y se colocó en su otro costado,arrodillándose junto a ella e intentando que esta se quitara las manos de la cara, las cuales se había colocado allí cuando oyó que soltaba el sollozo,casi sin ser consciente de que estaba llorando.

-Por favor,no llores. No hagas caso de lo que haya dicho. No puedes dejar que eso te afecte. Mirame. Matsuri,mirame-le fue diciendo este,dando ligeros tirones para apartar las manos de esta de su rostro,pero ella no cedía.

-Esto...a pasado...por mi culpa-sollozo esta,que estaba asustada pensando en lo que podría haber ocurrido allí,con el miedo aun dentro,enfadada con el señor Sabaku por esa actitud,liberando toda la tensión de su cuerpo de ese modo a pesar de que ella quería dejar de llorar por que aquello le parecía algo innecesario en aquel momento.

El que había sido amenazado de ser expulsado de la familia había sido Gaara,no ella.

-No pasa nada. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Te ayudara y te hará sentirte mejor-le dijo Temari, colocando un pañuelo delante de ella,que lo miró entre sus dedos,lo cogió rápidamente entre sus manos y este sustituyo la función de taparse la cara con ellas.

-Mu...muchas gracias-le murmuró a esta.

-No hay de qué. Ya te he dicho que somos familia,¿verdad?.

La rubia intentaba sonar animada,pero en el fondo de su tono se notaba algo molesta con todo aquello. Había tenido la esperanza,muy en el fondo,pero había estado ahí,de que su padre pudiera ser un mínimo de razonable con aquello,pero no había sido así.

-Ya sabéis lo que va a pasar ahora-le dijo Gaara,mirando primero a su hermana y luego a su hermano, que asintieron lentamente mientras abrazaba a Matsuri contra su pecho,que parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco.

-Ha sido una cena muy divertida,¿verdad?-le dijo Kankurou en cuanto Matsuri se alejó de Gaara,alegando que ya se encontraba algo mejor.-¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí y nos vamos de copas?.

Matsuri estaba por la labor de decir que no y marcharse a su casa en aquel mismo instante. La tensión de esos días no había desaparecido del todo,estaba cansada,le dolía un poco la cabeza y el maquillaje debía verse como una obra de una peli de terror,pero Gaara alegó que seria lo mejor.

-Iremos algún lugar que no este muy concurrido-le dijo a ella cuando los 4 salían ya de la casa, donde Baki ya había traído el mercedes negro y un ferrari rojo de dos plazas que juraría y aseguró poco después que era de Temari.

No condujeron mucho hasta llegar a un pub que estaba abierto a esas horas y entraron despacio, observando con alegría que no había mucha gente y que las pocas personas que había estaban en la pista de baile ,que se encontraba en el centro del local.

-Parece que hemos elegido un buen día para venir-dijo Temari, sonriendo.

-Pues a mi me gusta cuando esto esta más ...animado- aseguró Kankurou,que miraba a su alrededor como si aquello fuera un estanque sin ningún pez interesante al cual pescar.

-Tú solo serias feliz si el local estuviera llena de faldas-le rebatió Gaara.

-No,que va. Las faldas solo no. Me gustaría que hubiera algo dentro también.

Matsuri no era capaz de creerlo,pero,al ver el lado tan pervertido de Kankurou,que le recordaba un poco a Jiraiya sensei,no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla,haciendo que la atención de Gaara se centrara sobre ella.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza,dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa algo más animada.

-Veo que al menos mi cuñada me entiende-dijo Kankurou,cogiéndola del brazo.-Vamos, Matsuri. Tienes que bailar un poco conmigo para que mi hermano deje de darme tanta envidia.

-Yo...yo...no...no puedo bailar-le indicó,mirando hacia Gaara para que la rescatara y señalándose la pierna herida.

-No pasa nada. Pesas poco. Solo tienes que colocar tus pies sobre los míos y yo me encargaré del resto. Eso,claro esta,si mi hermanito me da su permiso.

Tanto Kankurou como ella se quedaron esperando por ver que contestaba él,que solo asintió mientras le cogía la muleta a Matsuri y la dejaba apoyada en la mesa donde se iban a sentar él y Temari.

-Puedes fiarte de él,hasta cierto punto-le dijo.-Pero,si ves que intenta algo raro,solo dame un grito y te lo quito de encima en un segundo.

Y un segundo fue lo que tardo el mediano de los hermanos Sabaku en llevarse al nuevo miembro de su familia a la pista,colocandola,como le había dicho,sobre sus pies como si fuera una niña pequeña, ya que ,comparando su peso con el de este,ella prácticamente pesaba lo mismo que una pluma.

-¿Vas a hacerlo de verdad?-le preguntó Temari cuando ella y su hermano se quedaron finalmente solos en la mesa del pub.

Gaara contempló durante un segundo el vaso de whisky de las rocas que había pedido y asintió con decisión.

-Después de lo que ha pasado hoy,estoy mucho más que seguro.

-A papá no le va a gustar para nada eso-le dijo Temari,preocupándose por su hermano,pero,en igual medida de su padre. Al fin y al cabo,era su familia.

-No podrá hacer nada por evitarlo. Además,ya le has visto. Toma una decisión,nos la ordena y se marcha a uno de sus ``viajes´´ sin esperar siquiera una respuesta por nuestra parte.¿Cómo quiere que permanezcamos así durante toda nuestra vida?.

-Si Kankurou hubiera hecho lo que tú has hecho hoy,no se lo habría tomado así -dijo esta con pesar mientras daba un pequeño sorbo de su cóctel.

-Lo sé,pero aun así no cambia el hecho que reaccionara de igual forma cuando vosotros también vayáis a casa a presentarle a alguien.

En ese punto, Temari se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su hermano incluso en la semi-oscuridad que reinaba en el interior del pub.

-¿Hay alguien ya en tu vida, hermana?-le preguntó,sin perder de vista por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja de la pista de baile.

-Bueno...es lo más probable,pero aun no podría decirte nada con seguridad. Y después de lo de hoy...-murmuró con más pesar que antes.

-Ya sabes que nosotros estaremos ahí si te hacemos falta-aseguró este casi al instante,ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su hermana.-¿Qué pasa?.

-Nada. Es solo que...en otro tiempo,sabia que podía contar con vosotros,pero nunca había esperado que pudieras decirlo de ese modo. Es más que obvio que Matsuri te ha hecho mucho bien.

-Si. Eso es cierto.

Y los dos volvieron sus miradas hacia la pareja de la pista,los cuales se estaban riendo a más no poder. Al tener que llevar el peso de Matsuri sobre sus pies,los pasos y los movimientos de Kankurou quedaban ralentizados y algo patosos,haciendo que esta no pudiera evitar que rompiera a reír mientras este fingía quejarse de que el resto de la gente de la pista se estaba moviendo más rápido que ellos a posta para molestarlos.

-La vas a proteger te cueste lo que te cueste,¿verdad?-le preguntó su hermana, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente lo que este iba a decir.

-Por supuesto. Así tenga que abandonar mi apellido.

-Esperemos que no tengas que llegar a tanto.

**Fin del capitulo 11.**

**Lamento que ahora tarde mucho más en subir los capítulos,pero sigo sin internet,estoy con las clases,con trabajos...vamos,un follón enorme, así que espero que no me odies mucho por eso,¿si?.**

**Selene Moonlight me alegro de que te hiciera gracia lo del juego en los probadores y esas dependientas tan plastas que se metían en medio,importunando las intenciones de Gaara... Como en toda relación en sus inicios,no sé por que, a la otra parte le gusta que su pareja sienta algo de celos cuando alguien se le acerque mucho. Supongo que es por que comprueban de ese modo cuanto les importan. Y espero que lo que haya pasado en la cena no te haya decepcionado con lo que tú más o menos hayas pensado que iba a pasar.**

**Ziotzae,creo que todas quisiéramos tener un novio como Gaara,pero,hasta que inventen al novio ideal por encargo,tendremos que seguir esperando al más perfecto que aparezca,pero,eso si, Matsuri es muy muy afortunada. Como tengo que ir alargando la historia un poco,me da tiempo a sacar más facetas de ambos y hacer que se enamoren un poco más el uno del otro. Estoy segura de que eso os gustara. Sobre la cena...bueno...eso lo dejo en la opinión de cada uno. Pero ya todos sabíamos como era el padre de Gaara desde el principio y yo no podía imaginarme otra reacción.**

**Mamori Anazaki, me alegra muchisimo de saber de que mi historia te esta encantando. No sabes lo que puede animar al escritor al leer eso. Gracias a Kami-sama,tengo la suerte de que la gente suele quedarse con esa impresión cuando lee mis historias. Espero que me perdones si estas esperando mi actualización y tardo más de lo que tardaba este verano,pero ya os he explicado por donde viene el problema. Y cuidate tú también,¿si?.**

**Bueno...a parte de eso, aquí en España ya estamos en Octubre y eso significa...que pondré por orden los cumpleaños de los personajes de Naruto que nacieron en este mes,al igual que todo aquello destacable que haya pasado,¿de acuerdo?, así que haya vamos:**

**En primer lugar,nacido el 10 de Octubre,arranca nuestro ranking : Naruto Uzumaki,precisamente el protagonista conocidísimo de la serie original y del manga.**

**En el día 14 de Octubre Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shikamaru , Kiba , Neji, Rock Lee y Ten Ten se convierten en Gennins.**

**El día 18 de Octubre nace Asuma Sarutobi y muere Nawaki,hermano de Tsunade.**

**El día 19 de Octubre nace Suzume.**

**El día 21 de Octubre nace Mizuki.**

**El día 24 de Octubre nace nuestra querida y entrañable(al menos para mi) Anko Mitarashi, la alumna abandonada de Orochimaru y la que le lame una herida a Naruto en el manga( eso me impresionó tanto que aun lo recuerdo).**

**Y,finalmente, el día 27 de Octubre nació nuestro malvado entre los malvados,ese que nos ha dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza tanto en el manga como en la serie. Si. Es él. ¡Orochimaru!. Pero no espero que celebréis ese día. Jajaja.**

**Bueno...con esto ya va todo, así que solo me queda decir lo de siempre. Espero seguir recibiendo vuestros reviews,que pueda seguir contando con vosotros y que os siga gustando la historia.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía. O a mi se me ha hecho el tiempo muy largo. Os dejo el capitulo y a hablamos luego.**

_CAPITULO 12._

Unos días después de el incidente con el padre de Gaara, Matsuri ya se hallaba recuperada de la pierna y el doctor Kakashi decidió de que podía intentar andar un poco,pero que se apoyara de vez en cuando en una muleta para no sobrecargar a su pie demasiado.

Gaara no había hablado de su padre y había actuado como si la cena no hubiera tenido lugar,algo que dejó a Matsuri algo extrañada. Se hablaron cosas muy serias durante esa cena para que él solo hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada.¿Qué ocurriría con el padre de este cuando volviera de su viaje y se encontrara con que su hijo aun no había cortado con ella?.

Intentó sacar ese tema varias delante de él,pero este cambiaba rápidamente de tema,con lo que solo conseguía que Matsuri se mostrara más extrañada y nerviosa ante la situación.

¿Cómo pensaba este reconciliarse con su padre si ni siquiera quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado?.

Pero...cuando se dio cuenta que era muy estupido estar preocupada cuando Gaara claramente pasaba del asunto,solo adopto la misma actitud que él y ambos siguieron con su vida como si nada.

Este prácticamente se había ido a vivir a su piso,ya que todas las noches iban hasta el apartamento de ella,cenaban,veían la televisión y se iban a la cama( no especificaremos mucho más aquí por que todos sabéis a que me refiero). Lo único que le faltaba era que se llevara la ropa y sus cosas al piso y así vivirían juntos oficialmente.

Y en esas estaba pensando Matsuri una de las mañanas en las que no tenía que trabajar,ya que era domingo y ,por suerte,ese día la empresa no abría.

Se había despertado antes que Gaara aquel día y,apoyada en su pecho como parecía haber dormido, se le quedó mirando mientras él seguía sumido calmadamente en el mundo de los sueños al tiempo en el que Matsuri pensaba que no estaría nada mal despertar así todos los días.

``_Pero...¿él querría venir a vivir conmigo?. Sé que tiene los problemas con su padre y eso,pero...nunca le oído quejarse de su hogar. Además,allí están sus hermanos. ¿Le gustaría que se lo propusiera o sonaría raro que una chica de ese paso en la relación?_´´.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos,analizando esto con cuidado,que no se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba despierto hasta que este se puso a acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad,haciendo que esta fijara la vista de nuevo en su cara y viera la sonrisa torcida y calmada que el pelirrojo lucia en su cara.

-¿En que estabas pensando tan concentrada a estas horas?.

Y ella no supo que contestar a eso.

¿De verdad se iba a atrever a proponerle irse a vivir juntos oficialmente?.

-Yo...-murmuró esta mientras Gaara alzaba una ceja mientras la miraba,esperando a que esta por fin se arrancara a hablar y mostrándose extrañado por que no sabía que podía ser aquello que tenía a la pequeña castaña en ese estado.-Yo...

-¿Sí?-murmuró Gaara a su vez para ver si así la ayuda y esta se decidía a hablar.

-Me..estaba preguntando si... un minuto se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.-Yo...¡solo quería saber si aun quedan gofres por alguna parte!.¡Es que tengo mucha hambre esta mañana!.

``_¡Mierda!.¡Soy una cobarde!.¡¿Por qué no he podido preguntárselo?_´´. Eso pensaba ella mientras veía que este no se creía que eso fuera lo que le quería decir en principio,pero dejó el tema correr.

-Creo que si quedaban aun por ahí. Pero...habia una cosa que quería preguntarte desde hace ya un tiempo. Si tú nunca puedes ir a hacer la compra por que estas muy liada con el trabajo,¿cómo es posible que siempre tengas más o menos de todo en casa?.

-¡Oh!. Eso es fácil-le dijo Matsuri,apoyándose bien en el pecho de este mientras sonreía con calma y prefería dejar el tema de irse a vivir juntos para otra ocasión.-Hago la compra por teléfono y mi vecina,a la que le dejé las llaves para todas estas cosas,es tan amable que me deja las bolsas dentro de la casa y me las pone en los armarios. No tiene nada que hacer mientras su marido esta en el trabajo, así que la mujer se entretiene,ya que,según me contó,sus hijos ya se han independizado.

Ante esa palabra,notó como el pecho de Gaara tembló un poco,algo difícil de ocultar cuando él no llevaba ninguna prenda de ropa y ella estaba apoyado sobre él.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó al notar esa pequeña alteración.

-No. Es solo que...al hablar de comida,me he dado cuenta de que tenía hambre-. Después,se inclinó hacia Matsuri y la besó en los labios,dejándola momentáneamente sin aire.-Es que ayer me dejaste agotado y necesito recargar energías.

El sonrojo en el rostro de esta no tardó ni 3 segundos en aparecer mientras se incorporaba de golpe y este aprovechaba para salir de la cama sin dejar de reír.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de esos temas con ese desparpajo?-exclamó ella,aun avergonzada.

-Lo que a mi me sorprende es que tú no puedas con todo lo que me haces hacer.

Nuevo sonrojo por parte de Matsuri en 3, 2, 1...

-¡Gaara!-exclamó ella mientras sentía como si la cara le fuera a estallar y un ligero sonrojo cubría todo el cuerpo que no cubría las sábanas,ya que,como Gaara, esta también había dormido completamente desnuda mientras él se dirigía al cuarto de baño sin dejar de reír.

Esta se había dado cuenta que desde que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Gaara reía más y estaba más agradable con la gente,como si la coraza de hielo que siempre le había estado envolviendo por fin se hubiera descongelado y hubiera dejado paso al estupendo hombre que había debajo.

Matsuri se sentía un poquito orgullosa de pensar de que ese gran cambio se debía solo a su persona.

-¡¿Quieres unirte a la ducha?-le gritó este desde el baño,sacándola a ella de sus ensoñaciones mientras soltaba la sábana que había tenido apretada contra su pecho y se ponía en pie,buscando su ropa en el suelo.

-¡No!. Me ducharé después de desayunar. Voy a preparar algo,¿si?.

-¡Como quieras!-le llegó la contestación lejana de este desde el baño.-Todo lo que no me dejes hacerte ahora,te lo devolveré esta noche.

Con lo que Matsuri se volvió enfurruñada hacia la puerta.

-¿Tu misión es sacarme los colores o algo así?. Por que lo estas consiguiendo a la perfección.

Y antes de salir del cuarto poniéndose una camisa de Gaara que le estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que sirviera de vestido,oyó la risa de este desde el interior de la ducha.

``_Es oficial. Le encanta molestarme_´´,pensó esta,algo enfurruñada, dispuesta a hacer el desayuno.

Como Gaara le había dicho,si que quedaban gofres, así que cogió cuatro y los metió al microondas para que se calentaran un poco mientras ponía en marcha la cafetera.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre conociera lo que había en su apartamento mejor que ella misma?. En alguna parte de su cerebro,una vocecita le dijo que debía de sentirse avergonzada,dejando que este siempre se encargara de la cena y que,por tanto,se tuviera que aprender donde estaba todo en aquella casa.

Mientras esperaba apoyada en la pequeña barra que separaba la cocina con el salón a que el café y los gofres estuvieran listos,sacando ya la nata y el sirope de chocolate de la nevera, miró hacia el sofá,donde habían quedado las primeras ropas que la noche anterior se habían quitado el uno al otro antes de dirigirse a la habitación,haciendo que a esta le sobreviniera un nuevo sonrojo al recordar eso.

¿Será bueno tener tantos sofocos de buena mañana?.

Dejó ese pensamiento de lado y se acercó al sofá para recoger un poco las cosas y dejarlas bien puestas sobre una silla para que no estuviera todo tirado por medio.

Pero,claro,de espaldas a la puerta como estaba,no se dio cuenta de que Gaara ya había salido de la ducha,con una de las toallas favoritas de Matsuri,una que era roja con dibujos de fresas en los bordes, en la cabeza,secándose el pelo.

Aprovechando que esta no se había percatado de su presencia, este se acercó muy despacio a ella y acabó por abrazarla cuando Matsuri se puso en pie,dándole un pequeño susto a la chica,que ni le había oído llegar.

-Tengo que admitir que mi camisa te sienta de maravilla-le susurró este al oído,haciendo que por todo el cuerpo de Matsuri corriera un escalofrió de placer al oír esa voz susurrante,donde su aliento le rozaba la piel del cuello.

Matsuri volvió un poco la cabeza hacia él,con los ojos algo entrecerrados,pero el pelirrojo solo tenía en su campo de visión los labios entre abiertos de ella,inclinándose hacia delante sin llegar a soltarla para besarla.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo,el móvil de Gaara sonó dentro de la habitación,con lo que ambos tuvieron que abandonar su pequeña burbuja de tiempo particular y este se dirigió al cuarto,algo molesto por la interrupción y murmurando por lo bajo que más valía que la llamada fuera importante si no querían que hubiera nadie herido.

-He encontrado algo como lo que andabas buscando-fue lo que le soltó su hermana Temari nada más cuando este cogió el teléfono,sin a penas dejarle hablar.-Te espero en la puerta de la oficina. Desde allí nos será más fácil llegar.

Y ,sin esperar un si o un no,colgó a su hermano,que se quedó mirando el teléfono con algo de sorpresa.

Temari podía decir lo que quisiera,pero su actitud era idéntica a la de su padre dijera lo que dijera. Pero,claro,siempre que Kankurou o él comentaran algo como eso, Temari se ponía echa una fiera y lo negaba todo lo posible.

Echó un ojo atrás,donde vio a Matsuri sacando los gofres del microondas con una sonrisa en los labios,y,aunque le jodía mucho aquello,tenia que irse ya o su hermana acabaría quitandole la piel a tiras.

Ella era la primera que no quería hacer aquello, así que si encima él se retrasaba,las torturas que tuvieron lugar durante la Inquisición parecerían un juego de niños en comparación de lo que ella podía llegar a hacerle.

¡Joder!.¡Para un día que podía pasar entero tranquilamente con Matsuri,tenia que llamar su hermana y estropearlo todo!.

Se vistió rápidamente y salio del cuarto hacia la barra de la cocina,donde Matsuri alzó la vista y lo miró confusa cuando lo vio vistiendo de nuevo con su traje.

-¿Es que tenemos que salir a algún sitio?-le preguntó,dejando el sirope que había cogido sobre la barra de nuevo y haciendo intención de ir a la habitación para cambiarse.

-No,no. Es que mi hermana me ha pedido que vaya a un sitio,pero tú puedes quedarte aquí.

La expresión de Matsuri se hizo algo triste.

-¿Así que no vamos a pasar todo el día juntos?-le preguntó esta con una vocecilla que casi podía desgarrar a este.

Se acercó a ella en unas rápidas zancadas,se apoyó con el cuerpo en la barra,le cogió la cabeza a esta por la nuca y la besó con todas sus ganas,mostrandole que él tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de marcharse y dejarla allí mientras obligaba a esta a que abriera la boca con los empujes de su lengua y le dejara entrar en su boca, arrancándole un gemido a esta mientras se agarraba a la camisa extra que Gaara se había puesto.

-Lo siento mucho. De verdad que no quería irme,pero sabes como es mi hermana. Te prometo que terminaré lo antes posible y volveré,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo cuando este terminó abruptamente con el beso y apoyó su frente en la de ella,la cual asintió lentamente.

-No te retrases-le advirtió,sin mucha convicción.

Lo que arrancó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara.

-De acuerdo. Volveré lo antes que pueda-.

Y,cogiendo su chaqueta,se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento.

-¿No vas a desayunar siquiera?-le preguntó ella cuando vio que se iba sin probar bocado alguno.

-Haré que Temari me invite a algo. De alguna forma le tengo que hacer pagar que me aleje de ti,¿no?-le dijo,dirigiéndole una sexy sonrisa torcida que sacó un ligero sonrojo de Matsuri, la cual volvió a asentir muy despacio con la cabeza.

Pero en cuanto este salió por la puerta,todo lo que estaba preparando dejó de parecerle tan apetitoso como hasta hacia unos segundos, así que volvió a guardar las cosas y se tomo una taza de café solo para despejarse un poco y ponerse a trabajar con algunos trabajos que siempre se llevaba a casa por si tenía algún momento libre.

Lamentablemente,ese día parecía que iba a tenerlo.

…...

Gaara condujo deprisa hasta la oficina,deseando acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes para poder volver a los brazos de Matsuri.

En principio,sabia que la culpa había sido suya,ya que había sido él el que le había pedido el favor a su hermana para que hiciera aquello,pero le molestaba que se hubiera tanta prisa en cumplir su demanda y sacarle de aquel pequeño apartamento donde estaba lo que más le importaba.

Como no,su hermana ya estaba en la puerta cuando aparcó,con un traje negro muy elegante de dos piezas,con los brazos cruzados y taconeando con nerviosismo en el suelo con uno de sus zapatos, lo que quería decir que ya llevaba tiempo allí esperando y estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le podía quedar.

-Ya estoy aquí-le dijo el pequeño de los hermanos cuando se colocó frente a ella.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Temari,visiblemente molesta y descargando todo su malestar sobre su hermano-.¡¿Sabes cuanto llevo aquí esperando?.¡15 malditos minutos!.¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo para tardar tanto?.

Gaara no quería contestar a esa pregunta, así que ,para evitarla, simplemente alzó una ceja, como queriendo decir``¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?´´.

Su hermana alzó una mano,deteniéndolo cuando este abrió la boca para hablar.

-¡Para!. Creo que me lo puedo imaginar, así que olvida que te pregunté algo como eso,¿si?. Ahora centrémonos en lo importante. Vamos ya allí,que la señorita Anko nos estará esperando ya.

-¿Podremos llegar andando desde aquí?-le preguntó su hermano a esta,algo sorprendido.

-Pues si. Tienes que admitir que ,cuando hago las cosas,las hago bien.

Este asintió,dándole la razón,pero sin añadir nada más.

Unos 10 minutos después de haber empezado a andar,llegaron a un enorme edificio de lujo, muy cerca de la oficina,donde el conserje que había en la recepción les saludó amablemente mientras ellos se dirigían al ascensor y subían hasta el último piso.

-Parece un lugar bastante seguro y cuidado-comentó Gaara,observando el jardín que poseía el edificio para sus habitantes desde las cristaleras de las que estaban hechas las puertas del ascensor.

-Si. Me pareció el lugar más acertado-le dijo su hermana,mirando al frente y saliendo la primera del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron,dirigiéndose a la puerta que había al final del pasillo, en el lado izquierdo.

Allí la puerta estaba abierta y había una mujer con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes semitransparente,dejando ver su sujetador negro a través de ella,con el cabello corto violáceo y los ojos grisáceos. Cuando los vio llegar,les dirigió una enorme sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Temari en cuanto esta llegó a su altura.

-¡Vaya! Veo que han venido muy puntuales.

-Por supuesto-le soltó Temari como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Quedamos en que vendríamos a primera hora.

La chica,que se presentó como Anko Mitarashi, asintió,mirando a la hermana de Gaara como si en cualquier momento esta podría lanzarse sobre ella para morderla y pasó a mostrarle el vacío apartamento a este,enseñándole el amplio salón de estar, las dos habitaciones, los dos cuartos de baño(uno junto a la cocina y otro en el cuarto principal) y el enorme balcón que daba al jardín del edificio,con un pequeño despacho cerca de la puerta principal.

-Y ,como pidió,la cocina se separa del salón por una barra. Tuvimos que tirar la pared y construirlo para que estuviera a su gusto-le dijo Anko, para que este viera que ,como dueña del edificio, se había esforzado en que todo estuviera de su agrado.

Este simplemente asintió.

-Ya veo-comentó por lo bajo,mirando todas las habitaciones de la casa.

-¿Va a vivir en una casa tan grande usted solo?-se atrevió a preguntar la pelo violeta, aprovechando que la hermana de Gaara se estaba asegurándose de que iban todos los grifos de la casa.

-No-le dijo este,volviéndose hacia ella cuando vio que todo estaba a su gusto.-Mi novia vivirá aquí conmigo.

-Seguro que es una chica muy afortunada-le dijo esta,dirigiéndole una sonrisa con la que había conseguido ir vendiendo sus pisos.-Este apartamento le encantará.

-Esperemos que si-murmuró Gaara,que ni le había comentando a Matsuri el echo de que se iba a ir de la casa familiar.

-Entonces...¿firmamos el contrato de compra?-le preguntó la señorita Mitarashi,que,no se sabe bien de donde,sacó los papeles del contrato.

-Por supuesto-le dijo Gaara,acercándose a ella y cogiendo el bolígrafo que esta le tendía.

**Fin del capitulo 12.**

**Sé que no es tan largo como los capítulos que yo suelo hacer,pero de verdad que esta semana no me sentía nada inspirada ,a pesar de que quería traeros el capitulo lo antes posible. Solo espero que no me matéis,por que tengo la sensación de que no me ha salido un buen capitulo esta semana. Pero intentaré compensarlo con el siguiente,¿si?.**

**Mamori Anazaki,de verdad que me agrada mucho leer que consideras mi historia maravillosa. Es algo que anima mucho cuando se lee. Pero...¿de verdad lloraste por la discusión de el padre de Gaara con su hijo?. No la hice con esa intención. De verdad. También sabía que os iba a gustar que Kankurou sacara a bailar a su cuñada. Me pareció algo bonito para cerrar un capitulo tan amargo.**

**Selene Moonlight,¿de verdad lo hice peor de lo que le esperabas?. Observé capítulos de la serie donde había salido él y me basé en ellos para sacarle ese carácter. A lo mejor me pasé, pero nunca me pareció que me pasara mucho con la pelea. Por supuesto,a Gaara no lo va a someter así como así. Y me alegra que te agradara Kankurou.**

**Ziotzae, los hermanos no se inmutan por que están acostumbrados a las formas de ser de su padre. Eso es como todo,que a todo te acostumbras. Ya has podido ver lo que Gaara estaba planeando cuando empezó a hablar con su hermana,¿no?. Solo falta que se lo diga a Matsuri.**

**Kooneko,tranquilizate. Ya sé que todos odiamos al padre de Gaara,pero no te alteres así,¿si?. Y Matsuri es muy femenina o Gaara nunca se hubiera sentido atraído hacia ella. La atracción se debe a las feromonas en parte. Si Matsuri no tuviera, para el presidente hubiera sido completamente invisible. No me gusta leer que llorasteis,por que eso me da pena a mi. A nadie le gusta leer que la gente a llorado por algo que ha escrito si no era su intención.¿Tanto me pase con la pelea?. Ya has visto lo que quiere hacer Gaara, Temari ya veremos si se atreve a dar el paso algún día y dudo mucho que Kankurou deje de ser un mujeriego. No me seas muy impaciente,que si no me lo pegas a mi. Jejeje.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso ya he respondido a todo, así que os dejaré hasta la próxima y ya hablaremos entonces.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos y bye.**


End file.
